Le gala
by Twifanes
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas et se rencontre lors d'une soirée. Ils sont tout de suite attiré l'un par l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

J'avais commencé un OS pour le concours Allocop' mais j'ai manqué de temps pour le finir, ce que je n'ai pu faire que maintenant. Même si le concours est fini, il est fait alors je le poste quand même.

Je me suis lâché sur le lemon plus que ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici même si c'est pas évident à écrire pour moi.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Le Gala**

_Bella PDV_

- Je t'en pris Bella, fait un effort !

Alice, ma meilleure amie, tient absolument à me faire paraître féminine ce soir. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu obligé vu les circonstances mais … je déteste ça. Moi, je mets des jeans et des tee-shirts et ça me convient très bien. Le problème c'est que ce soir nous devons nous rendre à une espèce de Gala de charité organisé par l'hôpital. Je suis interne à l'hôpital de Forks avec Alice où son père exerce.

Elle et Rosalie s'évertuent à essayer de me coiffer depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant. Elles veulent me faire un chignon avec mes longs cheveux bruns et ce n'est pas gagné, ils sont difficiles à coiffer. Je trouve ça affreusement long et je bouge dans tout les sens en signe d'impatience, ce qui me vaut de nombreuses réprimandes !

- Si tu continue à bouger comme ça tu vas froisser ta robe ! me dit Rosalie.

Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour moi ! Alice m'avait acheté pour cette soirée une longue robe bleu marine. Elle est très belle mais … pas sur moi, ce n'est absolument pas mon style. Quand je l'ai vue j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Alice. La robe est échancré de chaque coté jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le décolleté est assez plongeant, je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir assez sur cette partie de mon corps pour remplir la robe !

Alice avait rajouté une parure collier et bracelet très fin en argent. J'avais exigé un maquillage discret et j'avais miraculeusement été exaucé.

- ça y est ! s'exclama Alice.

Ouf ! Ma torture est finie. Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre pour me regarder dans le miroir sur pied qui s'y trouve. Quand j'aperçu mon reflet, j'eu un choc. Moi d'ordinaire si banal, j'étais presque belle. La robe dessinait à merveille ma silhouette, le maquillage faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, … bref c'était une réussite.

- Pas mal hein ? me demanda Rosalie.

- Pas mal ! Elle est splendide tu veux dire !

- Merci les filles, je me trouve pas mal en effet.

- Il reste encore les chaussures, dit Alice.

Je la vie partir en direction du sac qu'elle avait amener avec elle. Elle revint avec une paire de chaussures magnifique mais à talons.

- Alice, tu sais que je n'ai aucun sens de l'équilibre, je vais me casser une jambe avec ça !

- J'ai pris une paire avec des talons pas trop haut et assez épais, t'inquiète pas ça ira.

Je capitule de toute façon avec Alice ça ne sert à rien de discuter. J'enfile les chaussures et me lève précautionneusement. Je fut étonner de constater que d'un, j'arrivais à tenir debout et de deux, j'arrivais à peu prés à marcher. Les filles me regardaient de la tête aux pieds ce qui me fit rougir. Elles semblaient fières de leur œuvre.

- Bon à nous de nous préparer maintenant.

_Edward PDV_

Je venais d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Seattle. L'hôpital de Forks où travaille mon père organise une soirée pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche contre la mucoviscidose. Mes parents m'ont demandé d'y assister malgré le faite que j'habite en Angleterre depuis 5 ans. Je me suis spécialisé dans la recherche médicale et surtout sur cette maladie. Ma présence est importante pour eux autant professionnellement que personnellement, je ne les ai pas vu depuis prés de 2 ans. J'ai commencé par refuser puis quand ma petite amie, Jane, a dû partir pour le week-end pour son travail, j'ai décidé de leur faire la surprise de ma venue.

Je pris un taxi qui pour rejoindre l'hôtel où j'avais réservé une chambre pour la nuit. Malheureusement, je dois reprendre l'avion demain. J'ai choisis le même hôtel où tous les invités de cette soirée sont logés. C'est aussi dans un des salons de cet hôtel que se déroule la soirée. J'espère ne croiser personne, je voudrais leur faire la surprise lors de la soirée. Par chance, le hall de l'hôtel était presque vide. Je récupère rapidement ma clé à la réception et monte dans ma chambre.

Je suis crevé par le voyage et le décalage horaire n'aide pas vraiment ! Je décide de prendre une douche pour me détendre un peu. Je me déshabille et me place sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je reste un long moment à profiter de l'eau coulant sur ma peau, effaçant les moindres traces de savon.

En sortant de la douche, je regarde l'heure : 19h30. C'est bon je suis dans les temps, la soirée commence à 21h. Je m'habille rapidement et tente tant bien que mal de me coiffer.

Il est encore tôt alors je décide de m'allonger un peu sur mon lit. Je m'imagine la réaction de ma famille quand ils vont me voir. Ma sœur, Alice, va me sauter dessus bien sur. Mon père est plus dans la retenu, ses émotion passe surtout dans son regard et ma mère va me prendre dans ses bras, il est même possible qu'elle verse une larme. À chaque fois qu'elle m'a au téléphone, elle me répète à quelle point je lui manque et qu'elle meure d'envie de me revoir. Mon cousin sera là aussi lui va certainement me mettre une grande tape dans le dos, le genre d'accolade qui vous fait décoller les pieds du sol. J'aime ma famille mais j'habite loin d'eux et mon métier ne me permet que très rarement de venir aux Etat-Unis.

J'ai du finir par m'endormir car quand je refais surface, il est déjà plus de 21h30. Je me lève en vitesse, passe dans la salle de bain afin de me passer de l'eau suer le visage histoire de me réveiller complètement. Je me recoiffe un peu et sort de ma chambre. La soirée se déroule dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant tout à l'heure, j'ai vue des pancartes indiquant l'endroit de la réception.

Arrivant rapidement devant la porte de la salle grâce au parcours fléché, j'entre à l'intérieur. La salle est déjà pleine à craquer. Je cherche des yeux ma famille mais ce n'est pas facile dans cette foule. Je décide donc de parcourir un peu la salle pour les trouver.

_Bella PDV_

Cette soirée est ennuyeuse à mourir. Quand je pense que je pourrais être en train de réviser pour mon prochain examen … quelle perte de temps. Alice s'amusait comme une folle, elle commentait la tenue de chacun, trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire. C'est Alice, on ne la changera pas ! Emmett, le cousin d'Alice, me jette un regard désespéré, lui aussi à parfois du mal à supporter la folie verbale de sa cousine. Heureusement pour lui Rosalie, sa femme, est là. Manque de chance pour moi, Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice n'a pas pu se libérer pour cette soirée donc c'est avec moi qu'elle la passera. Je cherche des yeux Carlisle et Esmée les parents d'Alice. Ils sont tout les deux en grande discussion avec le directeur de l'hôpital, pas de secours possible.

- Que dirait tu d'aller prendre un verre ?

Il fallait absolument que j'interrompe son monologue, j'en pouvais plus. En plus Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient lâché, ils sont partit s'isoler un peu tout les deux. Je les envie comme Jasper et Alice. Pour ma part, je suis célibataire, c'est parfois un peu pesant mais je travaille beaucoup et je n'ai que peu de loisir.

- C'est une super bonne idée ça ! Viens.

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers le bar. Elle interpella le serveur d'une manière assez peu discrète pour mon plus grand malheur, je déteste être le centre d'attention. Tout les regard sont tournés vers nous pendant qu'Alice cri à moitié pour se faire entendre du serveur. Comme à chaque fois que je suis gêné, je rougis. Nous prenons toute les deux un verre de punch.

Alors que nous repartons vers le centre de la salle je vis Alice se figé et se mettre à … j'allais dire crier mais le mot juste est hurler :

- EDWARD !!!!

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, elle me refila son verre et se mit à courir vers un homme. Et quel homme ! Il est … waouh, je vois rien d'autre à dire. Alice sauta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui et qu'il se dirigèrent tout les deux vers moi, je pu mieux l'observer.

Il était très grand et ses cheveux sont d'une couleur cuivrée. Son visage est magnifique. Sa mâchoire est carrée avec un nez aquilin et ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant. Il est vêtu d'un costume noir. Sa veste n'est pas fermée, sa chemise blanche laisse deviner une musculature impeccable. À cet instant précis, je n'ai qu'une envie lui arracher ce bout de tissu pour admirer son torse parfait.

Je tente tant bien que mal de me reprendre. Manifestement, je dois avoir un air débile sur le visage puisque Edward me dévisage. Alice, dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence, fit les présentations :

- Bella, je te présente Edward, mon frère. Edward, voici Bella, elle est interne avec moi à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Enchanté.

Putain, même sa voix est sexy.

- M … moi aussi.

Même pas fichu d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller ! Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il m'adressa un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à passer la soirée à côté de lui sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate dès qu'il posera son regard sur moi. Je détourne le regard vers la foule pour cacher mon embarra. Je reconnue immédiatement l'homme blond devant l'entrée.

- Alice, Jasper n'était pas censé travailler ce soir ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est devant l'entrée.

Elle se retourne vivement et se précipita vers son petit ami sans un regard pour moi ni pour son frère.

Edward se mit à rire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on va passer la soirée tout les deux.

Et croit moi, c'est loin de me déplaire !

- Tu n'est pas obliger si tu as des gens à voir …

- Au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir.

Il avait insisté sur le « très ». J'ai très chaud d'un seul coup !

- Tu as l'air d'adorer le punch !

- Quoi ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers mes mains. Je tenais encore le verre d'Alice en plus du mien.

- C'est le verre d'Alice. Elle me l'a refilée avant d'aller te rejoindre.

- Laisse moi t'en débarrasser.

Il me pris l'un des verre et le bu. Je le regardais d'un air interrogatif.

- Elle a l'air trop occuper pour se soucier de son verre.

En effet, Alice était très occupé à embrasser Jasper langoureusement. Ce spectacle me fit sourire. Je décide de le taquiner un peu.

- Sauf que tu t'ai trompé, c'est mon verre que tu as bu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Laisse moi t'en offrir un autre pour me faire pardonné.

- D'accord.

Il m'entraîna vers le bar. Je pose le verre que j'ai dans la main dessus et me tourne vers Edward.

- Alice ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de toi. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis médecin chercheur spécialisé dans la mucoviscidose. C'est pour ça que l'on ma demandé de venir ce soir.

- Décidément, la médecine c'est dans les gènes Cullen entre le père, le frère et la sœur !

Il rit.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Mon cousin est kinésithérapeute. C'est du paramédicale mais ça reste dans le domaine. Et sa femme est infirmière.

Je prend le verre qu'il me tend. Il reprend la parole :

- Alors tu veux devenir médecin. Tu as une spécialité en tête ?

- Non pas vraiment. Pour le moment, je penche plus vers l'obstétrique.

Nous discutons un peu de notre activité professionnelle. Je vois le docteur Cullen, mon supérieur et accessoirement le père d'Edward, venir vers nous.

- Edward, je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir !

- Moi aussi papa. Ça fait du bien de revoir tout le monde.

- Tu reste un peu j'espère !

- Malheureusement non je repars demain, j'ai un vol à 15h30.

- Tu viendras au moins manger à la maison demain midi, ta mère sera folle de joie !

- Bien sur !

- Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller saluer quelqu'un.

Edward et moi nous retrouvons seul.

- Tu n'habite pas dans le coin ?

- Non je vis à Londres.

Dommage, je l'aurais bien revue. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais pour un soir … Edward me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'envie. Nous nous perdons un instant dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

- ça te dirais de poursuivre la soirée dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Sa proposition me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Pour qui me prend-t-il ? Mais en même temps j'en ai tellement envie ! Je fit mine de réfléchir, histoire de ne pas passer pour une fille désespérée.

- Pourquoi pas !

Il me souri et me prend délicatement la main pour m'entraîner hors de la salle de réception. Nous marchons vers les ascenseurs, il appuie sur le bouton 15e étage et la porte commence à se refermer.

Nous sommes seule dans l'ascenseur. Les portes ont à peine eu le temps de se refermer qu'Edward se jette sur mes lèvres. Nos lèvres bougent en rythme, nos langues se caressent et dansent ensemble. Il m'embrasse avec une telle fougue, une telle violence, on ne m'a jamais embrassera avec une telle passion !

Je sens sa main, passée dans l'échancrure de la robe, sur ma cuisse. Il me caresse doucement. Il déplace sa main vers l'arrière de ma cuisse afin de me soulever la jambe. Il passe ma jambe sur sa hanche. Je me colle à lui, je peux parfaitement sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Je cherche le bord de sa chemise pour enfin caresser son torse musclé. Une de ses mains se trouve toujours sur ma cuisse, l'autre me masse les fesses.

Il rompt notre baiser afin d'aller me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et me murmure :

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant et …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte de l'ascenseur vient de s'ouvrir sur un couple à l'air assez choqué. Nous nous séparons et sortons de l'ascenseur en tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou rire. Une petite sonnerie nous indiqua que l'ascenseur était partit avec le couple. Nous laissons alors éclater notre fou rire.

Nous retrouvons bien vite notre sérieux lorsqu'Edward s'arrête devant une chambre et l'ouvre avec sa clé magnétique. Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent. Il me plaque contre le mur en me caressant les fesses à travers le tissu de ma robe. Je positionne de nouveau ma jambe sur sa hanche. Ses mains se plaquent sous mes fesses. Il donne une impulsion afin de me permettre d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille (merci les robes très très échancré !). Je sens qu'il se déplace dans la chambre et mon dos rencontrer quelque chose de mou : le lit.

Edward quitte ma bouche pour déposer une ligne de baiser sur ma mâchoire dans mon cou pour finir par mon oreille. Je sens son souffle chaud sur moi, sur ma peau mouillée par ses baisers. Je dirige mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer sa veste que j'envoie valser dans la pièce. Je ne perd pas de temps et vais déboutonner sa chemise qui va rapidement rejoindre sa veste.

Il me redresse afin de baisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je me retrouve rapidement avec seulement mon string sur moi. Edward se jette sur mes seins me léchant et me mordillant. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus à moi.

Je le repousse pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. À mon tour je le torture de baiser sur l'ensemble de son torse. En même temps je m'affaire à déboutonner son pantalon. Il soulève les fesses pour me permettre de lui retirer. Nous sommes maintenant à égalité : moi en string et lui en boxer. Un boxer manifestement déformé par une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. La pensée que c'est moi qui lui provoque ça me fait sourire de plaisir. Je balaye son corps de mes yeux, il est parfait. Je ne m'attarde pas pourtant et je lui enlève son boxer.

Mes mains se dirige vers son sexe en érection, toute volonté complètement envolée. Je le vois retenir sa respiration quand mes doigts le frôle. Je me penche pour embrasser de nouveau son torse, ma bouche descendant toujours plus bas. Sans réfléchir ma bouche se referme sur son gland déclanchant un grand gémissement de sa part. Je sens ses mains se poser sur ma tête m'incitant à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je ne me fait pas prier ! J'entreprend d'abords un lent va et viens avec ma bouche tout en caressant la base de son sexe. Edward bouge ses hanches au même rythme que ma bouche.

- Putain, c'est trop bon …

Fière de la sensation que je lui procure, je vais plus vite.

- Oh oui, comme ça. Putain. C'est …

Il a bien du mal à aligner deux mots maintenant. Je sens son corps se tendre de plus en plus. Ses mains tente de me repousser mais je m'accroche à lui.

- Arrête … Bella arrête … Putain, je viens ….

À peine eu-t-il achevé sa phrase que je le sens se déverser dans ma bouche en grognant. Je finis de parfaitement le nettoyer avant de remonter vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

D'un coup, il me plaque contre le lit, me regardant avec un air malicieux.

- C'est à mon tour maintenant.

Il m'enlève mon string et ses doigts partent directement caresser mes lèvres intimes.

- Bon sang tu es trempé ! C'est de m'avoir sucé qui te fait cet effet là ?

Il ne me laissa pas répondre, ses lèvres s'attaquant aux miennes. Comme moi tout à l'heure, il descendit ses lèvres vers mon intimité. Il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue. Il lèche mes lèvres intimes avant de s'attaquer à mon clitoris. Il le titille de sa langue avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres. Je n'arrive déjà plus à contrôler mes gémissements ni le cri qui m'échappe quand je le sens enfoncer deux doigts en moi. De mes mains, j'attire sa tête encore plus à moi. Il continue à me lécher et à faire des va et viens dans mon intimité me faisant me resserrer autour de ses doigts.

- Oui Edward … OUI … ENCORE.

Quelques secondes plus tard je pars vers la jouissance.

- EDWAAAAARD.

Je mets du temps à revenir sur terre. Je sens Edward embrasser mon corps sous toute les coutures. Quand il arrive à mon visage, il me regarde dans les yeux, il me souris et fond sur ma bouche.

Il se redresse et encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son corps. Je peux remarquer que sa virilité à retrouver toute sa vigueur. Il saisit mes jambes et les fait s'enrouler autour de son bassin. Ses mains attrapent mes fesses et me soulève légèrement le bassin. Il me regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il me pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein, nous faisant crier tout le deux. Il commence à aller et venir dans mon intimité d'un lenteur extrêmement frustrante. Il n'augmente pas pour autant la cadence.

- Plus fort, plus vite …

Il se met accélérer brutalement me faisant crier. Mon bassin rencontre celui d'Edward à chaque poussée. Je m'accroche désespérément à ses épaules. Je sens mon ventre se contracter sous les assaut d'Edward toujours plus fort et plus rapide. Je suis proche, très proche, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il le sait.

- Allez va y … laisse toi aller … je veux t'entendre crier.

Il pousse en moi une dernière fois avant que je ne hurle son nom sous le plaisir qu'il me donne.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je le sens me retourner sur le ventre. Il me fait cambré au maximum avant de me caresser le dos s'arrêtant sur mes fesses. Je l'entend murmurer « magnifique » avant de le sentir s'enfoncer de nouveau en moi. Je me remet à crier. Je sais que cette position me rend encore plus étroite et je le sens tellement bien investir mon intimité que s'en est jouissif. Il me martèle littéralement, ne cherchant pas à me ménager. Je le sens commencer à trembler, il est proche de l'orgasme et moi aussi. Je sens sa main passer sur ma cuisse pour atteindre mon clitoris et le malaxer durement. Je me mets instantanément à crier plus fort.

- Je vais venir … il faut que tu jouisse … maintenant.

Je me sens alors partir.

- OH OUI … OUI … EDWAAAAARD.

- Putain … BELLAAAA.

Je sens Edward se déverser en moi alors que je tremble encore de mon orgasme. Je m'écroule sur le lit, Edward sur moi. Nous tentons de reprendre notre souffle. Il se retire de moi et roule sur le côté, m'attirant contre lui. Je crois que nous nous sommes endormie en moins d'une minutes.

_Edward PDV_

Je me sens sortir du sommeil tout doucement. Je peux voir à travers mes paupière qu'il fait déjà jour. Un corps est collé au mien. Je tente de me rappeler ce qui c'est passer et où je suis. Je me rappelle de Jane qui partais pour le week-end, le gala, Bella … moi et Bella faisant l'amour ! Oh merde ! J'ai trompé Jane ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je sens son corps contre le mien et je suis juste bien.

Je me force malgré tout à ouvrir le yeux. Je la regarde, elle est tellement belle. Elle mérite tellement plus qu'une histoire d'une nuit malheureusement je ne peux lui offrir plus, je vie à des milliers de kilomètres et je suis déjà pris même si mon couple et un peu dans le bas en ce moment. Toute ma vie je me rappellerai d'elle, de la douceur de sa peau, de notre nuit tout les deux.

Je tourne les yeux vers le radio réveil : 11 h 30. C'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je parte rejoindre ma famille pour le déjeuner. Je me lève précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je m'habille et lui jette un dernier regard pour imprimer son visage dans ma mémoire avant de déposer le mot que je lui ai écrit sur la table de nuit. Puis je sort de cette chambre où j'ai été si heureux cette nuit.

_Bella PDV_

Dans un demi sommeil, j'entend une porte se refermer. J'ouvre les yeux sur une chambre d'hôtel. Ah oui, cette saleté de gala ! Je me redresse d'un seul coup dans le lit. Le gala, Edward, oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est pourtant pas mon genre de coucher avec un quasi inconnu ! Mais il avait quelques chose de particulier. En plus d'être incroyablement beau, il a un je ne sais quoi dans l'œil qui m'a fait craquer. Je balaye la chambre des yeux, elle est vide. Il est partit sans même me dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste.

En me levant mes yeux se porte sur la table de nuit où se trouve un mots :

_Bella,_

_Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans ta vie, tu es une fille extraordinaire._

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Edward._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Moi non plus je ne t'oublierai jamais Edward.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésiter surtout pas à me donner votre avis.

C'est un OS donc il n'y aura qu'un chapitre mais pour moi bien sur qu'il se retrouve et s'aimeront toute leur vie ... c'est Edward et Bella !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Loin des yeux

Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite mais ... j'ai eu des idées pour une suite alors je l'ai écrite. ça sera une très petite fic, à peine quelques chapitres (5 grand maximum) mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses en l'état à la fin du chapitre 1. J'avais l'impression de quelque chose d'inachevé.

Donc en cette veille de noël, je vous donne la suite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Loin des yeux …

_Bella PDV_

Ça fait deux mois mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet homme, Edward. Je ne le reverrais jamais, je le sais, il habite si loin. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de me détourner de mon travail. Si je veux réaliser mon rêve, devenir un grand médecin, je dois m'y consacrer entièrement. Cet homme a beau être sexy, beau à tomber, super doué au lit … bon la je m'égard. J'ai passé un bon moment et voilà, chacun reprend sa vie et c'est très bien comme ça.

Si c'est si bien pourquoi je rêve de lui chaque nuit ? Je le vois m'arracher mes vêtements, passer ses longs doigts sur chaque partie de mon corps, sa langue lécher chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je pouvais presque le sentir s'enfoncer en moi …

Je poussais un long soupir en tournant la tête vers le réveil poser sa ma table de nuit. Il est 6 h 45. Je fini par me lever pour aller prendre une douche. Froide bien sûr vue les pensées que j'avais quelques minutes avant. En sortant de la douche j'étais gelé mais calmer, on peut pas tout avoir !

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retenti dans ma chambre. Quel malade peut bien appeler à cette heure ? Je regarde l'écran pour voir qu'il s'agit d'Alice. Bien sûr qui d'autre vous appelle à 7 h du matin, j'avais raison de dire que cette fille est malade. J'essaye de prendre ma voix la plus gentille pour lui répondre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à cette heure si matinale ?

C'est moi ou ça sens le reproche dans ma façon de dire les choses … et dans les choses que je dis ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Salut. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as vue l'heure ?

- Oui, il est 7 h 05.

- Et dont je reformule ma question pour la troisième fois : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ba dit donc t'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Alice !

- Ok, ok ! Bon voilà. Tu sais que c'est bientôt noël ?

- ça dépend ce que tu appelles bientôt, c'est dans un mois et demi.

- C'est bien ce que je dit c'est bientôt. Donc il faut commencer à préparer tout ça.

- Attend tu m'appelle à 7 h du matin pour me parler de la fête de noël qui se trouve avoir lieu dans prêt de deux mois ?

- Ben oui …

- Au revoir Alice.

Je lui raccroche au nez. Je sais ça ne se fait pas mais elle exagère là. Bon ok, je ne dormais plus donc elle ne m'as pas réveillé mais est-ce qu'on appelle les gens à 7 h du matin pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et surtout absolument pas pressé ? En tout cas ça ne dérange pas Alice. Cette fille est géniale mais elle peut être épuisante et agaçante.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en repensant à Edward. Bon, au final, il vaut mieux que je me lève. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire couler un peu de café. Je sors le pain la confiture, le beurre : au diable la diététique, de toute manière je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé.

J'allais commencer à manger quand j'entends quelque un frapper à la porte. Quand je dis frapper, je veux qu'elle risque de défoncer la porte si je n'ouvre pas bientôt. Je sais très bien qui est là. J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir :

- Alice.

- Pousse toi Bella on a du boulot.

Elle me bouscule pour entrer chez moi. Elle est déjà loin quand je marmonne pour moi-même :

- Je t'en pris entre.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, elle est entrain de boire MON café et de manger MES tartines. Je le crois pas !

- Non mais va y te gêne pas ! Fait comme chez toi !

- C'est gentil Bella merci.

Restons calme. Zen. C'est Alice, ta meilleure amie que tu adores. Je suis habitué à ce qu'elle agisse comme ça mais parfois c'est dur.

Je me sers un autre café et me prépare d'autres tartines. Lorsque je vais m'asseoir à table je vois des tonnes de feuille recouvrir la table.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Ce bordel comme tu dis, c'est l' « opération boule de neige ».

- C'est quoi ?

- L' « opération boule de neige ». Ou « opération noël » si tu préfère.

Devant mon air qui devait certainement être ahuri, elle précise :

- Ce sont tous les plans d'attaque.

- Mais les plans d'attaque de quoi ?

- Les plans d'attaque pour les cadeaux, la déco, les tenues, le repas, les …

- Pour quoi ? Noël ?

- Ben oui.

- Tu es complètement folle.

Elle m'adresse un large sourire avant de se lever pour se poster derrière ma chaise. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de me dire :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Je ne serais pas ta meilleure amie sinon.

C'est vrai qu'elle est folle, barge, malade, tout ce qu'on veut mais ça fait aussi son charme … quand ça donne pas envie de la tuer.

- Bon aller c'est partie, dit-elle avant de se rasseoir à sa place. On commence par le plus facile les invités.

- Ok mais laisse moi faire 5 litre de café avant qu'on puisse tenir la distance.

- Je me sens parfaitement en forme !

- Je vois ça ! Mais moi j'ai besoin de beaucoup de caféine pour tenir. Et pour supporter ça, rajoutais-je pour moi-même.

_Edward PDV_

Bella. J'arrête pas de penser à elle, à ce qu'il c'est passé. J'ai trompé Jane et j'en ai honte. J'étais le premier à condamner les hommes infidèles et je n'ai pas fait mieux. Bon c'était pas pour les sentiments juste pour le sexe. Merde ! Maintenant je me cherche des excuses et tout aussi minable que les autre hommes !

Je me dis que si je l'ai trompé c'est que peut être elle n'est pas la femme qu'il me faut. Mais je dois bien réfléchir avant de foutre en l'air une relation de 3 ans. Malgré tout, je me demande si notre relation n'est pas juste de l'amitié, le sexe en plus. Bien sûr je l'ai aimé, vraiment, tout au moins au début. Notre relation a fini par changer. Je me suis dit que c'est forcement inévitable et que c'est le cour normal des choses. Au début la passion et après la tendresse. Aujourd'hui, je me demande si ce n'était pas juste le début de la fin.

Jane est venue me chercher à l'aéroport. Quand elle m'a vue elle s'est précipitée sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Je n'arrivais pas à être naturelle avec elle comme si quelque chose était entre nous … ou quelqu'un. Non, il faut que j'oublie, elle est à des milliers de kilomètres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon coucou.

C'est quoi ce surnom ! Ah oui, ça fait 3 ans qu'elle m'appelle comme ça et jusque là ça ne m'as jamais déranger sauf que là … c'est juste pas possible. J'ai jamais comprit où elle a était chercher ce surnom, en même temps je n'ai jamais demander non plus.

- Edward ? Ça va ?

- Euh … oui, oui. Je suis juste épuisé.

- Bien sur ! C'est normal entre l'avion et la réception tu dois être épuiser !

Sans oublier que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec une inconnue, ça demande de l'énergie !

- Oui ça doit être ça.

- Allez viens on rentre à la maison.

Durant une semaine, j'avais été assez distant avec Jane, je culpabilisais mais ce n'était pas que ça. Quelque chose s'était envolée, la petite flamme du début. Même si elle s'était un peu calmer, elle était toujours là enfin je crois. Mais là plus rien. J'avais longuement réfléchit et j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que ma vie était ici en Angleterre. Bella, elle, est aux Etats-Unis. Je dois l'oublier et rester avec Jane. Ce n'est plus comme avant surtout après ce que j'ai fait mais on a toujours cette complicité.

Notre vie de couple à repris peut à peu de sa normalité. La seule chose pour lequel j'avais du mal c'était les relation intime, ça devait être à cause de la culpabilité de l'avoir trompé. J'ai un peu (même beaucoup) honte de l'avoué mais il m'arrive souvent de penser à Bella dans ces moments pour m'aider un peu. Au début c'était inconscient, quand je m'en suis rendu compte ça m'a horrifié, je suis vraiment un monstre. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à reconsidérer la première conclusion de mes réflexions après mon retour, à savoir rester avec Jane. Après tout est-ce qu'avec une autre fille ça serrait différent ? Pas sur mais peut être fallait-il essayer ? Ce serait aussi plus juste envers Jane. Elle mérite d'être avec un homme qui l'aime pour elle et pas d'un homme qui pense à une autre pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Un soir alors que nous faisions l'amour j'ai fait une gaffe monumentale. Quand j'ai jouit, j'ai crier le nom de … Bella. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne l'as pas super bien pris. Ma joue se rappelle encore de la gifle monumentale qu'elle m'a donnée. Elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant une bonne heure me traitant de salop, d'enfoiré et j'en passe. Elle m'a accusé de l'avoir tromper et je n'ai même pas cherché à nier. Elle n'a rien ajouté et à pris toute ses affaires avant de partir en claquant la porte et m'insultant une dernière fois.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. C'était pas conscient mais ça n'empêche pas que c'était vraiment dégueulasse ce que je lui ai fait. J'aurait dû la quitter dès j'ai eu des doutes sur notre couple plutôt que d'essayer de réparer ce qui ne n'était pas réparable. En conclusion j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne.

_Bella PDV_

- Allez quoi, Bella !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas Alice.

- Tu ne peux pas t'arranger ?

- Écoute, noël est une fête de famille et bien que je te considère comme ma famille, je retourne à Phoenix chez mes parents pour noël.

- Bon ok mais tu as intérêt à être là pour le nouvel an.

- Je ne sais pas…

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il …

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais arrête de me supplier comme ça !

- SUPER ! Tu va voir ça va être génial, on va bien rigoler, il y aura …

Et là je décroche. Elle est repartit dans son blabla. Nous sommes à une semaine de noël donc le dossier « opération boule de neige » est clos, il n'y a plus, je cite, qu'à tout appliquer. Quand Alice m'a annoncé que tout était prêts pour noël, j'ai été soulagé. J'ai eu tord. Maintenant, elle me bassine avec le nouvel an. Je retourne chez mes parents pour noël. Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps mais je suis vraiment heureuse de les voir, ça fait longtemps.

Quand Alice termine son monologue, elle m'entraîne dans le salon de la villa des Cullen. Je suis là en tant que main d'œuvre pour la décoration. Esmée, la mère d'Alice est là, son père travail et les autres … et bien les autres ont réussit à se défiler.

Alors que nous peaufinons le sapin, le téléphone sonne. Esmée part répondre nous laissa saule Alice et moi.

- Bella !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une vieille boule, elle est affreuse, tu vas quand même pas mettre ça !

- Quelle importance, avec les guirlandes on ne la verra peut même plus !

Elle me regarde avec un air choqué. J'ai dit une connerie là.

- … mais on ne sais jamais, tout doit être parfait en dessous.

Elle se détends, me souris et retourne à sa tache.

Ouf, je viens d'éviter la mise à mort pour « faute de goût » !

- Alice !

Esmée venait de revenir en appelant Alice.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe maman ?

- C'était Edward au téléphone ! Il vient pour noël !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Il a une semaine de vacances, il arrive demain et repart le 27.

Alice pousse un petit cri perçant qui aurait pu exploser le tympan de n'importe qui n'étant pas habitué, et se met à sauter sur place.

- C'est trop génial ! C'est trop génial ! Oh ! C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas être là, Bella.

Euh dommage c'est pas le mot que j'aurait employé mais bon.

- Euh … ouais c'est dommage.

En faite, je ne préfère pas le revoir, ça serait beaucoup trop gênant après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

- Tu te rappelles de mon frère ? Il était à la fête de charité ?

- Oui, vaguement.

Le souvenir est très vivace au contraire.

Alice se tourne vers sa mère.

- Il vient avec Jane ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit mais j'espère. J'ai très envie de rencontrer ma futur belle-fille.

Futur belle-fille ? Il est fiancé ? J'étais donc bien un coup d'un soir, comme ça, pour passer le temps. Non pas que ça me dérange, j'ai fait pareil mais … ça me touche quand même. Ridicule ! En tout cas il est hors de question que je revienne dans cette maison temps qu'il est là.

_Edward PVD_

C'est pas possible de voir à quel point certaines filles peuvent être vulgaire ! L'annonce de mon célibat à fait le tour du labo à la vitesse de l'éclaire et bien sur toute les filles se sont presque jeter sur moi. C'était comme ça avant Jane et j'étais plus que soulager de voir qu'elles se sont calmées quand elles ont su que j'étais pris. Mais là, c'est repartit. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais très beau, canon, etc. mais moi je ne me trouve rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles me trouve et ça me gêne qu'elles me colle comme ça.

On frappe à la porte de mon bureau. Une grande blonde entre en me regardant avec l'air d'un prédateur en chasse.

- Heidi ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaux ta visite ?

- Monsieur Blanster veut vous voir dans son bureau dès que possible.

- Bien. Et … vous n'auriez pas pu me dire ça par téléphone ou par mail !

- Je préférais vous le dire en personne. Pour avoir la réponse tout de suite.

- Merci, j'irai dès que j'aurais fini mon rapport, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

- à tout de suite alors !

- C'est ça.

Elle sort en me faisant un clin d'œil. Pitié ! Je devrais peut être dire que je suis gay pour avoir la paix !

Je me dépêche de boucler mon travail et me dirige vers le bureau de mon patron. Je frappe à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez.

Je pénètre dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Cullen !

- Bonjour.

- Je vous en pris, essayez-vous.

Je commence à chercher ce que j'ai bien pu faire mais … rien ou alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Ouf.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je sais que votre famille et votre pays vous manque.

- Euh … oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Et bien voilà nous allons ouvrir un labo de recherche à Forks alors j'ai pensé à vous pour le diriger.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous êtes originaire de là-bas et surtout vous êtes notre meilleur élément.

- C'est une promotion ?

- Effectivement.

C'est génial, je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ma famille.

- Donc, reprend-t-il, vous partez en vacances et ne revenez pas. Vous restez à Forks, vous commencer le 28.

- Déjà ?

- ça vous pose un problème ?

- Pas du tout c'est parfait.

- Bien alors bonne chance.

- Merci monsieur.

En sortant du bureau, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je vais aller à Forks, et je vais rester là-bas. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma famille.

Bella. Oh c'est pas vrai, Bella est là-bas ! Je vais forcement la voir, d'après ce que j'ai comprit elle est amie avec ma sœur. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a aucune envie de me revoir mais on aura pas le choix.

Je ne crois pas au destin mais peut être que si on est réunit involontairement c'est que notre destin est d'être ensemble … ou pas. Maintenant les dés sont jetés, il n'y a plus qu'à voir ce qu'il va se passer.

* * *

ça vous a plus ? J'ai bien aimé écrire les folies d'Alice, je trouve toujours ça drôle surtout quand c'est pas moi qu'elle soule ! à la place de Bella, je crois que je l'aurais tuer si elle venait squatter à 7 h du matin.

La suite ne sera probablement pas publier avant janvier (avec noël, le nouvel an, les vacances ...).

Bon je vous laisse je vais aller faire ma bûche pour ce soir (je sais tout le monde s'en fou). Je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous ?) un très joyeux noël et une bonne année si on ne se revois pas d'ici là.

à bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pas de chance !

Oh miracle, ça remarche enfin ! Du coup pas besoin de recopier, heureusement parce que ça m'emballait pas vraiment !

Nous avions laisser Bella aux prises avec Alice pour préparer les fêtes de fin d'année et Edward qui s'apprêtait à rentrer aux Etat-Unis.

Voilà la suite.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Pas de chance !

_Edward PDV_

J'avais décidé de leur annoncer la nouvelle de mon retour définitif au pays à noël, une sorte de surprise de noël. Je sais que ma mère sera folle de joie. Elle me dit souvent qu'elle aimerait voir son fils plus souvent et pas seulement 2 fois dans l'année, enfin, quand je peux venir, ce qui n'est pas arriver depuis 2 ans ! On se téléphone souvent mais c'est pas pareil. Mon père ne me dit trop rien mais je sais de part ma mère que je lui manque beaucoup.

Il y a ma sœur. Elle aussi voudrait me voir plus. Elle peut être parfaitement agaçante et énervant mais je l'adore. Son trop plein d'énergie me fatigue parfois mais il peut aussi me redonner la pêche. Jasper, son fiancé, est d'un calme olympien, il arrive à la canaliser un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Mon cousin me manque beaucoup aussi. Nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler et nous taquiner. Ça exaspérait ma mère d'ailleurs mais, nous, ça nous faisait beaucoup rire. Nous avions l'habitude, avant mon départ, de faire du baseball chaque dimanche. Mon père se joignait parfois à nous quand il n'était pas de garde. Et puis Rosalie est arrivé. Je ne le l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. En réalité, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de la connaître et passer outre son apparente froideur. Emmett me disait qu'elle était très gentille et généreuse et qu'elle était en faite très timide. Tout ce que je voyais c'est que je passais moins de temps avec Emmett qui, lui, passé son temps avec elle.

J'étais égoïste, je le sais. Je me suis rendu compte de ça avec Jane, ma première relation durable. Avant, je ne restais rarement plus d' 1 mois avec la même fille. Je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de m'attacher ou peut être n'avais-je tout simplement pas trouver la bonne personne. Je pensais l'avoir trouvée avec Jane mais je me suis manifestement trompé vu la facilité avec laquelle je l'ai oubliée. J'ai ressentis plus de culpabilité par rapport à la manière dont ça c'est terminé que de peine. Je l'ai aimée, ça oui, mais c'était un amour éphémère.

Aujourd'hui beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête dont la plupart sont sans réponse et n'en auront peut être jamais. Suis-je content de rentrer au Etat-Unis ? Oui. Est-ce une bonne chose ? L'avenir le dira. Ai-je envie de retrouver une vie amoureuse tout de suite ? Je n'en suis pas sur. Ai-je envie de donner mon énergie pour tenter de faire marcher une relation pour qu'elle devienne sérieuse ? Je ne pense pas. Est-ce que je veux d'une relation avec Bella ? Je ne sais pas, peut être. Mais si je le veux est-ce que je veux une relation basée sur le sexe, de l'amitié, être juste le frère de sa meilleure amie qu'elle croise 1 fois par mois, une relation de couple ? C'est LA question. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Chose importante aussi : que veux-t-elle de moi ? Rien ou juste un petit quelque chose ou plus ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait. Ou peut être est-elle comme moi, elle ne sais peut être pas non plus ?

Je ne peux retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de me poser un million de questions inutiles. La meilleure chose à faire c'est de laisser couler. Je vais tranquillement aller chez mes parents comme prévue et passer du bon temps en famille. Je croiserai peut être Bella ou peut être pas, on verra bien. J'aviserais plus tard ce que j'ai ressentis en la voyant. Après tout peut être que je l'ai idéalisé !

L'avion atterri. Je me rend compte que j'ai chopé un énorme mal de crâne à cogiter comme ça ! Je suis la file des voyageurs se dirigeant vers le hall de l'aéroport. Je récupère mes bagages et commence à chercher ma mère qui devait venir me chercher. Je la vois en train de fouiller l'aéroport des yeux. Je m'avance vers elle quand finalement elle me voit. Un immense sourire illumine son visage. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle m'avait manqué à ce point.

Elle me sert dans ses bras. J'en fais de même.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

- à moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tout le monde m'a manqué.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'emmener vers la voiture.

- Tu es venue seul ?

- Euh … ben oui.

Elle n'insista pas. Je me demande pourquoi elle me demande ça !

Ma mère se gare devant la maison. Je ressens toujours ce sentiment de bien-être quand j'approche cette maison qui a abrité mon enfance et de mon adolescence, jusqu'à mon départ à l'université.

Une fois à l'intérieur mon regard se pose immédiatement sur mon piano. Cela n'échappe pas à ma mère.

- Tu veux en jouer ?

- Pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué, je préfère dormir avant. Et puis ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas joué …

- Tu ne joues pas en Angleterre ?

- Pas le temps !

Elle me sourie tendrement.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Si on veut. Le plateau repas dans l'avion était dégoûtant.

- Allez viens dans la cuisine, il reste du gratin de ce midi je vais t'en réchauffer.

Je la suis. J'ai toujours adoré les petits plats de ma mère, c'est un vrai cordon bleu ! Elle se dirige vers le frigo et en sort un plat. Elle met une bonne part de son contenue dans une assiette et la met à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Elle sort couteau et fourchette qu'elle pose sur la table. Je m'assoie tendit qu'elle remplit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle pose devant moi. La sonnerie du micro-onde retenti et ma mère se lève pour aller chercher mon assiette.

Je commence à manger. Je confirme ma mère aurait pu devenir un grand chef de restaurant !

- Tu aurais du faire carrière dans la cuisine maman !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! J'adore mon métier de puéricultrice, je ne changerai pour rien au monde !

C'est vrai que ma mère adore les enfants, elle est formidable avec eux. Elle travail dans une crèche où tous les enfants l'adore !

- Alice vient ce soir, elle a hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Papa est là ?

- Non, il travaille jusqu'à 21 h.

Ma mère me posa quelque question sur ma vie en Angleterre. Je reste assez vague surtout lorsque qu'elle sont plus … disons personnelles. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler c'est de ma vie sentimentale.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ton dessert préféré ?

Rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! Je lui adresse un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

Elle se lève pour prendre la glace à la vanille dans le congélateur. Elle en fait 3 boules qu'elle dépose dans une coupe à glace. Elle les recouvre de chantilly et elle arrose le tout de chocolat fondu.

Je me régale, j'adore ce dessert je pourrais presque me nourrir uniquement de ça !

Mon plan initiale de dormir a été finalement balayé par ma mère. Elle a réussit à me traîner jusqu'au piano. J'étais assez réticent au début, ça fait plusieurs année que je n'ai pas joué. Au bout du compte, ça m'a fait un grand bien. Depuis toujours, jouer de la musique m'a détendu. Je préfère le piano mais je sais jouer de la guitare, qui est quand même plus facile à transporter !

Le début a été un peu laborieux, j'étais quand même pas mal rouillé. Au fur et à mesure j'ai retrouvé l'aisance que mes doigts ont toujours eux pour courir sur les touches du clavier. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai passé plusieurs heures sur mon piano. C'est ma sœur, toujours à moitié hystérique, qui me refait prendre pied dans le moment présent.

- Edward, je suis trop contente de te voir ! Me dit-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- Moi aussi mais si tu ne me lâche pas je vais mourir asphyxié !

- Oh, désolé. Bonjour maman !

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Regarde moi ça maman, notre petit Edward est toujours aussi chou !

- C'est vrai ça !

- Je ne suis pas petit ! Je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi Alice.

- Je sais mais j'adore t'embêter.

- Merci, ça, j'avais remarqué !

- Au faite, tu ne nous as pas ramené ta copine ? J'avais envie de connaître ma future belle-sœur.

Ça, c'est-ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat. Merci Alice !

- Non. Euh … on n'est plus vraiment ensemble.

- Comment ça plus vraiment ?

- Plus du tout en réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a eu quelques divergence.

Je n'est pas mais alors pas du tout envie de parler de ça.

- Des divergence dans quoi exactement ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu es trop curieuse ?

- Si mais je m'en fiche, alors ?

- Alice laisse ton frère tranquille.

- Mais maman, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

- ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Peut être mais je veux savoir. Tu réponds ou c'est trop gênant ?

- Euh … ba en faite …

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ?

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as trompé !

Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai une sœur aussi perspicace ?

- Mais comment …

- Comment je le sais ? C'est simple vu ton hésitation, j'en suis déduit que c'était gênant et que c'était ta faute donc … Tu l'as trompé.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre !

- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venue et tu viens de confirmer que c'est ça !

Un silence assez gênant s'installa ensuite.

- Bon, les enfants, je vais préparer le dîner. Je vous appelle dès que c'est prêt.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposais-je.

- C'est gentil mais repose toi, tu dois être fatigué de ton voyage.

Elle nous adressa un dernier sourire à moi et Alice avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Je me retrouve seule avec ma sœur qui arbore un grand sourire de m'avoir percé à jour.

_Bella PDV_

Nous sommes le 23 décembre. Demain je prends un avion pour rejoindre mes parents et j'en suis ravie. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vue. Je suis partit faire mes études ici dans ce coin perdu et gris alors que j'adore le soleil. Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Je ne pense pas le savoir moi-même. Je voulais m'éloigner de mes parents, même si je les aime énormément, pour prendre un peu d'indépendance. ! J'ai choisie Seattle par hasard mais je ne le regrette absolument pas. J'ai trouvé ici une deuxième famille auprès des Cullen.

J'entre donc à l'hôpital où je vais commencer une nouvelle garde. Je croise Alice qui elle rentre chez elle.

- Coucou Bella !

- Salut Alice comment tu va ?

- Bien mais je suis crevé.

- Il y a du monde ?

- T'imagine pas ! Entre les gens qui s'électrocutent en branchant leur guirlandes, ceux qui tombent de l'échelle en accrochant ces même guirlande, ça ne désempli pas !

- Et demain les gens qui s'ouvrent la main en ouvrant les huîtres !

- Heureusement que je bosse pas demain !

- Pareil !

- Au faite, tu as entendu les infos ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ils prévoient une grosse tempête de neige qui devrait immobiliser tout le trafic aérien et terrestre.

- Oh non ! Je devais retourner chez mes parents !

- Tu ne peux pas partir plus tôt ?

- Non j'ai une garde toute la nuit jusque demain 7 h. J'ai normalement juste le temps d'attraper mon avion ensuite.

- J'espère que tu pourras l'avoir, je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi de passer noël chez tes parents.

- J'espère aussi. Mais bon souvent, ils annoncent la tempête du siècle et au final on a 3 flocons !

- Principe de précaution au cas ou !

- Je sais, ça me laisse un espoir.

- En tout cas si tu ne peux pas partir, ne reste pas seule, viens à la maison, ça fera plaisir à mes parents de te voir. Et puis, tu pourra mieux connaître mon frère ! Vous vous êtes à peine vue pendant le gala.

Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! J'ai vue plus de ton frère que toi, je pense. Enfin j'espère ! Et j'ai une trouille monstre de le revoir.

- Je veux pas déranger, c'est noël, c'est une fête de famille.

- Justement tu fais partie de la famille. Ça fait presque une semaine que tu viens plus à la maison, ma mère a envie de te voir ! Tu nous évites ? Finit-elle en rigolant.

Nous juste ton frère. Je tente de rire avec elle.

- Mais non, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot c'est tout.

- Ok. Bon je te laisse. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi avant de m'endormir sur mon volant !

- Bonne nuit.

- Merci et n'oubli pas, si tu ne peux pas partir, viens à la maison.

- ça marche.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne neige pas avant que je parte.

7 h 25. Je suis à la bourre. La nuit a été très chargée. Apparemment, les routes ont commencé à verglacer et les accidents plus ou moins grave se sont multipliés.

Je distingue à travers les portes vitrées de l'hôpital que la neige a commencé à tomber créant une fine pellicule blanche sur le sol. Je me dirige précipitamment sur le parking manquant de peu de m'étaler. Je me rattrape de justesse à un poteau se trouvant à côté de moi. Une fois plus en équilibre sur mes jambes, j'avance précautionneusement sur le sol gelé. J'atteins miraculeusement ma voiture sans me casser une jambe.

À ce stade là, je ne me fais plus trop illusion. Au vue de l'état des routes (qui doit refléter celle des piste de décollage et d'atterrissage), tout les vols ont due être annulés. Je décide malgré tout de me rendre à l'aéroport.

Je fais le trajet avec presque le double de temps. Je préfère rouler très doucement même si, visiblement, les routes ont été salés pour faire fondre la neige et le verglas, des plaques glissantes sont toujours présente.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'aéroport mon avion aurait du déjà avoir décollé. Avec un peu de « chance », vu la météo, il a été retardé et je peux encore l'attraper. Le tableau d'affichage annonce que mon vol est retardé. Bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Je me dirige vers le comptoir de ma compagnie aérienne. Il y a une queue très importante et les gens semblent être très énervé. Aïe, ça s'annonce mal ! Je soupire en me mettant au bout de la queue. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je patiente quand une voie se fait entendre par un interphone dans tout l'aéroport.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer qu'au vue de la météo et de l'état des pistes, tout les vols sont annulés et ceux pour une durée encore indéterminé. Nous vous invitons à prendre contact avec vos compagnies aérienne pour plus de précisions. Merci de votre compréhension.

Tout le monde autour de moi se met à protester. C'est pas vrai, je suis maudite ! Je vais commencé par allez voir l'hôtesse pour me renseigner un peu plus précisément. Très vite un homme aux couleurs de la compagnie aérienne s'avance vers nous en réclamant notre attention.

- Bonjour. Comme vous venez de l'apprendre votre avion ne pourra pas décollé aujourd'hui.

Une autre vague de protestation.

- Quand pourront nous avoir notre vol, demande un homme derrière moi.

- Nous ne savons pas précisément mais très certainement pas avant demain en fin de journée. L'alerte météo est maintenue jusqu'à demain 15 h et il faut ensuite déneigé les pistes, ce qui peut prendre plusieurs heures.

- Mais c'est noël ! Nous voulons le passer avec notre famille, reprend l'homme.

- J'entends bien mais malheureusement la météo ne nous le permet pas. Bien sur nous nous engageons à régler tout les frais d'hôtel, de nourriture …

Déjà, je n'écoute plus. Bon réfléchissons. Quel choix me reste-t-il ? Je ne vais par rester dans cet aéroport pour noël ! Alors soit je rentre je moi soit … je vais chez Alice. Endroit où se trouve une certaine personne que je m'évertue à éviter depuis prés d'une semaine. Je peux toujours renter chez moi sans rien dire à Alice, lui faire croire que j'ai eu mon avion ! En même temps, ils vont en parler aux infos donc elle va le savoir et par la même occasion savoir que je lui ai mentit. Elle va me demander pourquoi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans les détails ! Pour commencer je vais retourner vers Forks, je réfléchirai en route à ce que je fais.

En sortant de l'aéroport je me rend compte que l'intensité des chutes de neige a redoublé. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et commence tout doucement à rouler vers Forks. Je suis presque arrivé quand mon portable se met à sonner. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre. Je trouve tout de même le moyen de me ranger sur le bas côté de la route, sur un des rare endroit pas trop gelé.

- Allo.

- Bella, c'est Alice. Je viens de voir à la télé que tout les vols ont été annulés.

- Oui je sais je reviens de l'aéroport. Aucun vol avant au moins demain soir.

- Bon c'est pas grave tu viens à la maison ! Tu es où là ?

- Quelque part dans l'immense forêt qui mène à Forks !

- Ok. Tu viens directement à la maison c'est plus prés surtout que les routes doivent être super glissante.

- ça tu peux le dire !

- Je préviens maman et on t'attend.

- D'accord. Merci Alice.

- Bel ?

- Ouais ?

- Fait gaffe sur la route parce que même avec une jambe dans le plâtre, je te refais le repars de noël sur ton lit d'hôpital.

Je sourie.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Bye.

Je raccroche et balance mon téléphone sur le siège passager. C'est à ce moment là que je prends conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. Je vais allez chez Alice. Je vais voir Edward ! Oh merde, une vague d'angoisse s'empare de moi. J'étais sur que je ne le reverrais jamais et là … ba je vais le revoir et ça me stresse. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui ! On est censé s'être à peine adressé la parole la seule et unique fois où l'on s'est vue. Qu'est-ce qu'il va vouloir ? On oublie tout et on recommence, le sexe en moins ? On s'envoie en l'air une dernière fois et hop il retourne dans son pays ? Ou va-t-il m'ignorer ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? Je ne le sais même pas.

Dans la plus grande confusion, je reprends la route.

* * *

ça vous a plus ?

Chapitre disons de transition. Au départ, je pensais mettre la fête de noël à la suite mais finalement je vais en faire un chapitre à part.

Prochain chapitre donc fête de noël et surtout rencontre, enfin retrouvailles plutôt, entre Bella et Edward.

à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Que la fête commence ! 1

Bonjour tout le monde (enfin bonsoir voir bonne nuit en réalité) !

On m'a posé la question alors je précise que j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic. Elle me tient particulièrement à coeur et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber en cour de route. Je sais que le temps entre les postes est long mais je n'arrête pas !

Je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Que la fête commence ! (1 ère partie)

_Bella PDV_

Je m'engage sur le chemin de terre menant à la villa des Cullen. La route est particulièrement glissante à cet endroit et la visibilité réduite, due aux fortes précipitations de neige, n'aide pas. Je déteste conduire sous la neige presque autant que par temps de verglas.

Après quelques dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés, j'arrive enfin à bon port. Je coupe le contact et prend le temps de respirer un bon coup. Là je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis devant la maison, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'entrer maintenant. Et surtout les routes sont devenues complètement impraticables donc je ne peux absolument pas faire demi tour parce que, oui, j'y ai pensé. Ou si je reste enfermée dans la voiture peut être que personne ne me verra ? Là tu délire ma fille !

Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus, je voie la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une espèce de folle qui s'élance à vive allure sur le sol gelé. J'ouvre ma portière et sort. Je vois Jasper, resté sur le pas de la porte, appelé Alice et se cacher les yeux quand elle dérape à un mètre de moi. Elle me tombe dans les bras et m'entraîne dans sa chute. Nous atterrissons toute deux dans la neige. Aïe, ça fait mal et putain, c'est froid !

Alice s'assis sur le sol à côté de moi.

- Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !

- J'avais cru remarquer ! À moins que tu ai essayé de m'éliminer en voulant me fracasser le crâne par terre.

- Oh je suis désolé Bella. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Ben, je vais certainement avoir un beau bleu aux fesses mais sinon ça va.

Elle me sourit et se jette dans mes bras.

- Et les filles ! Si vous voulais vous envoyer en l'air dans la neige appelé nous, on veux participer.

- Emmett ! Le gronda Esmée.

- Ba quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir, l'air désespérer d'Esmée et Jasper lever les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

J'adore ce mec et son humour lourdingue ! C'est drôle mais ce genre de blague m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire alors qu'il désespère le reste de la famille.

Alice se remet debout et me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. Nous marchâmes plus doucement jusqu'au perron de la villa. Alice sauta directement dans les bras de Jasper pendant que je saluais Esmée et qu'Emmett m'étouffa dans son étreinte.

- Alice ne t'as pas fait mal au moins avec son … euh … enthousiasme dirons nous ?

- Elle a juste mal aux fesses, répondit Alice.

- Merci pour les précisions !

- Ba quoi c'est vrai !

- Allez tout le monde à l'intérieur avant de tomber malade. Ce serait dommage pour noël ! Nous allions justement passer à table.

Nous rentrions tous dans le grand hall d'entrée. J'entendais des voix et des rires provenant de la salle à manger.

- Tu devrais aller te changer Bella, tes vêtements sont mouillés.

- La faute à Alice, elle m'aurait pas balancer dans la neige !

- Je ne t'ai pas balancé dans la neige, j'ai glissé. Bref, viens je vais te passer des vêtements secs.

Je la suivis à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois entrés, elle ferma la porte à clé.

- Euh … tu compte abuser de mon innocence, dis-je en rigolant.

- Déshabille toi !

- Oh putain tu vas le faire !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Et franchement « abuser de mon innocence » ? Depuis quand tu est innocente ?

Très puérilement je lui tire la langue, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir mettre ?

Là, elle commence à me faire peur.

- Passe-moi un jean ça suffit. Mon pull est sec, seul mon pantalon est mouillé.

- Alors là c'est mal me connaître ! Humm dit-elle en inspectant son armoire. Restons dans le sobre.

Traduction version normal : ça va faire mal !

- Tu va mettre cette chemise et … cette jupe.

- Une jupe ? Mais t'es folle ! Tu sais le froid qu'il fait dehors ?

- Une chance qu'on soit à l'intérieur alors ! De toute façon je suis plus petite que toi aucun de mes pantalons ne t'ira.

C'est qu'elle a raison en plus ! Elle a de la chance.

- Ba qu'est-ce que t'attend pour te changer ?

- Ah parce que tu reste ?

- Magne le repas va refroidir.

Elle a malgré tout la décence de se retourner. J'enfile rapidement les vêtements et ainsi que les ballerines qu'elle me donne. Elle se poste devant moi m'inspectant de la tête aux pied.

- Très jolie. Rien comparer à ce soir mais bon …

- Ce soir ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Tu me fais peur là.

Elle rigola en m'entraînant vers les escaliers. En descendant, je sens un nœud dans mon estomac. Je sens que je vais vivre un cauchemar.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, la première personne que je vis fut Edward. Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir avec son tee-shirt gris clair et son petit jean noir qui lui moule les fesses à la perfection. Oui parce que je ne le vois que de dos, il est entrain de parler avec Carlisle. D'ailleurs quand ce dernier me voie, il vient vers moi avec un grand sourire. C'est là qu'Edward se retourne et je vous jure que j'aurait presque pu m'évanouir devant son magnifique visage ! Bon j'exagère en peu enfin à peine. C'est normal que je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tout ses vêtements ? Il a l'air un peu crispé quand même ! Aïe, il a pas l'air ravi de me voir, ça va être gaie la soirée !

_Edward PDV_

Dès le moment où j'ai su qu'elle était arrivée, je me suis senti anxieux. Je me demande toujours comment agir avec elle. Je ne peux manifestement pas être froid ou distant, ça fait trop mec qui tire son coup et basta. Bon c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé mais c'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur et je dois être un minimum sympa. Et surtout j'ai envie d'être sympa avec elle.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Alice lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Ça m'étonne pas d'elle ! Par contre quand ma mère revient et nous a dit qu'Alice avait emmené Bella dans sa chambre pour se changer … je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer à moitié nu. Bon faut que je me ressaisisse avant que quelqu'un remarque quelque chose et que je passe pour un pervers.

Je suis entrain de parler boulot avec mon père pour me distraire mais quand il se met à fixer un point derrière moi avec un sourire bienveillant, je sais qu'elle est là. Mon père va à sa rencontre et c'est là que je me retourne. Je la voie et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle me regarde et je commence à stresser de plus belle.

Mon père la salut ainsi que Rosalie. Là, il ne reste plus que moi. Je voie Alice s'emparer du bras de Bella et la tirer vers moi.

- Bella, tu te rappelle de mon frère, Edward ?

- Euh … oui, dit-elle en me regardant à peine.

Elle semble toute timide, bien loin de la femme entreprenante que j'ai rencontré à cette soirée. Ce côté-là d'elle me plait beaucoup aussi.

- Soyez pas timide, faites vous la bise !

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien. Nous sommes hésitant et assez maladroit dès que l'un tourne le tête d'un côté l'autre fait de même. Finalement, j'encadre son visage de mes mains pour l'empêcher de bouger et nous finissons par enfin nous embrasser sur les joues. Son contact réveille les sensations éprouvées cette fameuse nuit dans ses bras.

- Ravie de te revoir Bella, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle semble surprise mais me rend mon sourire.

- Moi aussi.

- Tout le monde à table, c'est prêt ! Annonce ma mère qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la table de la salle à manger. Je me retrouve à côté de Bella, chaque couple étant l'un à côté de l'autre, Bella et moi sommes les seuls célibataire.

- Tu doit être déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour noël, Alice m'a dit que ça compté beaucoup pour toi, commença mon père.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue mes parents et je ne pourrais pas partir pour le nouvel an puisque je travaille alors ça reporte à … loin. Encore.

Elle soupira et son air triste me sera le cœur.

- Tu pourra peut être avoir quelques jours de congé bientôt …

- Je ne pense pas, on a pas mal de boulots en ce moment. En plus, j'avais réussi à avoir quelques jours pour pouvoir profiter de ma famille, ça n'arrive que rarement.

La pauvre. Je la comprend moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait d'être loin des siens pendant longtemps. Pendant les fêtes, c'est encore pire. Bien sur on se téléphone, on s'envoie des lettres, des mails … mais ce n'est pas pareil. Dans ces moments là, je voulais pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras, les embrasser, les voir sourire …

Ma mère du sentir le malaise puisqu'elle changea de sujet rapidement.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Bella partie téléphoner dans le bureau de mon père pour prévenir ses parents qu'elle ne pouvais pas venir. Alice et Rosalie sont parties attendre Bella dans la chambre de ma sœur. Jasper et Emmett jouais au jeux vidéo et mon père aidait ma mère à débarrasser la table. Moi, je restais planter devant la baie vitré à regarder les épais flocons de neige tomber sur le sol déjà immaculé.

J'entendis quelqu'un renifler. Ça venait du bureau de mon père. La porte était restée entrebâillé. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière pour regarder à travers la fine ouverture. Je vis Bella assise sur le petit canapé. Elle avais son visage dans ses mains. Elle pleurait.

Je ne pu résister à la tentation de la réconforter. J'ouvris la porte en grand et m'approchais d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver alors je m'assoie à coté d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et lève son visage plein de larme vers moi.

- Bella …

Sans que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle me saute au cou et se met à pleurer sur mon épaule. Instinctivement, j'entoure sa fine taille de mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Calme toi.

Elle finit par relever la tête et sortir de mon étreinte.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours été vachement émotive et je suis vraiment déçu et je suis fatigué et …

- Hey ! C'est pas la peine de te justifier !

Elle me souris faiblement.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas vue tes parents ?

- Presque un an.

- C'est normal que tu soit si triste. Moi ça faisait 2 ans. Ils me manquaient énormément tu n'a pas idée. Le plus dure c'était noël, les anniversaires, … bref tout les grands moments de famille. C'est pour ça que …

Là je m'arrête parce que je commence à trop parler, beaucoup trop parler.

- Que quoi ?

Je soupire en réfléchissant. Faut-il que je lui dise ou non ? Bon allez de toute façon …

- Je vais te dire quelque chose mais personne ne le sais encore. Je voulais leur faire la surprise demain. Tu doit me promettre de ne rien dire.

- Je te le jure, dit-elle en levant la main comme font les gens dans ces procès à la télé.

Cela me fit sourire, elle est si touchante.

- On m'a proposé un poste, ici à Forks.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et j'avoue que j'ai surtout accepté pour me rapprocher de ma famille.

- Alors tu vas vivre ici ? Et … ça veux dire qu'on va se voir souvent !

Elle avait un petit air effrayé sur son visage.

- Oui, enfin si tu n'a pas envie …

- NON ! Euh … je veux dire non. C'est juste qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là … au gala … j'étais pas sur que tu sois ravis de me revoir. Et … je dois dire que j'ai paniqué quand j'ai sût que je devais passer noël avec toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Non laisse tomber.

- Bella. On va se côtoyer très régulièrement alors il vaut mieux mettre les choses à plat dès maintenant.

- D'accord. J'avais peur parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais de moi et parce que je ne savais pas ce que moi je voulais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien … c'est pas mon genre de coucher avec un inconnu … alors je ne sais pas trop comment faire tu voie ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était rien passé ou nous ignorer ou faire comme si on avait juste sympathisé durant cette soirée …

Je ne put me retenir un petit rire.

- Je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans !

- C'est juste que je me suis posé les même questions.

Elle me regarda avec un air étonné.

- Tu sais, je ne saute pas sur tout ce quoi porte une jupe !

- J'avais une robe ce soir là.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Tu étais magnifique d'ailleurs.

- Serais-tu en train de me draguer ?

- Non, je constate. Tu sais que tu … j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis ce soir là.

J'ai faillit dire qu'elle m'obsédait ce qui est vrai mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je suis un psychopathe !

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ce genre de truc.

- Des trucs du genre ?

- Ben je sais pas mais quand on dit ça, ça veut dire couple et tout le tralala en général.

- Avant de parler couple et tout le tralala comme tu dit, on peut déjà essayer d'être amis, histoire de voir si déjà tu peux supporter mon sale caractère.

- Si t'as un sale caractère, t'as pas vue le mien !

Je lui lance un grand sourire qu'elle me rend. Nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder avant que je ne reprennent conscience de la réalité.

- Les filles doivent t'attendre.

- Tu as raison, je devrais les rejoindre.

Elle se lève et se fige. Je me retourne et vois mon père à la porte.

Sans un mot, elle sort de la pièce. Je me retrouve seule avec mon père qui affiche un air pas spécialement ravie.

_Bella PDV_

Je n'ose pas regarder Carlisle en passant à côté de lui. Je me dépêche de sortir pour me réfugier dans le salon. Je suis soulager de voir que les garçon n'y sont plus. Je prend une minute histoire de reprendre mes esprit. J'ai peur de ce que Carlisle a bien pu entendre. Lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux, son expression était indéchiffrable. Si au moins il avait l'air choqué, surpris ou en colère, j'aurais su qu'il avait comprit que le soir du gala nous n'avons pas fait que nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Mais j'ai aucun indice et ça me stress.

- Bella ?

Je me retourne pour voir Esmée me fixer avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tu était là à fixer le vide … quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Oui Esmée, je suis préoccupé. Je me demande comment va évoluer ma relation avec votre fils. Parce que oui j'ai couché avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et maintenant je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je suis attirée par lui ça c'est sur mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- Bella ?

- Hein ? Oh pardon Esmée, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle me sourie.

- J'avais vue ! Tu sais où est Edward ? J'ai besoin de lui …

- Euh … non.

Je me suis demandée si c'était une bonne idée qu'Esmée sache que j'avais passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle n'est pas Alice, elle ne chercherai pas des explications au moindre de mes faits et gestes.

- En faite, je crois qu'il parlait avec Carlisle dans son bureau.

- D'accord. Les filles doivent t'attendre pour se préparer. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu était déjà avec elles. Tu devrais monter les rejoindre.

- Vous avez raison, je vais monter.

J'avais à peine mis mon pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'Esmée m'appela à nouveau. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin, tu peux te confier à moi.

- Oui je sais. Merci Esmée.

Elle me sourie à nouveau et retourne dans la cuisine. Cette femme est merveilleuse. C'est un peu comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

Je finis de monter les marches, pas trop emballer par l'après midi qui m'attends. Arrivée devant la chambre d'Alice, je prends une grande inspiration, histoire de me donner du courage. Peine perdue.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte puis, comme je suis bien obligée, l'ouvre et là, je me fige devant une vision d'horreur. Mon enfer personnel.

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé ?

A la base, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais en écrivant j'ai pensé à de nouvelles choses alors du coup ce chapitre sera en 2 partie.

Vous le savez peut être déjà mais les fics de Tara Sue Me ont été suprimé, pas assez correct ou un truc comme ça. Je trouve ça scandaleux, si on aime pas on les lit pas, ce genre de fics sont en général très largement signalé comme pouvant choquer. En plus avec un titre comme "la soumise" et un rated M, c'est sur que c'est pas que de petits bisous innoncent ! Bref une pétition a été lancé alors si vous voulez signer c'est là (sans les espaces) : http : // www . fanfiction . net /s /5734048 /1 / Petition

Prochain chapitre la discution Carlisle/Edward ... entre autre !

à bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Que la fête commence ! 2

Bonjour à tous.

Et bien je peux vous dire que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je puisse poster aujourd'hui !

Pour la petite histoire, j'utilise mon portable comme modem internet via port USB et ... j'ai changé de forfait ET de portable. J'y suis depuis 10 h ce matin et ça voulais pas marcher ! Enfin bon là ça marche mais je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait alors je ne sais pas si la suite arrivera vite ou pas ! Désolé d'avance si l'attente est longue voir très longue.

En plus j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir voir le trailer d'Eclipse le 12 mars (pas de connection internet, pas de vidéo) mais ouf ça devrait le faire !

Et houra, le site déconne. Encore. ça faisait longtemps !

Bonne lecture.

********

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Que la fête commence ! (2ème partie)**

_Edward PDV_

Bella vient de sortir du bureau. Mon père et moi nous observons. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu entendre, très certainement plus que ce qu'il devrait savoir. Je l'entends se racler la gorge et il entre dans dans la pièce.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Euh … ouai.

Il ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait me parler, il reste sans rien dire pendant un moment. Ce silence me rend dingue !

- Papa. Je … je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais …

Il m'arrête d'un signe de main.

- Je suis arrivé quand Bella était en train de pleurer dans tes bras.

Ok ! Donc il a absolument tout entendu.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…

- Tu as couché avec elle pendant ce gala.

Ça c'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Oui. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas.

- Tu ne me dois pas d'excuse Edward. La seul personne a qui tu devrais t'excuser ce serai Bella mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne regrette pas non plus alors, il n'y a pas besoin excuses.

Mon père a toujours le chic pour faire des espèces d'analyse des situations, c'est psy qu'il aurait du faire !

- Je t'ai toujours connu avec plein de filles, tu ne t'attachai jamais. Même si tu ne les as jamais ramené à la maison, je l'ai su.

Autre chose pénible : mon père sait toujours tout, je sais pas comment il fait !

- Tu semblais toujours si détaché des relations amoureuses … je me suis dit que tu étais jeune, que tu finirai par trouver une fille qui te donnerai envie de te calmer mais … les années ont passés et rien n'a vraiment changé. On aurait dit que tu refusais de t'engager, que tu voulais plus que tout éviter de t'attacher à une fille.

Alors là, je suis sur le cul, je ne pensais pas être aussi transparent.

- Je me suis juré de ne jamais souffrir pour une fille. Quand j'ai vue ce qui est arrivé à Paul …

Paul était le grand frère de mon meilleur ami lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Il était fou amoureux d'une fille mais elle a été odieuse avec lui, l'a humilié et j'en passe. Je l'ai vue complètement effondré, ses parents on fini par l'envoyer voir un psy et ont déménagé loin d'ici. Le jour où ils sont partis j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami … à cause d'une fille en quelque sorte. Ce jour là je me suis juré de ne jamais souffrir pour une fille.

- C'était il y a longtemps Edward, tu n'avais que 10 ans ! Au fond ça explique des choses. Si tu as grandis avec l'idée que s'attacher à une fille conduisait forcement à la souffrance … J'aurais dû le voir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa. C'est moi qui me suis fait des films dans ma tête d'enfant. J'ai cru avoir trouvé le bonheur avec Jane mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il me fallait.

- J'avais retrouvé espoir quand ta mère m'a parlé d'elle ! Au faite, Alice m'a dit que tu l'as trompé et …

Au merde, il est entrain de faire le lien je crois. Je le vois réfléchir et soudain son visage s'éclaire dans la compréhension.

- C'était Bella ? C'est avec Bella que tu as trompé Jane ?

- Euh … oui.

- Oh, Edward…

- Je le regrette tu sais, d'avoir fait du mal à Jane. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'ai peut être jamais cesser d'être le salaud que j'étais avec les filles.

- Que compte tu faire avec Bella ?

- Et bien comme tu l'as entendu, on va essayer d'être ami et de se connaître et … enfin on verra bien où ça va nous mener.

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas la faire souffrir. Bella fait partit de la famille, ta mère et moi la considérons un peu comme notre fille tu vois ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer que je comprenais.

- Elle a l'air forte comme ça mais elle est fragile émotionnellement. L'éloignement d'avec ses parents et parfois très dure pour elle, elle tient énormément à eux. Si tu veux être son ami et surtout si tu veux être son petit ami, tu vas devoir prendre soin d'elle et, je t'en supplie, ne la brusque pas, c'est le meilleur moyen pour la braquer.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne veux que son bien. Elle …elle représente beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais c'est comme si il y a une connexion entre nous. On ne se connaît pas mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Il me sourit.

- Bien. Fait attention à toi aussi. Elle est capable de s'éloigner de toi juste parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi. Tu vas devoir être patient. Tu es mon fils, je ne veux pas que tu souffres non plus.

- Je te promette faire attention à moi … et à elle aussi.

- Au faite ta mère te cherchait tout à l'heure. Elle est dans la cuisine.

Je me lève et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand mon père m'appelle.

- Tu vas vraiment revenir habiter ici ?

- Oui.

- Je suis vraiment content.

- Ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît, je l'annoncerai ce soir.

- D'accord.

Je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre ma mère.

_Bella PDV_

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Bella !

Alice me regardait avec une expression contrariée. Apparemment, j'ai été trop lente à venir la rejoindre pour elle.

Elle se retourna et observa son lit sur lequel été posé de tonnes de fringues. Deux petit tas distinct puis 3 robes étalées côte à côte. Comme elle et Rose était très occupé à observer ces vêtements, je fut tenté de partir en courant mais …

- N'y pense même pas, me dit Alice sans m'accorder un regard.

- Quoi !

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu veux fuir mais tu n'iras nulle part.

- Tu ne peux pas me retenir !

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette maison avec le temps qu'il fait dehors. Je connais cette maison par cœur ainsi que toute les cachettes possibles et inimaginables. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Ne rends pas les choses plus pénibles … pour me faire plaisir, finit-elle dans une moue à vous fendre le cœur.

Je soupire, vaincue. Alice se met à sautiller sur place et à taper dans les mains. Dans ces moments là, elle fait vraiment peur !

- Parfait. Bon tu vas prendre une douche. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans les placards.

Puis elle dirige de nouveau sont attention sur les vêtements. Moi je reste là figé à me demander si je ne préfère pas la tempête de neige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Allez hop magne toi !

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me traîne littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ouvre la porte et me jette dedans. Je l'entends parler à travers la porte qu'elle a refermée.

- Dépêche toi, on a du boulot avant ce soir.

J'attends encore quelques secondes mais rien. Elle est partie. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me dépêcher alors je verrouille la porte de l'intérieur. Je connais Alice et je sais qu'elle serait capable de venir me chercher dans la douche pour rincer la mousse elle-même si elle trouve que je ne vais pas assez vite.

Une fois sûr d'être tranquille, je sors des serviettes, du gel douche et du shampooing. Je me déshabille et entre sous la douche. Je règle l'eau bien chaude et me savonne. Je reste longtemps à savourer l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, un peu trop apparemment pour Alice.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Elle tambourine à la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir. Quand je me disais bien que j'avais raison de la fermer !

- Ouvre cette porte Bella ou je la défonce !

Le pire c'est qu'elle en est capable ! J'éteins l'eau et m'enveloppe d'une serviette. Je sors précautionneusement de la douche, ce n'est pas le moment de me casser une jambe. Je défais le verrou et j'ai à peine le temps de me pousser qu'elle entre comme une furie dans la salle de bain.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est super en retard par ta faute.

- Euh … ba …

- Bref, tiens, mets ça.

Je la vois me tendre des sous-vêtements.

- Je les ai acheté pour toi de toutes façon alors … et tu mettra ce peignoir par-dessus.

Je prends les sous-vêtements à dentelle noire et le peignoir puis elle ressort.

- Tu as 2 minutes top chrono, me dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Je me dépêche de me sécher et de mettre sous-vêtement et peignoir avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Alice et Rose. À peine ai-je passé la porte qu'Alice me saute dessus.

- Assis toi là.

Je m'exécute et mes deux amis fondent sur moi. Rose est armée d'une brosse et Alice d'un sèche-cheveux. Elles passent un long moment à me tripoter les cheveux, j'ai horreur de ça. Une fois sec, je pensais que j'en avais finit avec cette torture mais non, il a fallu qu'elles me les lissent !

Après un long, très très long moment, elles semblaient enfin satisfaite du résultat.

- Bien ! C'est parfait ! Maintenant Bella on passe au maquillage.

Et elles passent encore un temps énorme à me maquiller.

Je prends mon mal en patience et attends patiemment qu'elles finissent. Mon esprit dérive vers Edward et la conversation que nous avons eus tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux vraiment et ça m'agace. Je pense que de passer du temps avec lui me permettra de savoir ce que je veux. En y réfléchissant, ça m'a fait une impression étrange de le revoir. Mais c'était une bonne impression, je veux dire, ça m'a fait une sensation bizarre. Pff, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai ressentit.

J'ai toujours eu une certaine appréhension sur les relations avec les hommes. Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi ni d'où ça me vient. Peut être de mes parents qui vivent plus comme des colocataires qu'autre chose ! Ils ne dorment plus ensemble, ne s'embrasse plus, ne font plus rien ensemble, ils cohabitent. Pourtant il ne se dispute pas, ils s'entendent bien mais … mais je ne vois plus la petite lueur qu'ils avaient dans leurs yeux quand j'étais petite.

Je me suis toujours dit que les relations de couple finissaient toujours comme ça mais la vérité c'est que je ne veux pas me retrouver à 50 ans marié avec un homme pour qui je n'éprouve plus que de la sympathie. Mais qui peut savoir comment une relation va tourner dans 1, 5, 10 ou même 20 ans ? Personne. Je crois que c'est-ce qui me fait peur. Ne pas savoir, ne pas contrôler ce qui va arriver.

Comme m'a dit Alice, si on ne prend pas de risque dans la vie, rien ne change, rien ne te tombe du ciel. Pour faire marcher une relation il faut que chacun fasse des efforts, des compromis. La communication aussi est selon elle primordiale. Sur ce dernier point je suis vraiment mais vraiment nulle. Je n'exprime jamais mes sentiments. Je vais devoir faire des efforts si je veux que ma relation avec Edward marche. Oh la ! Je m'emporte un peu là, on fait connaissance pour l'instant c'est tout ! J'ai quand même le sentiment que quelque chose entre lui est moi est possible. C'est étrange mais … c'est quelque chose que je ressens.

- Et voilà !

Alice me sort de ma rêverie.

Je me regarde dans la glace et me trouve pas mal du tout.

- Bon maintenant la robe.

- La robe ?

- Ba oui ! Regarde. On a fait une sélection avec Rose. Alors on hésite entre ces 3 là. Elle sont relativement similaire dans la forme c'est vrai mais la couleur est très importante. Nous avons du noir, du vert ou du bleu. On t'avais déjà mis du bleu pour le gala et ça t'allais bien non ?

- Euh … ouai.

Ça avait beaucoup plus à Edward en tout cas ! Non, pourquoi je pense à ça ?

- Mais je pense qu'il faut changer. Humm, qu'est-ce que tu penses … de la noir ? C'est sobre, simple, classe.

- Je pense surtout que je préférerai un pantalon.

- Oh, ce que tu es pénible !

- Ce soir tu mets une robe comme moi et Alice et je te prête un pantalon pour demain, d'accord ? Intervint Rosalie.

- J'ai le choix de toute façon ?

- Non, répondit Alice.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question alors !

- C'est juste pour la forme mais effectivement t'as pas le choix. Rose, la noir ?

- Oui.

- Vendu ! Allez mets la Bella.

Je pris la robe que me tendait Alice.

- Rose et moi on va se maquiller et se coiffer dans la salle de bain. Quand on revient, je te veux habillé. C'est clair ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête affirmatif. Elles disparurent par la porte de la chambre.

J'enlève mon peignoir et enfile la robe. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Elle m'arrive juste au dessus du genou et à un léger décolleté. Elle a des « manche » qui recouvre juste mes épaules.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, je m'assoie sur le lit d'Alice. Je n'ai que quelques minutes à attendre avant de les voir arriver. Elles me regardent d'un air satisfait.

- Il faut trouver les chaussures maintenant, annonça Rose.

Je ne le sens pas, je ne sait pas pourquoi. Je sens les talons arriver.

- Il faut des talons bien sur !

Ben tient ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Alice alla fouiller dans son placard. Elle en ressorti en brandissant une paire de talons noir.

- Celles là sont parfaites !

Je les mets et attend que les filles terminent de se préparer. Rose regarde l'heure avant de dire :

- Pile à l'heure !

Je me tourne vers l'horloge et vois qu'il est bientôt 18 h 30. C'est pas possible ! Elle n'on pas passé toute l'après midi à me torturer quand même si ?

- Allez les filles, on descend.

Je laisse Alice et Rose partir devant pendant que je tente de ne pas tomber avec ces chaussures. À chaque fois c'est pareil, quand je les mets, au début je lutte pour tenir debout, et au bout d'un moment ça va.

J'arrive en bas des marches pour voir les filles rejoindre leur petit amis dans le salon. Je cherche le courage de lâcher la rampe et j'ai un peu de mal à me décider. Je regarde mes pieds comme si ça allait m'aider à avancer.

- Tu as un problème ?

Je relève la tête pour voir les deux yeux vert d'Edward me fixer.

- Et bien … Alice m'as fait mettre des talons et … je me demande combien de temps je vais mettre avant de tomber.

- Je reste à côté de toi comme ça si tu tombe tu pourras te rattraper à moi.

- Tu sais que je pourrais t'entraîner dans ma chute ?

- Je prends le risque !

Nous nous avançons vers les autres et Edward se penche pour me dire à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique.

Je ne réponds pas mais un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

- On peut manger maintenant que tout le monde est là ?

- Emmett, tu sais faire autre chose que manger ?

- Ben quoi après je vais me dessécher !

Je vis Rosalie levais les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres essaye de retenir leur sourire.

Nous entendons Esmée de la cuisine :

- L'apéritif est prêt, allez dans la salle à manger j'arrive.

Nous pénétrons dans la pièce magnifiquement décorée. Tout est dans les tons rouge, vert et dorée. La décoration est très subtile et fait très … noël ! Normal en même temps ! Sur la table se trouve des chips, cacahuètes, pistaches, … tout pour un apéritif.

Emmett se précipite sur la table et commence à engloutir tout ce qui se trouve à sa porté.

- Tu pourrais pas te tenir convenablement un peu ? S'énerva Rose.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai faim moi ! Lui répondit Emmett la bouche pleine envoyant des postillons de nourriture.

- T'es vraiment écœurant Emmett, dit Alice.

Il hausse les épaules et continue à manger tout ce qu'il peut.

- Arrête de te gaver ! Tu ne mangeras plus après ! Et laisse en pour les autres aussi.

Emmett se tourne vers sa mère qui venait d'entrer avec un plateau contenant des bouteilles et des verres.

- Viens m'aider au lieu de faire n'importe quoi.

Il s'exécute immédiatement avec un air coupable sur le visage. Il est trop marrant, on dirait un enfant.

Il prend le plateau des mains de sa mère et le pose sur la table. Tout le monde s'approche et Emmett et Esmée servent les boissons.

L'ambiance était vraiment très conviviale et chaleureuse. J'adore cette famille, les Cullen sont un peu comme ma deuxième famille. Bien sur j'aime mes parents et j'ai un lien particulier avec eux mais les Cullen sont également très important pour moi.

Les plats s'enchaînent, Esmée a fait fort pour cette soirée c'est absolument délicieux. Nous en sommes à la traditionnel bûche de noël quand Edward prend la parole.

- Je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose.

- Tu vas te marier ? Tu vas nous faire un bébé ? Tu …

- Tu me laisses en placer une !

Emmett se tait sans broncher, ce qui est un miracle.

- Donc, je disais que j'ai un truc à vous annoncer. Alors voilà. On m'a proposé un nouveau poste, la direction d'un laboratoire de recherche.

- Oh mais c'est génial !

- Tu le mérite avec tout le travail que tu as fourni jusqu'ici.

- Je suis fière de toi, ajouta Esmée.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas à Londres.

- Et c'est où ?

- À Forks.

Il y eu un grand silence le temps que tout le monde assimile l'information.

- Oh mon dieu mais … ça veut dire que tu reviens ici ?

- On dirait oui.

Et là des cris de joie retentirent de partout. Alice et Esmée se jettent dans les bras d'Edward pour l'embrasser. Rose suit, moins expansive, et lui fait une légère accolade, le sourire aux lèvres. Emmett va vers son cousin et lui donne une grande claque dans le dos qui déséquilibra Edward.

- Ravie de te ravoir parmi nous.

Jasper vint à son tour enlacer Edward suivit par Carlisle.

- Champagne ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Après la bouffe, l'alcool, murmura Rose en soupirant.

- Tu dois pas t'amuser tout les jours ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Il boit pas souvent mais quand il le fait, il finit la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en me répétant qu'il va mourir !

Nous nous mettons à rire sous le regard étonné des autres.

Nous nous regroupons tous dans le salon pour les cadeaux. C'est Carlisle qui fait la distribution.

Alice a bien sur reçu de tas de bons pour des magasins. Personne ne s'aventurerai à lui acheter des vêtements qu'elle risquerai de ne pas aimer ! Esmée et Carlisle reçurent un voyage de la part de toute la famille. Emmett reçu divers équipement de sport (balle, batte de base ball…). Rose reçu des produits de beauté (parfum, maquillage, crème …). Jasper, étant passionné d'équitation, reçu des livres traitant du sujet et un stage d'équitation. Edward a eu des albums de musique et partition de musique. Alice a bien sur offert des vêtements à chacun.

- À toi Bella !

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Pas de mais, ouvre tes cadeaux.

- J'ai rien pour vous, tout est chez moi …

- Tu nous donnera ça plus tard c'est pas grave.

- Bon d'accord.

J'ouvris alors mes paquets. Je trouvais des livres en plus des fameux vêtements d'Alice que je ne mettrais probablement jamais vue que c'est des robes ou des jupes.

Je remerciais tout le monde mais en arrivant à Edward il me regarda d'un air coupable.

- Désolé je n'ai rien pour toi, je ne savais pas que tu seras là pour noël et …

- T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. En plus je n'avais rien prévue pour toi non plus. Moi aussi je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

Bon je savais qu'il sera là mais je n'avais pas prévue que JE serai là pour noël !

- Vous n'aurais qu'à aller faire les magasins tout les deux ! Vous vous offrirai ce que l'autre choisira comme vous ne connaissait pas vos goûts respectif !

- Euh …

- Aller Bella, j'ai envie que mon frère et ma meilleure amie se connaissent mieux …

- Moi je suis d'accord, enfin si tu le veux Bella bien sur.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Super ! S'exclama Alice.

Je sens que cette journée va me stresser !

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Tout le monde se lève pour aller dormir.

- Je vais te prêter une nuisette Bella.

Oh non même pour dormir, elle ne me lâchera pas avec ses fringues !

- T'as pas plutôt un vieux tee-shirt ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle me regarde comme si je l'avais insulté.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Je préfère être à l'aise pour dormir.

- Il faut toujours être à son avantage même pour dormir !

- Qui va aller voir ce que je porte ?

- C'est pas parce que tu as une vie de none qu'il faut d'habiller pareil !

J'allais répliquer quand Edward pris la parole.

- Si tu veux je te prête un de mes tee-shirt ? Il sera trop grand pour toi mais tu seras à l'aise.

Je le regarde avec très certainement un air ahuri.

- Enfin c'est si tu veux.

- Euh … ba … euh …

- Rooo c'est trop mignon !

- La ferme Emmett.

Edward ne me regardait pas, il avait l'air très gêné. Moi même sa proposition me faisait très bizarre mais …

- Ba … ouai. Je préférai ça à une nuisette. Désolé Alice.

- Tu es vraiment désespérante ma pauvre fille !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle pris la main de Jasper et l'emmena à l'étage.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda Edward.

- D'accord.

Je me retourne vers les autres et leur souhaite bonne nuit. Emmett me fait des signes très … équivoque. Si il savait !

Je suis Edward en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il entre alors que je reste à la porte. Il fouille dans son armoire et en ressort un tee-shirt noir.

- Voilà, ça t'ira ?

- Parfait.

Nous restons quelques seconde chacun à fixer le sol avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

- Bon ba je vais aller me coucher.

- Ok, bonne nuit alors.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue, assez près des lèvres.

- B-bonne nuit.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, je lui tourne le dos et pars vers la chambre d'ami qu'Esmée m'a préparé. Ce simple baiser sur la joue m'a complètement retourné. J'ai comme l'impression que notre phase amitié ne va durée très longtemps !

**************

* * *

**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps parce que ça voulais pas venir, je sais pas pourquoi !

Carlisle est pas si méchant que ça finalement, il est juste inquiet ! Je ne sais pas d'où j'ai sortie l'histoire d'Edward et de son tee-shirt (pour que Bella dorme dedans) mais ... je l'ai mis. C'est pas trop bizarre ?

Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais répondre au reviews, toujours pour cause de connection internet mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

à bientôt (enfin j'espère).


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le début de quelque chose

Coucou !

Et oui je suis encore en vie ! Je sais j'ai mis longtemps et j'en suis désolé. Gros soucis avec internet + panne d'inspiration et ça donne du retard !

Bref pas de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Un début de quelque chose**

Edward PDV

La nuit fut assez difficile pour moi. Imaginer Bella dans mon tee-shirt et rien d'autre dans son lit … J'ai même pensé aller la rejoindre mais je me suis vite ravisé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vais tacher de faire les choses bien pour une fois et apprendre à me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Sauf si elle me le demande bien sûr !

C'est donc relativement fatigué que je me lève en ce 25 décembre. Il n'est que 8 h 30 quand je vais prendre une douche assez … fraîche, histoire de me réveiller et de me calmer. Je descends dans la cuisine en faisant le minimum de bruit pour ne réveiller personne, tout le monde doit encore dormir. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange et vais m'asseoir à la table qui se trouve au centre de la pièce.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensés depuis quelques minutes quand je vois ma sœur entrer dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Bonjour soeurette !

- J'ai horreur quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Elle vient me faire un bisou sur la joue.

- C'est pour ça que je le fais !

Elle me frappe contre l'épaule. Je ne dit rien mais elle m'a fait mal, c'est qu'elle est brutale la petite !

- Jasper n'est pas encore réveillé ?

- Non, me dit-elle dans un sourire, il se repose. Je l'ai épuisé hier soir, enfin cette nuit parce que …

- STOP ! Merci de m'épargner les détails !

- Petite nature ! Je vais être gentille et ne rien te dire, je n'ai pas envie de choquer tes chastes oreilles.

- C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie d'imaginer ce que ma sœur fait avec son petit ami dans l'intimité. C'est comme si moi je te racontais ce que je fais avec mes conquêtes !

- Oh mais je le sais !

- Quoi ?

- Ba celles que j'ai connues m'ont raconté.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Il paraît que tu es plutôt doué …

- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Désolé mon cher frère mais c'est la réalité ! Tu te rappelles d'Irina ?

Ma première copine, enfin ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus en tout cas. Je suis resté 3 mois avec elle. Un record pour moi ! La seule exception fut Jane.

- Bien sûr.

- C'était ma grande copine à l'époque alors … j'ai eu droit à tous les détails.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- C'est-à-dire …

- Le nombre de fois, où, quand, dans quel position …

Je ne trouve rien à dire tellement je suis choqué.

- Fait pas cette tête, on croirait que tu vas avoir une attaque !

- J'en suis pas loin.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le sexe fait partit de la vie, c'est normal !

- Ce qui est moins normal c'est que ma sœur connaisse ma vie sexuelle.

- C'est pas comme si elle m'avait dit que t'était un mauvais coup, au contraire.

De mieux en mieux ! Je pense que ça ne va pas me plaire mais autant savoir alors je lui demande :

- Elle a dit quoi au juste ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'au début c'était pas top. Ta première fois c'était avec elle non ?

- Euh … Ouais, dis-je d'une voix mal assuré.

- Donc elle m'a dit qu'au début tu étais hésitant et que c'était trop mignon. Mais si c'était tes premières relations sexuelles c'est plutôt normal.

- Ouais, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Enfin bon, elle m'a dit que par la suite, avec un peu d'entraînement tu t'ai amélioré et que tu était devenu bon, voir très bon.

Elle a donc raconté à ma sœur que j'étais un bon coup, génial ! Faut voir le bon coté des choses, elle aurai pu dire que j'étais mauvais. Elle a de la chance d'avoir déménagé à l'autre bout du pays après le lycée sinon j'aurais été la trouver pour l'étrangler.

- Elle m'avait même dit quelques mois après votre rupture qu'elle te regrettait.

- Ah bon !

Ça m'étonne, nous ne nous sommes pas quitté en super bon terme. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle et Alice ont finit par s'éloigner.

- Oui. Elle a avoué que tu es celui avec qui elle a pris le plus son pied.

- Bonjour les enfants.

Nous relevions tout les deux la tête pour voir notre mère entrer suivit de Bella qui portait un jean noir de Rosalie ainsi qu'un pull rose pâle de cette dernière également. Son haut moulait parfaitement ses formes … hummm.

- Tu fait une de ces têtes Edward !dit ma mère.

- Il est gêné parce que je lui racontais que sa première copine m'a dit qu'il était un super bon coup.

Bella qui s'était assise à table à côté de moi et buvais un verre de jus d'orange s'étouffa. Ma mère regardait Alice avec des yeux exorbités.

- ALICE ! Tu pourrais éviter de raconter des choses aussi … personnelles sur moi !

- Pff, faut vraiment que tu te trouve une copine, tu deviens coincé mon vieux !

- Je ne suis pas coincé mais il y a des trucs qui ne se racontent pas ! Je ne comprends même pas comment Irina a pu te raconter ça.

- Je peux être très convaincante et tu le sais. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui m'ai parlé de toi mais les autres sont beaucoup moins entrés dans les détails.

- Encore une chance !

- On pourrait peut être changer de sujet, non ? Intervint Bella.

Alice allait répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par ma mère.

- Bella a raison. Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai prévue une après-midi DVD. Vous allez voir ça va être trop bien !

J'ai peur, les goûts d'Alice sont rarement les miens.

- One man show.

- Des spectacles d'humour ?

- Ouais ! Ça change, pas vrai ?

- Ah ba, je suis pour ! Je préfère ça à tes habituels films d'amour.

- Tu n'as aucune sensibilité mon pauvre.

Mieux vaut ne pas relever.

Emmett vint nous rejoindre à ce moment là. Je peux m'estimer heureux que le conversation sur mes performances sexuelles soit finit parce qu'avec Emmett j'en aurait entendu parler pendant 3 ans.

- Salut ! Y a quoi à manger ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Emmett et la nourriture c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

- Œufs, bacon, pancakes …

- Coooool !dit-il en se précipitant sur la table pour s'emparer d'un pancake.

Rosalie entre quelques secondes après Emmett.

- Il est déjà entrain de manger !

- Ouais, dîmes-nous tous en même temps ce qui nous fit rire.

- Pourquoi vous rigolez tous comme ça ? Demanda Jasper qui venait à son tour d'arriver.

Alice se leva et partit se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Pour rien mon cœur, vient manger, on pourra commencer le programme de noël après.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la table où nous prenions tous notre petit déjeuner.

- Papa n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.

- Il a été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital.

- Mais … Et le programme de noël ! Dis Alice avec une moue triste.

- Il sera de retour pour le repas de ce midi.

- Mouais. Pour ce matin on va …

- Bataille de boule de neige ! s'écria Emmett.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

- Le sol est recouvert de neige ! En plus il ne neige plus et il fait moins froid …

- Ça pourrait être marrant ! Dit Jasper.

Alice regarda son fiancé avec un regard noir.

- Mais si tu as une meilleur idée ma puce …

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Bonne idée. On fait filles contre garçons.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie … commença Bella mais elle fut vite interrompu par ma sœur.

- Tu viens avec nous un point c'est tout. Tu vas pas rester à nous regarder quand même ?

- Ben si tu le proposes je dis pas non.

- Si tu joues pas, les équipes ne seront pas équilibrées, cette option est donc exclue. Tu joues.

- Je serai un handicap pour mon équipe. Je passerai plus de temps à tenter de rester à peu prés stable qu'à lancé des boules !

- Je prends le risque.

Je vis dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle cherche une excuse pour ne pas participer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire.

- Pfff …

Bella vient de rendre les armes …

- YEEEEH !

… et Alice exulte !

Le reste du repas se passa dans un relatif calme. Entre Alice qui affichait un grand sourire victorieux et Bella qui boudait dans son coin (non sans jeter des regards noirs à ma sœur), j'avais du mal à ne pas rire. Elle est si mignonne comme ça !

Nous débarrassâmes la table avant qu'Alice entraîne tout le monde dehors. Nous avions eu à peine le temps de mettre nos manteaux et nos écharpes.

Bella avait raison tout à l'heure. Elle avait bien du mal à tenir debout. Je la voyais avancer prudemment un pied puis l'autre avant que son pied ne dérape légèrement sur la neige aplatit par son pas. Les autres courait dans le jardin en se lançant des boules de neige. Moi je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Bella. J'avais peur qu'elle finisse par se faire mal.

Je reçu quelque chose de dure et de froid sur ma tempe.

- Ba alors Eddy, on rêvasse comme une fille ! … Aïe !

Rosalie venait de lui envoyait une boule neige en pleine tête et elle n'avait pas du y aller de main morte !

- Aller Bella ! Fait un petit effort ! Dit Alice.

- Je t'avais prévenue ! Pour l'instant je fais un effort pour rester debout !

- Envoie une boule sur Ed, il est juste à côté et il bougera pas !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Taie-toi et bouge pas.

- Mais …

- Chut, me dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Bella, va y.

Elle me regarda avec une certaine hésitation. Je lui fis un léger signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle s'accroupi pour ramasser de la neige. Elle se redressa en formant la boule.

- Si tu lui met dans la tête, je te file 100 dollars, lui dis Emmett.

- Tu prends pas vraiment de risque là, rigola Jasper.

- Sympa ! S'exclama Bella.

- Les écoute pas Bella ! Va y, tu va y arriver ! Lui dis-je.

Elle souffla avant de me faire face. Elle leva le bras pour lancer le projectile mais lorsqu'elle le fit … son corps fut emporter par son élan, penchant en avant. Pour retrouver son équilibre, elle avança son pied droit mais malheureusement elle dû le poser sur une plaque de verglas. Son pied glissa emportant le reste de son corps. Je la vis agiter des bras pour essayer de se stabiliser. Je m'élançais vers elle pour l'aider mais je ne fut pas assez rapide. Sa tête heurta un arbre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en tombant.

- BELLA !

Je me retrouvais rapidement à ses côtés. Je la pris dans mes bras pendant que les autres restaient autour de nous l'air inquiet.

- Bella, ça va ?

Elle releva doucement la tête vers moi. Je me noyais dans ses yeux légèrement brillants.

- Euh … ouais. Ça peut aller.

- Tu devrais peut être aller t'allonger, proposa Jasper. T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête quand même !

- Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Elle essaya de se relever mais elle avait du mal.

- Accroche toi à moi, je vais t'aider.

Bella agrippa ses mains à mon blouson. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Une fois debout, je stoppais tout mouvements.

- Ça va aller ? Tu vas arriver à marcher ?

- Je pense oui.

Je me tourne vers les autres qui nous observaient toujours.

- Je la ramène à l'intérieur et je vais rester un peu avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Continuez sans moi.

Nous parcourûmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de la porte. Bella s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le choc a été rude, elle doit être encore sous le choc du coup qu'elle a reçu.

Nous entrons dans le salon. Mon père était rentré et discuté avec ma mère, assis sur le canapé. Ma mère se tourna vers nous. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Elle s'est cognée contre un arbre en tombant.

- C'est ça d'avoir la poisse ! Nous dit Bella avec une toute petite voix.

Elle essaye de plaisanter, ça ne doit pas être trop grave.

- J'allais l'accompagner pour qu'elle s'allonge dans sa chambre.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'examine Bella ? C'est sûr ?

- Merci Carlisle mais ça ira.

Sur ce, je nous dirige vers l'escalier.

- Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Je l'entendis rire.

- Je pense que je vais réussir à monter 3 marches ! Je me sens déjà moins étourdit.

Je lui souris mais passe malgré tout un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir au cas où. Nous montâmes les marches en silence. Nous arrivâmes à sa porte, je l'ouvrit et la guide jusqu'à son lit où elle s'allongea.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, me dit-elle en souriant, mais je crois que je vais avoir une belle bosse.

- Je vais te chercher de la glace pour limiter la casse ! Ça serai dommage d'abîmer un aussi beau visage que le tien.

Je me penche sur elle pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. Je lui caresse la joue avant de sortir.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où je trouve ma mère penché sur le four entrain de s'occuper de la dinde pour le repas de ce midi.

- Maman …

Elle se relève brusquement une main sur le cœur.

- Edward mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur !

- Pardon ! Tu n'aurais pas de la glace pour éviter à Bella d'avoir une trop grosse bosse ?

- Si bien sûr ! Je te sors ça. Va voir dans le bureau de ton père, il doit y avoir une poche de plastique pour mettre les glaçons. _(note de l'auteur : ces poches existent en milieu hospitalier et pas seulement je pense, je sais que ça porte un nom spécial mais impossible de me rappeler …)_

Les avantages d'avoir un père médecin !

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de mon père, j'entre sans frapper. Je trouve mon père assis à son bureau penché sur un dossier.

- Oh ! Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- C'est rien. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une poche pour mettre des glaçons.

Il se lève et fouille dans un tiroir.

- C'est pour Bella ?

- Oui.

- Tu prends soin d'elle ! Me dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Il me tend la poche.

- Je fais mon possible.

- Elle le mérite, me dit-il en souriant. Aller, va la retrouver !

Je ne me pose pas plus de question et part retrouver Bella juste après avoir récupérer les glaçons auprès de ma mère. Lorsque j'arrive je l'admire quelques secondes, allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle dormait. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

Elle tourne immédiatement sa tête vers moi et me souris. Je m'approche pour m'asseoir sur le lit juste à côté d'elle. Délicatement, je lui applique la poche sur la tempe, là où elle s'est cognée. Je la vois légèrement grimacer.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

- De quoi ?

- De t'occuper de moi. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres et aller t'amuser.

- Je suis bien ici … avec toi. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fracassé le crâne contre cet arbre.

- Désolé … tu as vraiment eu peur pour moi ?

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi alors bien sûr que j'ai eu peur !

Elle ne releva pas mais je la vis sourire. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je vais. Être avec elle me semble tellement normal. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis à l'instinct.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle rompit le silence :

- Tu compte aussi beaucoup pour moi tu sais ?

- Je suis ravi de la savoir en tout cas !

- C'est étrange on se connaît pratiquement pas et … c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ! Je veux dire tout et tellement naturel !

- C'est l'impression que ça me fait aussi.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux … est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Avec plaisir.

Elle se décale un peu sur le lit pour me laisser la place de m'allonger. Ensuite je lui ouvre les bras. Elle s'installe, la tête sur mon torse, ses bras enlaçant ma taille. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Je suis bien avec toi.

Je me contente de sourire et d'embrasser son crâne.

Nous avons dû nous assoupir car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois mon père penché sur moi, un sourire au lèvre. Bella est toujours allongé sur moi.

- Le déjeuner est prêt. Alice voulait aller vous chercher mais j'ai préféré venir moi-même ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver ! J'ai bien fait on dirait !

- Et elle a accepter ? Demandai-je méfiant.

- J'ai prétexté que je voulais l'examiner avant qu'elle descende afin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Merci papa.

- Je te laisse la réveiller. On vous attend en bas.

Il quitte alors la pièce. Je regarde Bella puis lui caresse doucement la joue. Elle se met à gémir.

- Bella ? Il faut que tu réveilles ! Bella ?

- Humm, pas envie, rester dans tes bras.

- Si tu savais à quel point je voudrai rester comme ça moi aussi mais ma famille nous attend pour manger.

- M'en fou.

- Ils vont trouver ça bizarre si on reste ici tout les deux.

- Pas grave.

Ok, je change de tactique.

- Si tu veux manger quelque chose, il faut se dépêcher avant qu'Emmett ne dévore tout.

- Pas faim.

Bon, une autre idée …

- Alice va se poser des questions et Alice qui se pose des questions c'est jamais bon.

Elle se redresse d'un coup.

- Aho ! Dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Doucement ! Dis-je en riant. J'ai l'impression que j'ai trouvé le bon argument pour te faire lever !

- Si Alice a des doutes sur la nature de nos relations, elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'avoue tout. Et quand elle saura, elle voudra s'en mêlé et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

- Bon on descend ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas te lever ! M'indignai-je

Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Puis je l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout le monde est déjà à table quand nous arrivons.

- Tu vas mieux Bella ? Demande ma mère inquiète.

- Oui merci Esmée. L'état de choc est passé, j'ai juste une grosse bosse !

- Venez vous asseoir nous n'en sommes qu'à l'entrée.

Bella et moi nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre. Ma mère s'est surpassée encore une fois, c'est délicieux.

Pendant que tout le monde blaguait, discutait, riait … moi je ne pouvais pas détourner mon esprit de la belle brune assise à mes côté. Nous nous jetions de temps à autre des regards tout en nous souriant.

Arrivé au dessert (une bûche glacée bien sûr), mes yeux se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers Bella. Elle avait un peu reculé sa chaise, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça mais ma main se dirigea vers l'une des siennes. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de bouger sa main. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse alors je commençais à retirer ma main, un peu déçu je l'avoue. Elle me surpris quand elle repris ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et elle me sourit. C'est bête mais j'ai l'impression que par ce sourire, elle me disait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir ce contact avec moi. Une chance que personne ne puisse voir quoi que soit !

Après le repas, nous nous sommes tous installé devant la télé. Jasper mis le premier DVD et partit s'asseoir à coté de ma sœur. Moi, je suis à côté de Bella. Elle est très attentive à l'écran et rie souvent. Elle est si belle quand elle rit ! Nous avons regardé 2 DVD avant de faire une pause. Mon père partit chercher des chips pendant qu'Emmett est allé chercher des cannettes de soda.

- Pour finir notre séance DVD de noël, on va regarder … « Le pôle express » !

- Oh non Alice ! J'aime pas les dessins animés !

- Commence pas à te plaindre toi ! C'est un très beau conte de noël et c'est pas un dessin animé, c'est un film d'animation.

- Quelle différence ?

- Il a été tourné avec de vrai acteur et transformé en dessin animé par la suite.

- Moi je trouve que c'est un très beau film, surtout pour noël, intervint Bella.

- Ok, abdiquais-je.

- Faut que tu viennes plus souvent Bella si t'arrives à clouer le bec d'Eddy ! Nous dit Emmett.

- Bon tu le mets ce film qu'on en finisse. Et m'appelle pas Eddy.

Si les autres commencent à remarquer quelque chose entre Bella et moi c'est pas bon donc autant changer de sujet.

Rose alla mettre en route le film. C'est vrai que c'est pas mal mais ça je ne l'avouerai pas ! Ça vient peut être aussi du faite que Bella a posé sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder le film. Un petit coup d'œil vers elle m'indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie.

À la fin du film, tout le monde recommença à parler et Bella se réveilla en sursaut.

- Ba alors Bella, tu as pris Eddy pour un oreiller ?

Je ne relève même pas le surnom, il fait ça pour m'emmerder. Plus je le reprend plus il va m'appeler comme ça.

- Désolé, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est pas grave, la rassurai-je.

- Nous, on va y aller, il se fait tard et demain on bosse, nous annonça Jasper.

- Ouais nous aussi on va rentrer, nous dit Rose.

- Pareil je bosse à 6 h demain, il faut que je me couche tôt, continua Bella.

Ça me fit de la peine que Bella parte mais je ne peux pas la séquestré ici, dommage.

Les deux couples partirent pendant que Bella est allée chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Quand elle redescend, elle va embrasser mes parents.

- Soit prudente sur la route, c'est encore gelé par endroit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Et si ça ne va pas à cause de ta tête tu m'appelle.

- Merci Carlisle mais je pense que ça va aller.

Bella me fit la bise pour me dire au revoir. Nous l'accompagnons ensuite jusque sur le perron. Elle nous fit un dernier signe de la main avant de monter dans sa voiture. Mes parents décidèrent rapidement de rentrer dans la maison, il fait encore très froid.

Je les laisse passer avant de sortir et d'appeler Bella. Elle ne m'entend pas mais j'arrive assez rapidement à sa portière et toque à sa fenêtre. Elle sursaute et abaisse sa fenêtre.

- Oui ?

- Je …

Mince ! Je lui ai couru après pour l'avoir encore à moi quelques secondes supplémentaires mais je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que je pourrais lui dire.

- Je voulais te dire que ça m'a fait très plaisir de t'avoir revue et j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt.

- N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller se trouver des cadeaux de noël ! Alice ne laissera pas passer ça !

- Je doit reconnaître que ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Elle se mortilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure. Et là, je ne peux pas résister. Je me penche vers elle à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture. Je la vois avancer la tête et fermer les yeux. Nos fronts se touchent et nos souffles se mélangent dans le maigre espace entre nos deux bouches entrouvertes. Tout doucement nos lèvres se rapprochent jusqu'à s'effleurer. Ma main se pose sur son menton pour avancer son visage vers le mien. Cette fois nos lèvres se font plus pressentent. Nous nous embrassons de manière douce mais passionnée. Je fus surpris que ce soit elle qui demande l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde volontiers. Nos langues se caressent tendrement pendant quelques secondes avant que nous nous écartions légèrement l'un de l'autre.

- Bonne nuit Bella, soufflais-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Edward, me dit-elle sur le même ton.

Je pose une dernière fois ma bouche sur la sienne avant de m'écarter. Elle met le contact et prend la route pour retourner chez elle. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rentre à la maison.

* * *

Alors pas trop mauvais malgré que j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre ?

Du coup je ne sais pas quand la suite sera posté, ça dépendera si les idées viennent rapidement ou pas.

Sinon j'ai écrit un OS (que vous trouverez sur mon profil bien sur), si vous avait envie de le lire, je serai vraiment contente d'avoir votre avis.

à bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tête à tête

Non ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique mais un nouveau chapitre !

Finalement ce chapitre m'est venue assez rapidement, ce ne sera pas forcement le cas du suivant surtout que je recommence à bosser alors …

Merci à leti60 qui m'a rappelé que la poche où Edward a mis les glaçons pour Bella s'appelle une vessie de glace. Elle m'a évité de me triturer les méninges pendant 3 semaines pour retrouver le nom !

Trèves de blabla, voici la suite.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Tête à tête

_Bella PDV_

Edward m'avait embrassé. Ce baisé était si doux, si … il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Je crois que je pourrais si facilement me laisser aller dans ses bras. Et comme l'idiote que je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. N'importe qui aurait profité de ces petits instants mais moi il faut que je me torture. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Sommes nous fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et si nous nous séparions, quelles conséquences cela aura sur mes relations avec Alice (qui est quand même sa sœur) ou même chacun des Cullen (qui sont pour moi ma deuxième famille) ?

C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable pour une fois dans ma vie de foncer pour avoir ce dont j'ai envie, c'est-à-dire Edward ? Cette fois, contrairement aux autres, je ne peux pas prétendre avoir peur de me faire rejeter puisqu'il avait l'air assez … intéressé. Je me demande quelle excuse bidon je vais finir par trouver cette fois pour tout gâcher. C'est ce qui arrive toujours. Pourtant, je voudrais tellement arriver à faire marcher cette relation, juste parce que c'est lui. Il y a une sorte de lien entre nous, quelque chose de fort. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de devenir si dépendante de lui, de sa présence, que le jour où il me quittera, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Vous allez me dire : qui me dit que nous nous sépareront ? Moi je vous dit : qui vous dit que nous resteront ensemble ?

On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je ne supporte pas de tout contrôler ou au moins savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je pense que c'est pour ça aussi que j'aime tant la médecine. Tout est calculé et prévue. Bien sûr, il y a parfois des imprévues, des réaction à des traitements auxquels on ne s'attend pas mais la plupart du temps c'est : tel maladie, tel traitement avec tel chance de guérison et tel risque de complications et voilà. Je sais que certaines personnes penseront que cette vision de la vie est triste voir ennuyeuse et que la vie n'est intéressante que lorsqu'il y a des surprises mais moi ça me rassure.

Alice m'a souvent répété que c'est en prenant des risques que l'on finit par trouver le bonheur. Ça a marché pour elle mais peut pas pour moi. Alice a toujours pris certain risque dans la vie. Elle a entamé des études de médecine contre l'avis de tout le monde. Elle était très moyenne à l'école et on lui disait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux mois. Elle a pris le risque de se planter et elle a réussit assez brillamment, je dois dire. Pour Jasper aussi ce n'était pas gagné dès le départ. Ils se sont rencontré à la fac lors d'une soirée. Il était venue rendre visite à sa petite amie (et oui il n'était pas libre à l'époque), il n'était pas à la même fac. Alice a déployé des efforts immenses pour le séduire et faire fondre ses réticences. Ils n'habitaient pas à côté en plus donc ça voulais dire une relation longue distance. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas largué sa précédente copine tout de suite ! Elle a été très persévérante et aujourd'hui il a emménager avec Alice et ils sont heureux tout les deux.

J'aimerai tellement que ce genre de chose m'arrive. « Ça n'arrivera pas si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses » me dirait ma meilleure amie ! Et là je suis juste perdu entre mes envies et mes craintes.

Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise existentiel comme je sais si bien les faire. Là, je bosse. Et d'ailleurs, on vient de m'appeler. J'arrive devant la secrétaire et lui dit :

- On m'a bipé…

- Oui votre belle sœur veut vous voir.

- Ma belle sœur ?

Elle me montra d'un signe la salle d'attente avant de répondre au téléphone qui venait de commencer à sonner. Je cherche une personne que je connaîtrais.

Rosalie.

Je m'avance vers elle.

- Rose ?

- Salut Bella.

- Alors comme ça tu es ma belle sœur ?

- C'est tout comme, non ?

- Si. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle me montre son avant-bras gauche. Une entaille de quelques centimètres saignée.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- J'arrivais pas à ouvrir une boite de conserve du coup j'ai prit un couteau mais il a ripé et voilà, finit-elle en me montrant son bras.(Note de l'auteur : et oui, ça m'est arrivé, on me surnomme pas « la poisseuse pour rien !)

- Il va te falloir des points, tu ne t'es pas raté !

- Ouais, je sais.

- Aller vient, je vais t'arranger ça.

Je la conduisit dans une salle de soin vide. Elle assit sur la table de soin pendant que je me lavais les mains et préparais le set de sutures.

- Tu voulais me faire concurrence pour la maladresse ou quoi ? Dit-je rigolant. C'est à moi qu'il arrive ce genre de truc d'habitude !

- Te moque pas Bella ! C'est la faute d'Emmett.

Je m'approche d'elle pour commencer à suturer.

- Comment ça ? Bouge pas je commence.

- Ben j'étais donc dans la cuisine en train d'essayer d'ouvrir cette boite, et il m'a fait peur ce con ! C'est pour ça que le couteau a ripé. Non mais quel abruti je te jure !

Je riais.

- Rigole pas sinon je te reparle de ton étreinte avec un arbre.

- Eh ! C'est pas du jeu ! Pour une fois que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter !

- Pff. En tout cas, Ed était très … attentif à ton état.

Je me tendis.

- Il est gentil.

- Il est quand même resté avec toi ! Il aurait pu d'amener jusqu'à ton lit et partir. Mais il est resté.

- C'est juste … On a discuté et on a pas vue le temps passer. Et j'avais mal à la tête alors il a eu peur qu'il y ai un gros problème suite au choc, du coup il est resté.

Putain, je m'enfonce.

- Ça se tient. Edward a toujours été très protecteur avec Alice. J'imagine qu'il fait pareil avec toi. Il doit te considérer un peu comme sa sœur.

Ouf ! En même temps ça ferai un peu incestueux, berk ! Enfin beaucoup même vue qu'on a couché ensemble. Bon à l'époque on se connaissait pas vraiment. Pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui mais … Oh lala ! Quel prise de tête pour rien !

- Bella ?

- Hein ? Euh … ouais.

- T'écoute ce que je te dis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Donc je viens de dire quoi ?

- Qu'Edward me considère comme sa sœur ?

- Oui mais j'ai dit un truc après.

- Oui. Euh tu as dit que … non j'ai pas écouté, désolé.

- Je disais que donc qu'Edward te considérait PEUT ETRE comme une sœur mais que certains regards …

- Quoi, quels regards ?

- Et bien … par moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il te regardait un peu … comme Emmett me regarde.

- C'est-à-dire …

- Un regard avec une sorte d'attirance. Tu vois ? Comme s'il avait des sentiments pour toi. C'est assez bizarre.

- Tu dois te faire des idées Rose. Edward et moi, on ne se connaît même pas.

- C'est vrai mais il est bizarre depuis son retour. Non en faite c'est depuis qu'il t'a vue.

Comment je vais me sortir de ça !

- Tu sais d'après ce que j'ai compris il est partie longtemps, plusieurs années, il a peut être changé et tu n'en t'en est vraiment rendu compte qu'au moment où je suis arrivé, simple coïncidence !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi dès le premier regard et qu'il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre pour me sauter ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes qui me paru des heures. Finalement elle se mit à rire.

- Non, ça c'est pas possible ! Il s'est tapé beaucoup de filles mais il a toujours été très … gentlemen. Il ferai pas ce genre de truc.

Si tu savais ma pauvre Rose !

- Tu vois ! Tu t'es imaginé des choses.

- Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de vacances, je vois des trucs bizarres partout !

Je rie avec elle d'un rire forcé. J'ai eu chaud là, très très chaud !

- J'ai finit.

- Merci Bella. Je vais pas te dérangé plus longtemps.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

- Il faudra qu'on se fasse une soirée un de ces quatre tous ensemble.

- Avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps.

Nous nous fîmes la bise et elle repartie. Je pris quelque seconde pour respirer un peu avant de retourner à mon travail. C'était moins une que Rose découvre quelque chose. Ça serait moins gênant qu'Alice mais … j'ai envie de garder ça pour moi. Surtout que je suis un peu pommé alors autant ne rien dire pour l'instant.

J'entre dans les vestiaire pour me changer après ma garde. Je suis crevé. Je troque ma tenue de médecin pour mon pantalon noir et mon petit pull blanc. Je viens à peine d'enfiler mon manteau que mon portable sonne. J'attrape mon sac qui se trouve au fond de mon casier et fouille dedans pour trouver ce fichue appareil. Je finis par renverser le contenue du sac au sol et enfin je le trouve. Je regarde l'identifiant. C'est un numéro que je ne connaît pas, certainement une erreur.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est Edward …

- Edward ?

- Oui, Edward Cullen.

Je rie.

- Oui ça je sais mais … je suis étonnée que tu m'appelles … comment tu as eu mon numéro ? Enfin c'est pas un reproche, hein, je suis contente de t'avoir. Au téléphone.

Faudrait que j'apprenne à me taire, moi !

- C'est Alice. Elle me l'a donné en m'ordonnant de t'appeler pour la journée qu'on devait faire. Tu sais pour les cadeaux de noël. Enfin c'est si tu veux, je veux pas te forcer.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Ok alors … je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se voir pour trouver une date. On pourrait aller boire un café ensemble ?

- Tu m'appelles pour qu'on se voit pour trouver une date pour se voir ?

- Ouais je sais c'est un peu bête … j'ai surtout envie de te voir.

Étrangement le sentiment de panique qui me submerge habituellement devant ce genre de … déclaration n'est pas là. Au contraire, je suis excité à l'idée de le voir.

- Si tu es libre, je viens de finir ma garde alors …

- Je viens te chercher je suis au centre ville. Je serai là dans 5 minutes.

- Ok. Ben à tout à l'heure alors.

Nous raccrochons. Je me met à réfléchir mais pas d'une manière négative comme tout à l'heure. Là je me prend à imaginé ce que pourrait être ma vie avec lui. Nous deux au resto, nous deux en vacances, nous deux nous mariant, nous deux avec notre premier enfant puis le deuxième … Merde ! Comment je suis passé de nous imaginer dans un petit rendez vous innocent (enfin innocent …) au mariage et aux enfants ?

Ok, là, il faut que je me calme et que j'arrête de m'emballer. Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café, c'était pas une déclaration d'amour ! Ça n'a jamais était mon genre de partir au quart de tour comme ça. Au contraire, je suis plutôt pessimiste dans le vie, ma mère me l'a assez répété comme ça ! Mais je ne sais pas avec lui .. J'ai envie de croire à toute ces choses que je ne croyais pas être possible comme le grand amour par exemple. Le grand amour ! Je recommence, on s'est juste embrassé, c'est rien ! C'est vrai que son baiser était doux, plein de tendresse comme s'il voulait me montrer son attachement à moi. Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression de juste vouloir me sauter, de toute façon il l'a déjà fait … et je dirai pas non à une deuxième cession ! Voilà, ce genre de réflexion c'est plus moi !

Je me ressaisie et sort du bâtiment. Je m'assoie sur un banc pas très loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital pour attendre l'arrivée d'Edward. Je sens une nouvelle fois mon portable vibrer m'annonçant un message. Je m'attends à ce que ce soit Edward qui me dise qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne veut plus venir me voir mais c'est Alice.

_Ce soir soirée entre fille avec Rose._

_"La réponse « non » n'est pas accepté._

_18 h chez moi._

_Bisous à ce soir._

_Alice."_

Pff ! Je déteste les soirées entre filles. Elles cherchent toujours à me tirer les verre du nez sur ma vie amoureuse. En même temps il y avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Aujourd'hui c'est autre chose, si on peut dire. Mais elles ne sauront rien. Ça va être la galère, les doutes de Rose toutes seule c'était déjà dure mais les deux ensemble … surtout qu'Alice est plus coriace. Il faut à tout pris que je trouve un moyen d'échappé à ça.

_"Pitié Alice !_

_Ne m'inflige pas ça !_

_Je ferai tout ce que tu veux …_

_Bella."_

Je n'attends pas 10 secondes qu'elle me répond.

_"Ah ! SHOPPING !!!!"_

Alors là j'ai totalement foiré. Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? La soirée ou du shopping avec Alice ? Il n'y a pas longtemps à hésiter.

_Bon OK pour ce soir mais pas longtemps, je suis fatigué._

- Bonjour.

Je sursaute en entendant la douce voix d'Edward.

- Salut.

Mon portable m'annonce la réponse d'Alice.

_"COOL !_

_À ce soir 18 h soit pas en retard, je te connais._

_Bisous Alice."_

Je soupire en refermant mon portable.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est Alice. Soirée entre fille avec elle et Rose. L'enfer quoi.

- Tu n'aimes pas Rose ? Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- C'est pas le problème, j'adore Rose mais … pour elles, « soirée entre filles » ça veut dire « interrogatoire sur la vie privé de Bella ».

- Et … tu va leur dire ? Pour toi et moi je veux dire.

- Je préfère pas. Enfin si toi tu préfères …

- Je t'avoue que pour l'instant je préfère que ça reste entre nous. Si ça te dérange pas bien sur.

- Non, non …

- On pourrait aller parler de tout ça devant un café bien chaud plutôt que dans le froid ! Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je lui rend son sourire et le suis jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tu m'emmène où ?

- Dans un petit café un peu à l'écart du centre ville.

- Fait attention, je pourrais croire que tu m'enlève pour profiter de moi ! Dis-je pour rire.

- Ne me tente pas Bella.

Je suis choqué par son ton sérieux. Je tourne la tête vers lui pour le voir sourire d'un air moqueur. Bien sûr qu'il plaisantait !

Nous ne roulons que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se gare sur un petit parking devant un bâtiment annonçant une sorte de bar.

Nous descendons de la voiture pour nous avancer vers la porte d'entrée. En chemin je sens Edward poser sa main dans mon dos comme pour me guider. Il pousse la porte et se décale pour me laisser entrer la première.

C'est vraiment un endroit accueillant. Ça fait penser à un petit nit douillet. Toute les tables sont recouvertes de nappes blanches. Les chaises en bois ont, au niveau de leur assise, en petit rembourrage recouvert de tissu beige. Les murs eux, sont une magnifique harmonie entre la couleur chocolat, lin et beige. Plusieurs tableaux représentent en majorité des paysage magnifique. Une douce musique s'élève donnant juste un léger fond sonore.

- C'est magnifique, Edward.

Il se contente de m'embrasser sur la tempe. Ça me gêne un peu surtout en public. Bon d'accord, il n'y a que 3 ou 4 personnes mais quand même ! Oh et puis zut, je veux juste profiter de sa présence.

- EDWARD !

Je me retourne vers l'endroit d'où provient le cri, le bar. Une femme d'âge mûre vient vers nous en souriant largement.

- Sue ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir !

- Et moi donc ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venue, petit ingrat ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Trop longtemps.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Tu ne me présente pas cette charmante jeune fille ?

- Si, désolé. Sue, je te présente Bella. Bella c'est Sue, la charmante propriétaire de ce café.

- Ce n'est pas en me passant de la pommade que va te racheter ! Enchanté Bella.

- Moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Un café pour moi et … Bella ?

- Un thé, merci.

- Allez vous installer, je vous apporte ça.

Edward nous conduisit à une table un peu isolé dans un coin du café. Nous nous asseyons l'un à coté de l'autre sur la banquette.

- Tu connaît Sue depuis longtemps ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre.

- Je ne pourrai pas te dire précisément combien de temps ça fait mais ça fait longtemps en effet. Je venais très souvent quand j'étais au lycée, tout les jours en réalité. Elle écoutait patiemment tout mes états d'âme de l'époque.

- Tu en avais tant que ça ?

- J'étais très mal dans ma peau alors oui.

- Tu es pourtant quelqu'un qui m'a l'air assez sur de lui !

- C'est une façade que je me donne mais je manque de confiance en moi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisque Sue nous apporte nos commandes.

- Voilà les jeunes ! Cadeau de la maison !

- Merci Sue.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

Nous la remercions encore une fois avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. Nous nous retrouvons dans un silence gêné. J'aurai voulu lui poser plus de questions sur son manque de confiance en lui mais je ne sais pas comment remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Finalement ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

- Donc tu viens de Phoenix, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a amené dans cette petite ville ?

- Je trouvais que Phoenix était une trop grosse ville pour moi alors quand il a fallut chercher une université pour mes études j'ai choisit Seattle puis Forks pour faire mon internat.

- On peut dire que ça fait une sacré différence entre Phoenix et Forks !

- Ouais, je crois que j'ai pris une ville trop petite pour moi cette fois ! Et trop humide.

- Pourquoi Forks ? Il y a des hôpitaux universitaire à Seattle !

- Mon père est originaire d'ici. Je pense que j'ai voulu voir à quoi ressemblait cette ville. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton parcours ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai fait mes études à Seattle aussi mais j'ai fait mon internat là bas par contre. Après mon diplôme, j'ai travaillé un peu à Forks avec mon père avant qu'on me propose un poste de chercheur à Londres.

- Et … pourquoi tu as accepté ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret …

- J'avais toujours eu envie de voir le monde comme on dit, mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. Et puis ce poste était une chance énorme. Alors même si ça a été très dur de quitter ma famille, j'ai accepté le poste.

Nous buvons quelque gorgé de notre boisson dans le silence. Une question me brûle les lèvres et je ne peux la retenir plus longtemps :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « manque de confiance en toi » ?

- Quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais pas très … sociable. Je préférais être seule … je crois qu'au fond j'ai toujours eu peur du jugement des gens. Je ne me sentais pas … je sais pas trop comment exprimer ça …

- T'avais l'impression que tout le monde valais mieux que toi, que tu n'avais aucun intérêt.

Il me regarde avec un air étonné.

- J'étais pareil. Je … j'étais très timide. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs mais moins. C'était maladif à ce niveau là et puis en grandissant ça s'est amélioré, je sais pas pourquoi. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter de faire des efforts mais … ils ne comprenaient pas que ce n'est pas une question d'effort ou de volonté. Ce n'est pas que je ne VOULAIS pas mais je ne POUVAIS pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Et ce genre de phrase ou de « conseil » ne m'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Je culpabilisais encore plus de ne pas pouvoir être comme tout le monde. Au fils du temps, je faisais des progrès, tout petit mais des progrès quand même. Tellement minime que les gens ne les voyaient pas et … j'avais l'impression de me battre pour rien.

Je sentis la main d'Edward serrer la mienne.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert de cette situation, je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompe pas. Mais aujourd'hui ça va. Bien sûr je ne suis pas extravertis, loin de là, mais c'est moins … handicapant.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air relativement à l'aise.

- C'est une façade, dis-je pour rappeler ses propres paroles.

- Je te comprend un peu mais moi je n'avais pas peur de parler aux autres. Je ne voulais pas. J'essayer de me protéger.

- De quoi ?

- De souffrir, d'être abandonné … je ne sais pas trop en faite. Je n'avais que quelques amis. Et les filles … je n'ai eu que des relations très brèves mis à part la dernière avec qui je suis resté 2 ans, les autres n'ont jamais dépassé 1 mois.

- Oh !

- Mais avec toi … j'ai envie de tellement plus. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, qu'on soit ensemble.

- Je dois dire que je me suis toujours protégé des hommes, je me suis presque interdit de m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir. Avec toi c'est différent … je me sens attiré par toi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi et en même temps j'ai peur de tout faire foirer à cause de mes peurs stupides.

- Je t'en empêcherai.

Je le regarde et il me sourie encore. Il approche son visage et caresse doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Il est si doux, tellement différent de notre première nuit. J'ai envie d'y croire, de croire qu'il puisse être la personne qu'il me faut. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvre immédiatement permettant à nos langue de danser ensemble.

Nous nous détachons et il me regarde dans les yeux pour me dire :

- Alors on essaye ?

- On essaye.

Il effleura mes lèvres à nouveau avant de se reculer de moi.

- On garde ça secret encore un peu ?

- Ok, mieux vaut qu'Alice …

Et là, je me rappelle d'un truc.

- Oh merde Alice !

- Quoi Alice ?

- Je doit être à 18 h chez elle !

Il regarde ça montre.

- Ça va être juste, il est 17 h 45.

- En plus je voulais repasser chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer !

- Ba … retard pour retard … tu peux prendre ta douche t'es plus à un quart d'heure prêt !

- Elle va me tuer ! Elle a expressément stipuler que je devais être à l'heure. En même temps elle sais très bien que la ponctualité c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Je te dépose chez toi ?

- C'est gentil mais dépose moi à l'hôpital, il faut que je reprenne ma voiture.

En passant devant le bar Edward salua Sue.

- Au revoir les amoureux, revenez vite me voir !

- Promis.

Edward se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne dira rien.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et nous sortons.

Edward conduit vite et nous arrivons sur le parking de l'hôpital très rapidement.

- On se revoie bientôt ? me demande-t-il.

- Nous avons notre journée shopping à faire, je te rappelle.

- Exact. Tu fais quoi demain ?

- Je travaille jusqu'à midi.

- Je passe te prendre, on mange ensemble et on y va ?

- D'accord.

Il m'embrasse sur la bouche puis me dit :

- À demain alors.

- À demain.

Je repart vers ma voiture pour aller affronter Rose et Alice. La soirée va être longue !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas forcement grand-chose mais je voulais parler un peu de l'état d'esprit d'Edward et Bella, je trouvais que je n'en ai pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'ici. J'ai mis beaucoup de moi en Bella. Tout ce qu'elle raconte à Edward sur sa timidité, c'est mon histoire. Mais aujourd'hui, comme Bella, ça va ;)

Sinon j'ai été voir « Remember me » (dernier film de Robert Pattinson pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant) et j'ai adoré, je vous le conseille ! Rob est magnifique dans ce rôle. Je vais pas en dire plus sinon je vais révéler l'histoire et la fin !

À bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Se découvrir

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, j'ai pas mal tardé (encore) et je suis désolé. Le boulot et le beau temps dont j'ai profité en sont les grandes coupables ! Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine il faisait du grand soleil avec 28° et qu'aujourd'hui (ou plutôt hier vue l'heure) il a plu et on a eu à peine 13°, ça me déprime !

Enfin bon voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : Se découvrir

_Edward PDV_

Je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai le sentiment que ma relation avec Bella évolue dans le bon sens. Et plus vite que ce que j'aurai pensé. Nous sommes … en couple ? Je crois qu'on peut dire ça ! Ça me fait bizarre, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bien être juste parce que je suis avec quelqu'un. Mais j'en suis heureux. Très heureux.

Avant même de m'en apercevoir, ma voiture s'engage déjà sur le chemin de la maison de mes parents. Je me gare à côté de celle de ma mère. Je trouve celle-ci dans le salon au milieu de photos.

- Bonsoir maman !

- Oh, bonsoir mon chéri. Tu as passé une bonne après midi ?

- Très.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce moment auprès de Bella. Je redescend bien vite sur terre pour voir ma mère me regarder avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? me demande-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis partie sur les trace de mon adolescence.

Ce n'est pas entièrement faut de toute façon.

- Tu fait quoi au milieu de toute ses photos ?

- Du classement ! Ça fait des années que ça s'entasse dans des boites.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, à côté de ma mère. Je me saisis de la première photo qui me tombe sous la main. C'est un photo d'Alice est moi, la veille de mon départ pour l'Angleterre. Nous avons tout les deux une mine triste malgré nos sourires de façade.

- Ça a été dure pour Alice tu sais. Quand tu es partie elle s'est renfermé sur elle-même.

- Ça a été dure pour moi aussi tu sais.

- Je sais mon chéri. Elle est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît.

Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Ne pleure pas maman ! Je suis là maintenant, je ne pars plus.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je m'empresse de l'imiter.

- Tu m'a tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi maman. Vous m'avez tous énormément manqué.

Après une brève étreinte, elle repart dans le trie des photos. Je repose celle que j'ai toujours dans la main pour en prendre une autre. Je ne la connaît pas celle là mais …

- C'est Bella ?

Ma mère se penche vers moi pour voir ce que je regarde.

- Ah oui ! C'est un peu après la rentrée d'Alice et Bella en première année. Elle sont dans la chambre de Bella sur le campus. Tu venais tout juste de partir et … je crois qu'Alice avait besoin de « s'accrocher » à quelqu'un … et c'est tombé sur Bella ! Finit-elle en riant.

Je rie avec elle. Alice a toujours eu besoin d'être entourée.

- Sérieusement, je crois qu'elles se sont trouvées beaucoup de points communs. Alice souffrait de ton départ et Bella de l'éloignement d'avec sa famille et sa région d'origine. Elle se sont beaucoup soutenues et entraidées.

Je comprends mieux le lien qui les unis. Elle se sont serrées les coudes quand ça n'allait pas, elle ont été présente l'une pour l'autre comme moi je l'étais pour Alice avant mon départ.

- Elle a pas mal changé notre Bella tu ne trouve pas ? Au moment de cette photo, elle avait même pas 18 ans je crois. Elle sortais à peine du lycée, c'était encore un bébé à cette époque. Tout comme Alice.

- Mais elle était déjà très belle.

J'ai trop parlé là non ?

- Donc tu la trouve belle …

- Euh … oui elle est belle. Je constate c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr.

Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, je considère Bella comme ma fille. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi et pour Alice, pour toute la famille en faite.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour rien.

Soit je ma fait des idées, soit il y a un message caché dans ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Est-ce que, comme mon père, elle veut me dire que je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de mal à Bella ? C'est franchement l'impression que j'ai.

J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été vraiment gentlemen avec les femmes et j'ai parfois été un peu salop même. Mais je ne veux plus de ça. Je veux pouvoir être avec une personne qui m'apportera la paix et le bonheur que je cherche. Et je veux donner la même chose à une personne. À Bella.

Je me rend compte que j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir ma famille en partant vivre en Angleterre. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Et surtout je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine à travers Bella. Je veux prendre soin d'elle, je veux l'aimer.

_Bella PDV_

En retard pour en retard … je prends mon temps. De toute façon la ponctualité c'est pas mon fort, les filles ont l'habitude. Rose a arrêté depuis longtemps de me faire la remarque mais pas Alice.

Enfin bon, je pose mes affaires sur la table basse du salon avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Je ne m'éternise pas trop quand même, autant minimiser au maximum mon retard. Je me savonne rapidement le corps puis me fait un shampooing avant de me rincer. Je sors de la douche pour me sécher et m'enrouler dans une serviette. Je sors le sèche-cheveux de son tiroir, c'est le moment délicat. Je ne sais pas si c'est un hasard mais à chaque fois que je suis pressée, j'ai l'impression que mes cheveux mettent encore plus de temps que d'habitude à sécher. Ça doit juste être une idée parce que c'est pas possible si ? Enfin bon, au lieu de débattre sur le temps de séchage des cheveux, je ferai mieux de me grouiller !

Une fois sec, je tente de les rendre un minimum disciplinés mais j'abandonne très vite. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et plus précisément mon placard afin de me choisir des vêtements propre. J'opte pour le décontracté. Alice va faire une attaque mais c'est drôle de la voir suffoquer à moitié devant une tenue qu'elle juge horrible. J'enfile des sous-vêtements puis un jean et un pull. J'ajoute une paire de basket.

Je file dans le salon, mets mon manteau et attrape mes affaires que j'ai posé plus tôt et sort de mon appartement. Je suis entrain de fermé à clé lorsque j'entends mon portable sonner dans mon sac. Je regarde qui est le correspondant. Je suis étonné de voir le nom de Rosalie apparaître.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend, on croyait qu'il t'était arrivé quelques chose, il est prés de 18h45 !

Oups, je ne pensais pas avoir prie autant de temps.

J'entends vaguement Alice râler derrière Rosalie.

- Alice ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu t'inquiétais pour elle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Euh … rien, rien ! Tu arrives bientôt ?

- En réalité je pars de chez moi là alors …

- BELLA ! Tu t'es endormi ou quoi ?

L'excuse en or !

- Oui désolé. J'ai eu une journée fatigante et je me suis écroulé en rentrant.

- Ok. Bon on commande les pizzas en t'attendant. On te prend comme d'habitude ?

- Oui ça sera parfait.

- Ah tout de suite.

- Oui a tout de suite.

Je me dépêche de descendre. Je monte dans ma voiture et met le contact. Sauf que cette saloperie refuse de démarrer. Mais je suis maudite c'est pas vrai ! Je réessaye plusieurs fois mais il n'y a rien à faire. Elle marchait parfaitement il y a une heure et évidement lorsque je suis super, super à la bourre elle refuse de démarrer. Je frappe le volant de colère mais je ne réussit qu'à me faire mal à la main.

- PUTAIN !

Bon, il n'y a pas 36 solutions, il faut que je prenne un taxi. Je remonte rapidement à mon appartement sans oublier de me vautrer en me prenant les pieds dans une marche. J'entre et coure vers mon petit pense bête. Je suis tellement tête en l'air que je suis incapable de retenir un numéro de téléphone, même le mien (note de l'auteur : c'est du vécue, ma mémoire doit ressembler à une passoir). Je compose le numéro. Quelqu'un décroche au bout de la 3e sonnerie.

- Service de taxis de Forks, j'écoute.

- Bonsoir, il me faudrait un taxi, s'il vous plait.

- Oui pour quand ?

- Maintenant !

- Je suis désolé madame mais nous n'avons pas de voiture disponible avant 2 heures.

- C'est mademoiselle et comment ça 2 heures ?

- Nous sommes en périodes de fête et beaucoup de gens viennent dans leur famille nous sommes surbooké.

- Mais j'en ai besoin maintenant, je suis déjà très en retard !

- Je ne peux pas vous aider maintenant mais je peux vous envoyer une voiture d'ici 2 heures si vous le désirez.

- Non c'est bon, j'irai plus vite à pied. Au revoir.

Je raccroche sans attendre de réponse. Je sais, j'ai pas été sympa. C'est pas de sa faute à cet homme si je suis la plus grosse poisseuse que la terre ai porté.

Le problème reste inchangé : comment je vais aller chez Alice qui habite quand même à l'autre bon de la ville. Forks est une petite ville mais j'en ai pour près de ¾ d'heure à pied. C'est donc exclus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui me dépose chez ma meilleur amie.

Je reprend mon téléphone et compose le numéro de la première personne qui me vient en tête. Une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries … répondeur. Je raccroche encore plus énervée que tout à l'heure. Bon réfléchissons calmement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vais me faire tuer par Alice.

Je m'apprêtais à finalement partir à pied quand mon portable sonna. Je décroche sans regarder le nom du correspondant.

- Allo, dis-je plus sèchement que je n'aurais voulu.

- Bella ! Je viens de voir que tu m'avais appelé, tu as un soucis ?

- Non. Enfin si mais c'est pas si grave et …

- Attends calme toi, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dit. Mais … tu ne devais pas être chez Alice ?

- Si justement c'est ça le problème !

- Tu as réussis à t'évader et tu cherches un endroit où te réfugier ?

Il se met à rire légèrement et moi aussi.

- En réalité, je suis encore chez moi. Les filles m'attendent mais ma voiture ne démarre pas.

- Donc tu veux que je te dépose chez ma sœur c'est ça ?

- Euh … ben oui. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas bien sûr.

- Pas de problème Bella, je passe te prendre. Donne moi juste les indications pour arriver chez toi et je suis là dans 5 minutes.

Je indique donc le chemin pour trouver mon appartement avant de raccrocher.

Je décide de descendre pour l'attendre sur le trottoir. Il fait encore très froid même si la neige à presque entièrement fondu. Je suis entrain de me dire que j'ai été stupide et que j'aurai mieux fait de rester bien au chaud chez moi quand je vois la voiture d'Edward arriver. Je m'empresse de monter à l'intérieur.

- Rebonsoir, sourie-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je rougissante.

Oh la vache ! Rien que de voir son visage me rend toute chose ! Comment c'est possible ça ? Il est là, entrain de me sourire, et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher tout ses vêtements et le violer sur place. Tout ma colère s'est évaporé d'un coup !

Il se penche vers moi pour me faire un baiser sur la joue. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation de tourner ma tête afin que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Notre baiser d'abord lent, se fait rapidement brutal. Je rapproche le plus possible mon corps du sien. Mes mains viennent caresser sa nuque. Je sens l'une de ses mains passer sous mon manteau pour masser mes reins. Je me mets à gémir dans sa bouche. Il semble alors revenir à la réalité et s'écarte légèrement de moi, nous laissant tout deux haletant. Il pose son front contre le mien avant de me souffler :

- Je crois que tu es attendu, non ?

- O-oui.

- Alors on y va avant que je ne réponde plus de moi et que je te fasse l'amour ici et maintenant.

Je suis pas contre, bien au contraire ! Rien que ce baiser et sa phrase m'ont terriblement excité. Je préférerai largement inviter Edward à monter boire un verre (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) plutôt que de passer la soirée à me faire enduire le visage de toute sorte de truc par sa sœur. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, les filles m'attendent depuis déjà un moment, je ne peux pas les appeler maintenant et leur dire que finalement je ne viens pas. Si ?

Edward se repositionne correctement sur le siège conducteur et met sa ceinture avant de démarrer.

- Tu devrais t'attacher.

Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

- Bella ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je te disais que tu devrais mettre ta ceinture.

- Ah oui, tu as raison.

Je m'exécute.

- Juste par curiosité … pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Non pas que ça me dérange bien au contraire !

- Je te l'ai dit ma voiture ne voulais pas démarrer.

- Oui mais pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu demander à Alice ou Rosalie de venir te chercher !

Merde, j'y ai même pas pensé qu'elle idiote !

- Ben … la première personne à qui j'ai pensé … c'est toi.

Je le vis arborer un sourire … satisfait ?

- J'allais même partir à pied puisque tu ne répondais pas.

- Tu es folle !

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà parce que tu en a pour plus d'une demi heure de marche ensuite il fait nuit, tu aurais pu croiser le chemin d'un psychopathe !

- On est à Forks, pas dans un quartier mal fréquenté !

- Il y a aussi des meurtres dans des trous paumés.

Je souris.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Tu me fait penser à ta sœur à vouloir avoir raison quoi qu'il arrive !

- Mais j'ai raison !

- Tu vois ? Tu continues.

- Bref, la prochaine fois ne sort pas seule comme ça au milieu de la nuit. Appelle-moi je te déposerai.

Comment mettre un terme à la conversation tout en disant, implicitement, qu'il a raison ! Tout Alice ! Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ces deux là ! Du coup je préfère ne rien dire, ça ne servira à rien avec eux.

Très vite nous arrivons à destination. Edward se gare sur une place de parking juste à ôté de l'entré de l'immeuble.

- Et bien voilà ! Tu es arrivé à bon port saine et sauve.

- Et sans croisé de psychopathe !

- C'est ça moque toi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

Cette « révélation » arrête tout de suite le rire qui commençait à me gagner. Il est trop mignon !

- Tu devrais y aller avant que ma sœur n'appelle l'armée pour te sortir de chez toi.

Je lui souris et me penche vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne soirée Bella !

- C'est pas gagné !

Je sort de la voiture et lui fait un petit signe de main avant de refermer la portière et d'avancer vers la porte. Je sonne et la voix d'Alice se fait entendre à travers l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi.

- Monte.

J'entend le bip caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte. Je grimpe rapidement les 3 étages par les escaliers, hors de question de me faire monter dans un ascenseur. En plus ça fait faire du sport c'est tout bénef. !

Arrivée devant la porte d'Alice, je respire un grand pour me donner le courage de subir les foudre de ma meilleure amie. Je sonne. C'est Rose qui ouvre la porte.

- Bella ! On commençait à désespérer de te voir !

- Je sais mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture.

- Entre.

Je pénètre dans l'appartement et trouve Alice en train d'installer les boissons sur la table basse du salon.

- Salut Alice.

Elle relève la tête et se dirige vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me fait la bise.

- Je crois que tu as battus ton record, tu n'a jamais été aussi en retard !

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- 1h30 quand même…

- Je sais …

- Passons. T'arrive juste à temps les pizzas viennent d'arriver.

Nous nous installons toute les trois autour de la table et commençons à manger.

- Alors Bella, les amours tu en es où ? Commence Alice.

Et voilà l'interrogatoire peut commencer !

- Nulle part.

Bon c'est pas vrai mais elle n'est pas censé le savoir. Edward est moi sommes en couple. Enfin je pense. Ça y ressemble du moins.

- Ah Bella, Bella, Bella ! Que va-t-on faire de toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'ai pas envoyer en l'air ?

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant la question de Rose. Je la regarde, interdite.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne t'en rappelle même plus !

- Bien sur que si je m'en rappelle ! C'était il y a … 2 mois.

Elle me regarde toute les deux l'air choqué. Merde, je me suis faite avoir !

- Et tu ne nous a rien dit ? Je suis vexé Bella !

- Alice a raison ! Aller raconte. C'était qui, quand et où ?

- Euh …

- Soit pas timide !

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à faire marcher mon cerveau et trouver un bon mensonge.

- C'était … il y a deux mois … et euh … je l'ai rencontré … dans un bar …

- Tu vas dans les bars toi maintenant ? Et seule ?

- Ben ouais … j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau ce jour là. Alors je suis aller dans un bar prendre un verre après le boulot.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Un homme est venu s'assoir à côté de moi et m'a offert un verre. On a un peu discuter et … voilà.

- Tu l'as suivie chez lui ?

- Oui.

- Je suis fière de toi, je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ça.

- Moi non plus !

- Le plus important maintenant, il était comment ?

- Grand, brun, yeux … bleus.

C'est assez éloigné d'Edward ! Enfin j'espère, j'ai dis ça sans réfléchir.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Je dit la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Max.

- Max ? C'est un diminutif ?

- Aucune idée !

- Et … c'était comment ? Il était doué ?

Là, j'ai pas forcement besoin de mentir ! Rien que de repenser à cette soirée … humm !

- Tu sais quoi Alice ? J'ai l'impression qu'il était très doué au vue de ce petit sourire et des rougeurs de ses joues.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air en effet ! On veux les détails !

- Alice, je vais pas te faire un compte rendu quand même !

Je ne vais quand même pas faire l'éloge des prouesses sexuelles d'Edward à … sa sœur !

- Un compte rendu non mais quelques petites … précisions.

- Écoute la prochaine fois je filmerai et je donnerai la cassette.

- Ok.

- Non mais t'es folle !

- Je plaisante Bella.

Elles semblaient en avoir eu assez parce qu'elles changèrent de sujet. Nous passons le reste de la soirée à tester de nouveaux masques de beauté ou crèmes diverses qu'Alice venait de s'offrir. L'enfer quoi !

_Edward PDV_

J'ai peu dormis. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer aujourd'hui. La matinée risque d'être extrêmement longue tellement j'attend cette après midi avec impatience.

Je réfléchis à l'endroit où je pourrait l'emmener. Bella est du genre simple qui n'aime pas le luxe, donc pas un restaurant dans ce style. Je voudrais vraiment lui faire plaisir et lui montrer dans mon choix que je la connaît mieux que ce qu'elle croit. Il y a pas mal de petit resto sympa, italien, chinois, … Je ne sais pas si elle aime le chinois ! L'italien alors, ils font des pizzas, tout le monde aime les pizza, non ? Oui mais connaissant ma sœur c'est ce qu'elles ont du manger hier soir. Pourquoi je me prend la tête comme ça pour savoir où je vais l'emmener ? Je suis sûr que si je l'emmenais au fast-food, ça ne la dérangerai pas. Mais vive le romantisme ! Non je veux quelque chose d'intimiste et de classe sans être trop « bourge ».

Mais j'y pense ! Un nouveau restaurant vient d'ouvrir à Port Angeles, j'ai été y manger à mon arrivé avec Alice et mes parents, c'était excellent avec une ambiance chaleureuse. Parfait !

Il faut que je me calme. Je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête et laisser les choses se dérouler. Pourtant, je suis assez stressé, je voudrais tellement que ça se passe bien …

Je regarde l'horloge du salon pour me rendre compte qu'il est temps que je parte chercher Bella. Je croise mon père dans l'entrée.

- Papa ? Tu ne travaille pas ?

- J'ai pris mon après-midi pour amener la voiture en réparation.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu sors ?

- Euh … oui.

Il me regarde avec insistance pour que je continue.

- J'emmène Bella manger un morceau et ensuite on va faire les magasins … pour faire plaisir à Alice, m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

- Pour faire plaisir à Alice bien sûr ! Ça avance entre vous alors ? Je suis un peu indiscret, désolé.

- Non euh … oui ça avance. On a décidé d'essayer de construire quelque chose tout les deux. Mais on veut garder ça pour nous pour l'instant alors …

Il me sourie et me tape gentiment dans le dos.

- Je ne dirai rien. Je suis content, je suis persuadé que vous aller réussir. Vous vous ressemblaient tout en étant différents … j'ai le sentiment que ça va marcher.

- Je l'espère papa. Bella est quelqu'un de formidable.

- Ne la fait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Je prend congé de mon père et fonce vers l'hôpital au volant de ma voiture. J'arrive assez tôt et trouve miraculeusement une place de parking pas très loin de l'entrée. Je décide de mettre un peu de musique en attendant son arrivée.

Je suis tellement pris par la musique que je ne la voie pas approcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tape au carreau côté conducteur que je réagi. Je sort de la voiture pour dire correctement bonjour à cette beauté.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Mes lèvres vont toucher ses douces lèvres. Elle colle son corps contre le mien et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle passe sa langue dans ma bouche et nous bataillons un cour instant. Nous nous éloignons pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui très !

- Alors monte je t'emmène au restaurant.

Je la vois hésiter un cour instant avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pied et me donner un dernier baiser. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte passager de ma voiture et entrer. Je fait de même.

- Tu écoute du classique ?

- Tu aimes ?

- J'y connaît rien mais j'aime le son du piano.

- Tu savais que j'en joue ?

- Non !

- Le piano dans le salon de mes parents c'est le mien.

- Tu me fera écouter ?

- Avec plaisir.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence avec la musique en fond sonore.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au restaurant où une serveuse nous plaça à une table légèrement isolé.

Bella avait la tête plongé dans son menu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va prendre ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je crois que je vais prendre les spaghettis bolognaise. Et toi ?

- Humm … tagliatelle à la carbonara. Tu veux boire du vin ?

- Non merci je n'aime pas ça. Je prendrais juste de l'eau.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là pour prendre notre commande. Je lui indiquais donc notre choix.

- Je peux te poser des questions ? Pour mieux te connaître.

- Je t'en pris.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Elle rie.

- Tu fais dans le banal ?

- Il faut bien commencer par de petites choses ! Alors ?

- Le violet.

Je la regarde étonné.

- Quoi ?

- La plupart des gens disent bleu … ou vert.

- On m'a souvent dit que j'étais bizarre comme fille.

- Bizarre dans le bon sens alors !

- À toi de me le dire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son regard joueur.

- Je vais dire oui.

Nous sommes interrompu par l'arrivée de nos plats. Nous commençons à manger en silence mais bien vite je continue ma petite « enquête » sur ses goûts. Le temps semble passer à une vitesse folle avec elle. Je rie souvent de ses réponses parfois peu commune.

Nous venons de terminer nos desserts (fondant au chocolat pour elle et crème brûlée pour moi).

- Tu veux visiter quels magasins ?

- Franchement, je déteste les magasins.

- Il y en a bien un qui te plaît un peu plus que les autres !

- La librairie. J'adore lire.

- Vendu alors !

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme boutique ?

- La musique. J'allais souvent dans le magasin qu'il y avait dans la rue principale de Port Angeles. Je ne sais pas si il existe encore.

- Nous le saurons en repartant d'ici.

Cette fille est formidable. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle à présent.

Après avoir régler la note (et batailler avec Bella pour lui offrir son repas), nous sortons pour nous diriger vers la grande rue qui regroupe tout les magasins.

- On commence par quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

- La librairie ?

- Tu sais que si j'entre là-dedans, il y en a pour des heures avant que tu ne réussisse à me sortir de là ?

- J'aime aussi les livres, c'est pas un problème.

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. J'y venais parfois pendant mon adolescence, elle n'a pas changé. Bella se dirige directement vers les nouveautés.

- Quel genre de livres tu aimes ?

- Les histoires d'amour, le fantastique, le surnaturel …

- Moi je suis plus accès sur tout ce qui est enquête, thriller …

- J'aime bien aussi parfois.

- Quelque chose retient ton attention ?

- Celui-ci … celui là … et peut être celui ci aussi. Ce sont de nouveaux auteurs. J'aime découvrir de nouveaux talents.

Je jette un coup d'œil, rien que des histoire d'amour. Pas trop mon truc mais si elle aimes …

- Je te les offres alors.

- Mais …

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour se choisir des cadeaux !

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Nous décidons de faire le tour des rayonnages avant de sortir. Nous y passons un long moment à étudier les différents ouvrage exposé. Finalement, en plus des livres de Bella, je trouve quelques livre à suspense pour moi qui ont l'air intéressant.

Nous enchaînons notre journée shopping avec le magasin de musique, mon paradis. Il est plus moderne que dans mon souvenir. Je retrouve avec bonheur les instruments exposés et les différents matériels nécessaire à la composition …

- Tu n'as jamais appris à jouer d'un quelconque instruments ? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Si, de la guitare quand j'étais petite mais ça n'a pas durée très longtemps. Deux ans.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

- Trop nulle !

Je la regarde, suspicieux.

- C'est vrai ! Je n'ai malheureusement aucune oreille musicale. C'était un massacre à chaque cours !

Je rie devant son air affligé.

- Ne te moque pas ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'il te ferai plaisir ?

- Et bien … j'aimerai recommencer à composer donc principalement du papier à musique et des crayons !

Nous partons dans le rayon concerné et prenons tout ce qui me serra utile.

- Regarde Edward, des partions !

Je me tourne vers Bella qui s'était aventuré un peu plus loin. J'ai beaucoup de partitions chez moi mais je jette un coup d'œil des fois qu'il y ai une nouvelle trouvaille !

- Celle-ci je ne l'ai pas.

- Je te l'offre.

J'allais riposter quand elle me dit :

- Noël, n'oublie pas !

Nous allons payer nos achats, enfin Bella va payer. Elle a l'air ravi d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment pas une fille banale et j'aime ça.

En sortant du magasin, il faisait nuit. Je regarde l'heure : 18 h30.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- On mange avant de rentrer ?

- D'accord, il doit y avoir un fast-food pas loin.

- Je t'invite.

- Non ! Tu as payé à midi, je paye ce soir.

- Bien, comme tu voudra.

Autant ne pas la fâcher, la journée c'est trop bien passé pour tout gâcher maintenant.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à manger des hamburgers assis l'un en face de l'autre.

- Ça n'a pas été trop pénible pour toi ? Les hommes détestent faire les magasins en général.

- Avec toi c'était un plaisir.

Elle rougie. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle fait ça !

Le repas est rapidement expédier et nous prenons le chemin du retour. Nous sommes presque arrivé à Forks quand je lui demande :

- Je te dépose directement chez toi ?

- Je veux bien. Ça m'évitera de prendre le bus puisque je n'ai plus de voiture.

- Tu aurais du me le dire je t'aurai déposer ce matin !

- J'allais pas te faire lever à 5 h du matin pour me déposer à l'hôpital !

- Je l'aurais fait pour toi.

Elle ne me répond pas mais je la vois sourire.

Je me gare devant chez elle. Nous nous embrassons chastement puis au moment de descendre, elle me demande :

- Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?

- Avec plaisir.

J'éteint le moteur de la voiture et la suis vers son appartement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ?

La grande question : Vont-ils discuter, se sauter dessus, jouer au cartes ? Moi je sais ! Je suis pas gentille à vous narguer.

J'ai quand même droit à une petite review ? Ça me ferai plaisir comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Et oui je fête aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ! Je vais d'ailleurs aller me saouler ce soir pour oublier que je vieillis lol Non je plaisante, j'ai que 22 ans, je suis pas encore vieille ! Au faite si quelqu'un veut m'offrir un Edward Cullen (ou un Robert Pattinson c'est encore mieux) je dis pas non lol

Je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite mais je ferai mon maximum pour poster le plus vite possible.

À bientôt.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rien que nous deux

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà !

Un grand merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire.

J'y pense jamais mais bien sur je remercie toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

Je crois que tout le monde à deviné comment va finir la soirée de nos deux amoureux alors bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Rien que nous deux

_Bella PDV_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris de l'inviter à monter chez moi. Toujours est-il que je pénètre dans mon immeuble, Edward sur mes talons. Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus quand même ça ne le ferai pas ! Alors qu'est-ce que j'attends au juste ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je suis nerveuse. Très nerveuse.

- Tu ne prends pas l'ascenseur ?

Je me retourne vers Edward. Il s'est arrêté à quelques pas de cet engin de malheur alors que moi je marchais tout droit vers les escaliers.

- Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs.

- Claustro ?

- Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces … trucs.

Je le vis faire un petit sourire qui m'agaça légèrement. Il dût le voir puisqu'il repris instantanément un air sérieux. Sans aucun autre commentaire, il s'avança vers moi et nous commençâmes à gravir les marches menant aux différents étages.

- On monte jusqu'où comme ça ?

- T'inquiète pas, il n'y que trois étages à monter. Je ne compte pas t'épuiser maintenant.

C'est là que je me rend compte du possible double sens de ma phrase. Un coup d'œil à Edward me confirme que ça ne lui a pas échappé. Je me racle la gorge, histoire de dissiper le léger malaise qui s'est installé.

- Enfin je veux dire pas besoin de faire trop d'effort. C'est pas très haut quoi.

Putain, mais ferme-la Bella, tu t'enfonces là ! Quand je suis nerveuse je devrais rester muette ça m'éviterai de débiter connerie sur connerie.

- Ok.

Et là, je me repose la même question pour la quarantième fois : Pourquoi je l'ai invité à monter ? Et pourquoi il a accepter surtout ?

À mon grand soulagement nous arrivons rapidement à mon appartement. Il patiente à côté de moi pendant que je lutte pour retrouver mes clefs dans mon sac. Deuxième objectif, mettre la clef dans la serrure. Bon voilà c'est fait. J'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Je m'avance dans la pièce, m'arrêtant au milieu du salon. Je me retourne pour voir Edward refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir là quand même !

- Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Du café ?

- J'ai que du cappuccino, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Ça me va, me dit-il en souriant.

- Met toi à l'aise je vais préparer tout ça.

Je me précipite dans la cuisine pour échapper à son regard. J'enlève mon manteau que je portais toujours et le pose sur des chaises entourant la table.

Je mets le l'eau à chauffer. Je sors deux tasses du placard et commence à préparer le cappuccino, c'est-à-dire ouvrir des sachets !

- Tu veux du sucre ? Lui criais-je depuis mon refuge.

- Un seul s'il te plait.

Je m'affaire à tout mettre sur un plateau. Trop vite à mon goût l'eau est assez chaude. J'en verse dans les tasses en faisant attention de ne pas en mettre partout, ni de me brûler, ce dont je serai capable.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers le salon avec mon chargement. Je pose le tout sur la table sans même le regarder. Il prend le sucre que j'ai amener avec moi puis commence à remuer le mélange. Je fais de même mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je renverse une partie de ma tasse sur la table.

- Merde ! Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Je me lève pour prendre du papier absorbant puis reviens. J'essuie nerveusement mes bêtises mais une main se pose sur la mienne arrêtant mon geste. Je relève la tête pour me retrouver capturée par deux yeux vert au regard intense. Il me caresse la joue de son autre main et me souris.

- Du calme Bella. Je te sens si nerveuse ! Ce n'est que moi !

- Justement.

- On a passé une super après midi. Enfin j'ai trouvé …

- Moi aussi …

- Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi tu angoisses comme ça maintenant alors que tout était si naturel tout à l'heure ?

- On était dans des lieux publique. Avec plein de monde partout. Là …

- On est seul ? C'est ça le problème ? Si tu préfères je peux m'en aller ! Dit-il en se levant.

- NON !

Je le retiens par la manche de son pull.

- Reste s'il te plait.

Il soupire mais se rassoit.

- Je sais que je suis bête.

- Mais non. Déstresse, tout va bien. Tient, boit un peu ça te détendra peut être un peu.

Il me tend ma tasse. Je m'en empare et la porte à mes lèvres. Il en fait de même. Nous passons quelques minutes ainsi, dans le silence. Je repose mon cappuccino une fois fini. Je soupire doucement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas mais c'est peine perdue.

Il se débarrasse de sa tasse.

- Viens !

Je le regarde. Il a les bras ouverts attendant que je me blottisse contre lui. Je m'empresse de me couler contre son corps musclé. Il me sert contre lui alors que j'appuie mon nez contre son torse pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Je le sens apposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, je gâche notre soirée avec mes imbécillités.

- T'avoir dans mes bras ne fait pas partit de ma définition d'une soirée gâchée !

Je souris.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas déplaisant.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder, il est si beau ! Il caresse ma joue avec sa main tout en me souriant.

- Tu es belle.

Je rie devant la similitude de nos pensées.

- Je viens de penser la même chose ! Enfin que tu es beau, quoi.

- Tu vois ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il n'y a aucune raisons de s'inquiéter, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous les bougons en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille plus en demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accorde pour laisser nos langues danser ensemble. Il se détache de mes lèvres pour attaquer mon cou. Je me laisse bercer par le plaisir d'avoir ses lèvres sur moi. Il est doux, rien à voir avec notre première fois lors de cette fameuse soirée.

Je me colle un peu plus à lui. Mais ce n'est jamais assez. Oubliant tout du malaise qui m'a pris il y a deux minutes, je décide de me mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Bella …

- Chut.

Les mains d'Edward passent sous mon haut et il me caresse le dos.

- Edward … s'il te plait …

- Quoi ?

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits juste assez pour former une phrase cohérente ou au moins quelques mots. Cet homme me fait perdre la tête.

- Faits-moi l'amour.

Il détache son visage de mon cou et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est pas trop rapide ?

- Je le veux.

- Bien.

Il se relève du canapé avec moi sur lui. Il me maintient par les fesses et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il m'embrasse et me demande :

- Où se trouve ta chambre ?

- Couloir, porte de gauche.

Il se déplace aussi vite que le poids de mon corps le lui permet. Il pénètre dans ma chambre et s'agenouille sur le lit où il me pose délicatement.

- J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vue chez mes parents.

Je ne répond pas mais me jette sur ses lèvres. Mes doigts trouvent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Je le tire vers le haut et il lève les bras pour m'aider à le lui retirer. Il fait immédiatement de même avec le mien.

Il s'attaque à mon soutien-gorge pour finir par me l'enlever. Sa bouche vient trouver ma poitrine nue. Il lèche mes seins pour ensuite venir sucer mes mamelons. Durant tout le processus, je gémis de bien être. J'adore ce qu'il me fait mais je veux moi aussi lui faire du bien.

Je le repousse et l'allonge sur le lit. Je le surplombe et me mets à déposer des milliers de baisers sur son torse. Ses mains me masse le cuir chevelu. Je descends de plus en plus bas. Lorsque j'atteins son pantalon, je remarque que son érection est déjà bien présente. Je n'attend pas une minute de plus et m'attaque à sa ceinture puis déboutonne son pantalon. Je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes pour qu'il se retrouve en boxer. Je remonte mon visage en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Je pars de ses chevilles puis ses jambes, ses cuisses … j'évite sciemment son bassin pour arriver à son torse, son cou puis enfin ses lèvres que j'embrasse avec passion.

Edward s'évertue à me retirer ma culotte. Je me redresse pour lui permettre de me l'enlever complètement. Il me plaque sur le matelas, se positionnant entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts viennent trouver mon intimité qui réclamait qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il me pénètre de deux doigts, imprimant un léger mouvement de va et vient. Son pouce tournois sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui. Il continue son petit manège quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sur ses doigts.

Je reprends doucement pied alors qu'Edward vénère ma poitrine. Lorsque je peux à nouveau coordonné mes mouvements, je lui retire son boxer, révélant ainsi son sexe en pleine érection. Je le repousse sur le lit et m'installe sur ses jambes. Je me penche afin que ma bouche se retrouve au dessus de son membre. Je sens qu'il me regarde.

- Be … PUTAIN !

Ma bouche se referme sur son sexe et je commence directement à le sucer fort. Ses hanches se tendent vers moi. Je prends plaisir à l'entendre respirer difficilement et gémir. Je finis par prendre tout son membre dans ma bouche. Je fais des va et vient tantôt avec mes lèvres, tantôt avec mes dents.

- J'en … peux plus … humm !

Je m'arrête tout de suite voulant qu'il jouisse en moi.

Je remonte sur son corps pour positionner mon entrée au dessus de son sexe. Je le taquine un peu avant de m'enfoncer sur son membre. Je reste immobile un instant savourant la sensation de lui à l'intérieur de moi. Ce fut lui qui commença à bouger son bassin.

- Bella … s'il te plaît !

Je réponds à sa demande en entamant de doux déhanchements. Je prends soin de le faire entrer et sortir de moi le plus lentement possible. C'est trop bon. Non seulement la sensation que m'apporte l'acte lui-même mais aussi de le voir perdu dans le plaisir.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches pour guider mes mouvements afin que ce soit plus rapide. Très vite la douceur fait place à plus de brutalité. Je sens le plaisir monter, emplissant la chambre de mes gémissements mêlés à ceux d'Edward. Nos mouvements se font plus dur alors que je sens les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

Mon orgasme arrive très vite. Encore quelques coups de rein et je me ressers sur son sexe.

- Edward, dis-je mi en criant mi en gémissant.

Presque aussitôt, Edward me suit. Je sens son sperme se déverser à l'intérieur de moi alors que je m'écroule sur lui. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, le temps de reprendre notre respiration.

Les mains d'Edward me caressent les cheveux et il m'embrasse de temps en temps. Je décide finalement de m'allonger à côté de lui afin de lui permettre de sortir de moi. Immédiatement, il me reprend dans ses bras. Je lève la tête vers lui pour voir un immense sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillés de bonheur. Je souris et vais trouver sa bouche. Nous nous embrassons doucement et tendrement.

Je me blottis dans ses bras. Je me sens si bien que je finis par m'endormir.

_Edward PDV_

Je me réveille le sourire aux lèvres. Les images de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir me reviennent. Je me sens tellement heureux, tellement bien ! Je suis bien au chaud sous les draps avec le corps nue de Bella collé au mien. Je la regarde dormir, elle est si belle. Elle finit par s'agiter et je pense qu'elle va se réveiller. Mais elle ne fait que se mettre sur le dos, s'éloignant de moi.

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Je décide qu'il est temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Je me lève et n'enfile qu'un boxer. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Problème : je ne sais pas où ce trouble les choses. Je vais fouiller un peu, ça ne se fait pas mais je ne pense pas que Bella m'en voudra.

Je trouve le placard avec des tasses, des bols, des verres … Je prends deux tasses et les poses sur la table. Je trouve les couverts, le sucre mais je ne trouve que du cappuccino, du thé et diverses infusions. Maintenant je me souviens que Bella m'a dit qu'elle n'avait que du cappuccino. Mince j'aurai bien voulu du café moi ! Bon c'est pas grave le cappuccino ça ira. Je me rappelle aussi que Bella avait pris du thé lors de notre petit rendez-vous au café de Sue. Je décide donc de lui en faire un. Je choisis celui parfumé à la vanille.

Je mets de l'eau à chauffer. Je verse le sachet de ma boisson dans une tasse et mets le sachet de thé dans l'autre. Je prends un plateau que j'ai vu dans un coin de la cuisine tout à l'heure et pose le tout dessus. J'ajoute la boite de sucre, les cuillères et couteaux.

Je continus à fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. À ce que je vois, Bella est comme moi, pas une adepte des courses ! Je ne trouve qu'un paquet de pain de mie, du Nutella, de la confiture et une tablette de beurre presque finit. J'installe mes découvertes sur le plateau puis remplit les tasses avec l'eau maintenant chaude.

Je me dirige, petit déjeuner en main, vers la chambre. Je pose le plateau sur la table de nuit puis je vais m'appliquer à réveiller Bella le plus agréablement possible. Je m'engouffre sous la couette pour caresser la peau de son ventre. En même temps je commence à embrasser son cou. Elle bouge en grognant.

- On ne serait pas du matin ?

- Humm …

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Je l'embrasse avant de poursuivre.

- C'est humm oui ou humm non.

- Humm, dit-elle avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle me fait rire.

- Ok comme tu veux. Tant pis pour la surprise alors, dis-je avec un ton déçu.

- Une surprise ? Demanda-t-elle la voix étouffée par son oreiller.

- Ba oui. J'étais tellement content de te faire plaisir …

Elle relève la tête vers moi. J'avoue, lui provoqué un sentiment de culpabilité c'est pas sympa.

- C'est quoi ?

- Rien laisse tomber.

Elle se relève complètement et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Elle effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

- Tu fais la tête ? Me demande-t-elle en faisant la moue. OH !

Elle vient de voir le petit déjeuner que je lui avais préparé.

- Tu es trop adorable ! Jamais personne ne m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit !

- Je suis bien content d'être le premier alors ! Installe toi.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et reprend sa place dans le lit. Je m'installe à mon tour avant de poser le plateau entre nous deux.

- Désolé, j'ai pas grand-chose dans mes placards, me dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

- J'ai trouvé de quoi nous nourrir c'est le principal.

Elle me sourie et s'empare du pain de mie. Elle y étale généreusement du Nutella. Ça me fait penser à un truc :

- Au faite, tu fais de la contrebande de Nutella ou quoi ?

- J'en ai pas tant que ça …

- Quatre pots Bella. Quatre !

- Celui-là est presque vide, se justifie-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ! Il est même pas à la moitié !

- Ok. T'as gagné, je suis une drogué de ce truc. Mais j'y peux rien c'est trop bon ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc que tu adores au point que tu pourrais en manger toute la journée. Un truc dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer.

- Non. À part peut-être le café. J'en bois au moins trois ou quatre par jour. Tu n'en bois jamais ?

- Non, j'aime pas trop ça. J'en bois uniquement quand j'ai besoin de me tenir éveiller. J'ai finit le paquet il y a plus de deux semaines et j'en ai pas racheté. Mais je pourrais en acheter un peu. Pour la prochaine fois, finit-elle en rougissant.

Rien qu'elle envisage une prochaine fois me remplit de joie.

Je vais trouver ses lèvres pleines de pâte à tartiner. Je m'applique à les nettoyer entièrement avec ma langue, ce qui la fait rire. Je pense que notre petit déjeuner va attendre un petit peu ! Pour le moment, j'ai autre chose en tête. Bella aussi puisqu'elle vire assez vite le plateau pour se jeter sur moi.

Nous nous embrassons longuement en nous caressant. Mon sexe retrouve très vite sa vigueur. Je constate que Bella se trouve dans le même état lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact avec son intimité qui est déjà très humide.

Je la bascule sur le dos puis retire mon boxer à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fois fait, je me positionne au dessus de sa féminité et la pénètre tout de suite. Je vais vite, j'ai très envie. Bella aussi apparemment. Elle me griffe le dos, c'est sûr je vais avoir des marques mais je m'en fiche. La voir se tortiller et crier sous mes coups de rein me transporte très vite dans le plaisir. Je vais trouver son clitoris que je manipule durement. Je ne tiens pas plus et me déverse en elle pendant qu'elle crie son orgasme.

Je retombe sur le côté en l'entraînant dans mes bras. Je la serre tendrement contre moi jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions notre souffle.

- Une douche ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bonne idée !

Elle se lève, entièrement nue, et je bave déjà devant son corps de rêve. Une certaine partie de mon anatomie ne serait pas contre un deuxième round ! Je la suis dans la salle de bain, mon regard ne bougeant pas de ses petites fesses qui se balancent au rythme de sa marche. Je la soupçonne même d'accentuer ce geste pour me rendre fou.

Elle ouvre la porte de la douche et s'engouffre dans la cabine. Elle règle l'eau puis se mets sous le jet pour mouiller son corps. Enfin, elle se tourne vers moi, me regardant avec des yeux malicieux.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Me demande-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Si, si.

Je sors de ma transe pour rejoindre cette beauté. Je me colle à elle afin de lui faire sentir à quel point je la désire à nouveau. Elle se retourne vers moi et je fonds sur ses lèvres.

Nous sommes transporté par notre envie. Je la soulève par les fesses lui permettant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je passe un doigt sur son sexe pour voir si elle est prête pour moi. Et c'est le cas. Du coup, je la pénètre sans préliminaires, moi-même étant totalement prêt aussi. Nous faisons l'amour doucement et c'est une nouvelle fois ensemble que nous atteignons le plaisir suprême.

Nous nous lavons mutuellement avant de sortir de la douche enrouler dans des serviettes. Nous allons dans la chambre, Bella pour se changer et moi enfiler mes vêtements de la veille.

Je devrais rentrer chez moi mais je n'ai pas envie de la quitter.

Il est près de midi avec tout ça ! Nous avons faim surtout qu'une partie de notre petit déjeuner est passé à la trappe au profit d'une autre sorte de faim. Je lui propose de l'emmener manger dehors surtout qu'il n'y a rien dans son frigo !

Nous nous contentons d'un kebab puis nous rentrons à son appartement. Il fait froid dehors, les promenades ça sera pour cet été !

Nous posons nos manteaux et nous installons sur le canapé.

- Ça te dit un DVD ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu veux voir quoi ?

- J'ai pas grand-chose mais …

- Oui …

- Twilight ? (Note de l'auteur : j'ai pas résisté à faire une référence et … vous verrez après)

Elle rigole ou quoi ?

- Euh … c'est-ce truc avec un vampire ? Le truc pour ado ?

Vue la tête qu'elle me fait je vois que j'aurai du me taire.

- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu es de ceux qui juge sans savoir ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ceux qui juge sans connaître. Tu as vue le film ou lu les livres, au moins un ?

- Non, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je peux comprendre que le genre ne plaise pas et qu'on n'ai pas envie de le regarder pour ça. Ou bien qu'on l'ai vue et que ça se plaise pas. Mais il faut pas croire tout ce que racontent les médias. Tous les fans n'ont pas 12 ans ou ne sont pas hystérique. Tu vois ?

- Euh … je crois.

- Bien. Tu as un truc contre les histoires de vampires ?

- Non.

- Contre les histoires d'amour alors ? Une grande partie des hommes n'aime pas, je t'en voudrai pas.

- Non, non. J'aime bien regarder des histoires d'amour de temps en temps.

- Parfait. Tu ne sera pas contre un essaie alors ? Juste le premier film. Et qui sait, si tu aimes on pourra se faire le 2 !

Là, tu rêves !

- On verra.

- Super !

Elle alla mettre en route le DVD puis revint se blottir contre moi.

Le film démarre et … bon j'avoue c'est pas mal. J'aime beaucoup même. Je me retrouve tout de suite pris dans l'histoire de cette humaine et de ce vampire. Quand le générique de fin se met à défiler, j'ai l'impression que ça fait 10 minutes que le film à démarrer.

- Alors ? Me demande Bella en se tournant vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh … c'est … sympa.

- Sympa ? Te fou pas de moi, je t'ai observé et tu étais à fond dedans du début à la fin !

Mince c'est pour ça qu'elle souriait comme ça ! Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

- D'accord, j'ai aimé.

- Tu veux voir le 2 ?

J'ai bien envie de le voir mais … oh et puis merde !

- T'as gagné. Oui, j'ai envie de savoir la suite.

Elle me fait un baiser et part remplacer le DVD.

Le deuxième est plus sombre et vraiment triste. Quel con ce mec quand même ! Quitter la fille qu'il aime et qui l'aime en pensant que c'est mieux pour elle ! C'est sa vie à elle c'était à elle de décider ! Heureusement pour lui il est revenue, enfin elle a été le chercher.

Bref, j'ai aussi aimé ce deuxième volet. J'ai même versé une petite larme quand George à quitter Nelly*.

* * *

* Note : J'ai changé les noms des personnages pour retranscrire le film (et les livres) dans la fic. Edward et Bella ne pouvaient pas regarder l'histoire d'Edward et Bella ! lol Donc j'ai carrément inventé d'autre nom. J'aurai pu leur donner le nom des acteurs comme j'ai vue parfois dans d'autre fic mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais me servir des acteurs ou non pour des discutions pour de prochains chapitres alors voilà ! Donc, vous l'aurait compris je pense, Edward c'est George et Nelly c'est Bella. Pour Bella je voulais un prénom qui puisse donner un surnom comme dans l'histoire originale. Donc c'est Marinella qui se fait appelé Nelly ;) Ne me demandait pas où je suis allé chercher ces prénoms, je ne le sais pas moi-même lol

Voilà alors, votre verdict ?

J'ai mis du lemon même si parfois je passais vite dessus. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même surtout que j'ai eu du mal pour le premier, je crois que ça se ressent un peu.

Voilà que je me mets à défendre Twilight lol J'espère que vous aurez comprit que je n'attaque personne ;) En même temps c'est vrai que l'image que renvoie les journalistes à tendance à être énervante et surtout fausse.

À bientôt pour la suite.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle année

Bonjour tous le monde !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais j'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout ;)

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle année

_Bella PDV_

Quand je pense que seulement quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis nos retrouvailles avec Edward … J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je le connais ! En même temps la première fois que je l'ai vus remonte à deux mois mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. Quoi que, quand je repense à cette fameuse soirée, ça me fait encore un de ces effets ! Pourtant aujourd'hui tout est différent. J'avais juste pensé prendre du bon temps avec un homme que je ne reverrai jamais et là … je me retrouve en couple avec ce même homme. C'est dingue ! Sa présence me rassure et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est étrange.

J'y ai longuement réfléchit après notre nuit ensemble. Enfin longuement … c'est arrivé il y a deux jours ! Disons que j'y ai pensé durant quelques heures. Je crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Et ça me fait peur. Malgré ça, je n'ai pas envie de fuir alors que c'est ce que j'aurai fait il y a pas deux mois ! De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Je me connais par cœur et je sais que c'est trop tard pour fuir. Si je dois tomber amoureuse de lui, le processus est enclenché, c'est inévitable.

Ma plus grande peur à présent c'est qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi ou que mes sentiments l'effraie et qu'il parte. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est trop tard maintenant. Pour une fois je vais écouter les conseils d'Alice, je dois foncer au risque d'aller droit dans le mur. Au moins, j'aurai fait tout mon possible pour que ça marche, pas de regrets. Cet homme … c'est le genre d'homme pour qui j'aurai pu me demander toute ma vie si, si j'avais été moins lâche, ça aurait pût être celui qui aurait partagé ma vie. Donc j'ai décidé que pour une fois, j'arrêterai d'avoir peur. Enfin que ma peur ne se répercute pas dans mes actes, parce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ses peurs.

Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Où nous en sommes plutôt. Edward et moi sommes ensemble et heureux de l'être. Personne n'est encore au courant, c'est notre petit secret. J'avoue que le côté caché est assez excitant ! Nous voulons développer un peu notre relation avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Edward et moi savons très bien que sinon sa famille va s'en mêler, il ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Surtout Alice qui va essayer de nous arranger des petit rendez-vous surprise, des séances en tête à tête pour mieux nous connaître, révéler des situations très embarrassante sous prétexte de nous aider à faire connaissance et j'en passe ! N'oublions pas Emmett et ses blagues et réflexions vaseuses. Il s'en donnera à cœur joie pour nous mettre mal à l'aise en faisant des insinuations sur notre vie sexuelle. Tout ça pour dire que nous voulons un peu de temps tranquille avant de « déclencher les hostilités ».

Nous sommes donc tout les deux, chez moi (lui habitant chez ses parents, c'est pas très discret), entrain de regarder des épisodes de Dr [H]ouse. Nous avons découvert que nous adorons tout les deux cette série. Nous rigolons encore à une nouvelle vacherie du Dr House.

- Si nous on faisait ça à un patient, on passerait en justice directe ! Dis-je à Edward.

- C'est sûr ! Il est tellement horrible ! Mais c'est ça qui est drôle, il fait ce qu'on ne se permettra jamais de faire.

- Regarde ! J'adore ce passage !

Il tourne la tête vers la télé. Le Dr House ouvre la porte d'une réserve pour … trouver Chase et Cameron entrain de se peloter ! (Note : saison 3, épisode 16, tout à la fin ;)).

_- Pardon. Je cherche juste une très très grande poubelle._

_Il jette le dossier et s'en va._

…

_- Depuis quand il fait le ménage !_

J'éclate de rire avec Edward.

J'adore ce moment, il le fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! Rien que le petit sourire qu'il fait juste après parle pour lui.

L'épisode se termine. Je me redresse et m'étire.

- Tu restes dormir ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Désolé mon cœur mais je travaille demain.

- Ah c'est vrai, tu commences demain. Pas trop stressé ?

- Un peu mais ça va. C'est la première fois que j'ai un poste aussi important. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Tu seras génial, j'en suis sûr.

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Merci.

- Tu sais que j'ai acheté du café …

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

- C'est tentant mais il vaut mieux que je rentre. Je ne pense pas que je dormirai beaucoup en restant ici avec toi, me dit-il avec un air coquin.

Je rougis face à son sous-entendu. En même temps je ne comptais pas vraiment dormir non plus !

Je finis donc par le reconduire à la porte de mon appartement. Avant de sortir, il m'enlace une dernière fois tout en m'embrassant.

- On se revoit bientôt ? Me demande-t-il.

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

- Humm, et bien … il y a le réveillon, je suis invité chez tes parents …

Il prend un air choqué.

- Mais … c'est dans 5 jours !

Je me colle un peu plus contre lui avant de lui répondre.

- Tu pourrais me faire un compte rendu détaillé de ta première journée de boulot.

- Demain soir ? Me demande-t-il dans un sourire.

- Évidemment ! C'est … ah merde ! Je bosse jusqu'à 21 h demain.

Je soupire lourdement, contrarié par ce contretemps.

- C'est pas grave Bella, je peux venir après 21 h !

- Ouais mais on passera moins de temps ensemble.

- Je pourrais peut être rester dormir ? Il faut bien rentabilisé le café.

- Hey, m'exclamais-je en lui tapant le bras, dit tout de suite qu'il n'y a que le café qui t'intéresse !

- Tu sais bien que non !

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- J'y vais, je t'appelle dès que je suis rentré ?

- D'accord.

Sur ceux, il s'éloigna dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Je retourne dans mon appartement, m'installant sur le canapé, le téléphone non loin de moi. J'attends son appel. Un peu pathétique ? Peut être, mais je m'en fiche.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon du nouvel an. Il faut que je me prépare mais je n'ai franchement pas envie. Il ne faut pas que je me plaigne, Alice a accepté de me laisser me débrouiller, donc ça aurait pu être pire. Malgré tout j'ai eu quelques recommandations. Quand je dis « quelques recommandations » j'entends par là qu'elle m'a saouler avec ça pendant 3 heures ! Mais elle ne sera pas là pour me commander de mettre tel ou tel truc alors … en gros je mettrais ce que je veux. Je vais quand même un minimum suivre ses conseils sinon elle serait capable de m'enfermer dans sa chambre pour me transformer.

Pour l'heure, je suis toujours dans mon lit avec aucune envie de me lever. Je lève les yeux vers mon réveil et soupire. Il est déjà 18h07. Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et des petits baisers sont déposés sur mon épaule nue.

- À quoi tu penses ? Me demande Edward contre ma peau.

- Il va falloir se lever et se préparer, dis-je d'une voix abattu.

- Et si on restait là ?

- Ta sœur ne va pas être de cet avis !

- On s'en fiche de ma sœur, je veux passer le nouvel an avec toi dans ce lit.

- Tu sais que si juste l'un de nous est absent ça peut passer, mais nous deux ça risque de faire louche …

- Mais non, personne ne se doute de rien !

- Rose a eu un gros doute.

Il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle trouvait que tu étais étrange dans ta manière d'être avec moi et de me regarder.

- Il faudra que je fasse plus attention alors.

Il me regardait avec un air hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Ben … mon père …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il sait.

Il se rallonge sur le dos, son bras devant ses yeux.

- Il sait … pour nous ? Tout ?

- Oui tout. Il nous a surpris dans son bureau tu te souviens ?

Je fis un signe de tête pour lui dire que je me rappelais.

- Il a tout entendu. Et je lui est raconté le reste, enfin dans la limite de ce qui est racontable. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me rapproche de lui et m'allonge sur son torse. Je lui retire son bras de devant ses yeux. Il me regarde avec un air inquiet. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il veux juste que nous soyons heureux que ce soit chacun de notre côté ou ensemble. Il l'a bien pris en faite.

Soudain, il nous retourne afin qu'il me surplombe. Sa bouche attaque la mienne tandis que ses mains s'aventure à caresser mes flancs. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller plus loin que son portable se met à sonner. Il se détache de moi pour aller chercher son portable rester dans la poche de son jean, abandonné dans un coin de la chambre.

- Allo.

- …

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer.

- Alice, ne t'énerve pas, je rentre.

- …

- Oui chef.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

- Te fatigue pas, je connais Alice !

- Elle exige que je rentre pour me préparer.

- Va y alors. J'ai pas envie qu'elle te tue, tu pourrais encore servir, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il rigola et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

- On se vois plus tard, tu dors à la maison de toute façon, me dis-t-il plein de sous-entendu.

- Ne fantasme pas trop, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi chez tes parents.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout.

Il reste un instant la bouche ouverte.

- Mince ! Quand tu fais ça on dirait Alice !

- Oh merde, je deviens comme elle ! M'alarmais-je.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'aime quand même.

Je reste figé pendant qu'il me donne un dernier baiser avant qu'il n'aille s'habiller.

Vient-il de dire qu'il m'aime ? Dans le genre amoureux ? Oh putain, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais justement, c'est inconscient, donc il le pense vraiment ! Mon dieu c'est … Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime ? Bon il faut que je me calme. Cet homme est merveilleux, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, il faut que j'arrête de paniquer. Je me suis jurée d'arrêter avec mes connerie de peurs, c'est le moment de mettre en pratique.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça va ? Tu es toute bizarre !

- Ouais ça va, lui dis-je en souriant.

- J'y vais.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

Un dernier bisou et il sort de mon appartement. J'entends la porte claquer.

Je tente de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il m'aime. Bien. Moi … j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui ça c'est sûr. Des sentiments forts même. De l'amour ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais c'est que je tiens énormément à lui et que je veux passer le plus de temps possible auprès de lui. Ça serait ça l'amour ? Je ne saurais pas dire, je n'ai jamais ressentis ce genre de chose.

Une petite sonnerie m'annonce l'arrivée d'un message sur mon téléphone. Je m'en saisie pour lire ce que m'a écrit … Alice.

_J'espère que tu es en cours de préparation._

_N'oublie pas, 20h__chez mes parents._

_Bisous._

_Alice._

Je me dépêche de me lever pour aller sous la douche. Je me prélasse un peu sous l'eau chaude. Faire des folies de son corps avec Edward Cullen c'est plus qu'agréable mais ça laisse des traces, en l'occurrence des courbatures … et quelques petits bleus là où ses doigts se sont enfoncés un peu trop dans ma chair.

Je me sèche rapidement et vais dans ma penderie chercher ce que je vais enfiler. On (enfin Alice) a décidé que ce serait une soirée décontractée donc pas de robe ou de talon. Quel soulagement !

Je prend un ensemble de sous-vêtement en dentelle blanche puis je choisis un jean clair avec un top couleur pêche. J'ajoute un petit gilet noir et c'est bon ! Je m'habille puis passe dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer d'une queue de cheval et mettre un traie de crayon sous mes yeux. Je me dirige vers le meuble contenant mes chaussures pour prendre une paire de ballerine. Une fois prête je m'attaque à mon sac. J'y enfourne de quoi me changer et le ferme. J'enfile ensuite le manteau le plus chaud que je possède et sort rejoindre ma voiture.

J'arrive assez rapidement chez les Cullen. Je me gare à côté de la voiture d'Alice. Heureusement que les lumière extérieur de la maison sont allumé, sinon je serais capable de m'étaler avant d'atteindre le perron !

Je sonne à la porte. Je n'ai que 2 secondes à attendre avant qu'une Alice surexcité ne m'ouvre.

- Coucou Bella !

- Salut !

- Entre, on t'attendais, me dit-elle toute joyeuse.

J'entre dans le salon. Celui-ci est magnifiquement décoré. Le tout fait très … ba festif !

Je rejoins Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Je salut tout le monde avant de m'asseoir.

- Je vais voir si maman à besoin d'aide, je reviens !

Et elle file vers la cuisine.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demandais-je en les voyant des CD à la main.

- On trie les DVD que Jasper nous a faits pour ce soir.

Je les regarde avec un air interrogatif. Je sais que Jasper est un as de l'informatique mais ça ne m'avance pas vraiment.

- Alice m'a demandé de faire des DVD de karaoké.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Pitié.

Rosalie éclate de rire en voyant ma tête.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas ma vieille !

- Personne ne peut échapper à Alice, surenchérie Emmett.

Je me fais une raison et demande le plus innocemment possible :

- Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?

- Edward finit de se préparer. Il s'y est pris tard apparemment ! Me répond Emmett avec un air espiègle.

- Ouais, il y a une fille là-dessous, ajoute Jasper.

Je me tends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Esmée et Carlisle tout à l'heure.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Carlisle sait. Peut être qu'il en a parlé à Esmée et si Jasper a entendu, tout le monde va le savoir.

- Et ils ont dit quoi ? Demandais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Jasper se pencha en avant et tout le monde s'avancer pour entendre. Nous ressemblions à une bande en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

- Esmée disait qu'Edward sortait beaucoup et … découché pas mal aussi. Elle est convaincue qu'il y a une fille.

- Putain ! S'exclama Emmett. L'autre jour, il avait un truc dans le cou, il m'a dit que c'était une réaction allergique. Je suis sûr que c'était un suçon ! Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Et puis je le connais depuis toujours et il n'a jamais eu d'allergie ! Je suis trop con de l'avoir cru.

J'ai chaud là, très chaud. D'un seul coup je me demande s'il ne m'a pas fait de marque visible …

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'il était bizarre depuis son retour ! S'exclama Rosalie à mon intention.

- Hum, ouais.

- Mais il devait la connaître avant ! Ou alors c'est un rapide, rigola Emmett.

- C'est peut être pour elle qu'il est revenue au Etats-Unis !

- Y a un truc à boire ? Demandai-je pour couper cour à la discussion.

- Va voir à la cuisine, Esmée à prévue quelques petits trucs pour patienter.

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers cette dernière. J'y retrouve Esmée devant les fourneaux, Alice entrain de préparer une sauce et Carlisle qui s'acharne à éplucher une pauvre pomme de terre.

- Bonsoir Esmée, Bonsoir Carlisle !

- Oh bonsoir Bella, me dit Esmée en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, bougonna Carlisle, le nez dans les épluchures.

- Un coup de main peut être ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est pas de refus.

Je m'empare de ce qu'il tient entre les mains et commence à éplucher ce qu'il reste de la pomme de terre avant de passer à la suivante. J'ai presque finit lorsqu'Alice dit :

- Ah ba quand même ! T'en as mis du temps !

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir … un dieu je vois pas d'autres mots. Il porte un pantalon gris clair et une chemise bleu marine. Ses cheveux sont encore tout mouillés, il doit avoir pris sa douche peu avant. Il fit son sourire ravageur qui me fait fondre et me met dans tous mes états.

- Pardon.

Il s'avance vers moi et me fait une bise sur la joue.

- Bonsoir Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il me fixe et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche ouverte.

- Humm, ouais moi aussi.

Alice nous regarde bizarrement mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vue.

- Je pense que ça ira Bella, me dit Esmée.

Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle parle des pommes de terre.

-Edward, tu devrais aller retrouver les autres au salon avec Bella.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et me dirige vers le salon, Edward sur mes talons. Je sens une main attraper mon bras et me tirer dans un coin. Je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes et ses mains partout sur mon corps.

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va nous voir !

- Mais non ils sont tous occupés. Tu m'as trop manqué.

- On s'est quitté il y a 2 h !

- Peut importe …

Il recommence à m'embrasser quand des éclats de rire nous parviennent depuis le salon.

- Tu as raison, on devrait rejoindre les autres.

Il me sourit et nous partons en direction du salon.

- Ah ba vous voilà vous deux !

- On donnait un coup de main en cuisine, déclara Edward.

- On ?

- Ouais, enfin Bella donnait un coup de main et je suis arrivé quand c'était fini.

Nous allons nous asseoir sur le canapé. La télé était allumée sur un bêtisier.

- Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, annonça Alice en sautillant pour nous rejoindre.

Elle s'installa sur les genoux de Jasper et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Edward émis un gémissement de dégoût. Il se pencha pour me murmurer :

- J'ai beau savoir que ma sœur n'est pas une none, je ne supporte pas de le voir de mes propres yeux.

- C'est un peu comme si tu trouvais tes parents dans une situation compromettante !

- Oh non ! J'ai l'image maintenant ! Berk !

- Je te la ferai oublier, ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurrais-je.

- Ce soir me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- Non.

Il fis une mou triste puis se tourna vers son cousin qui lui parler.

Je sais ce que j'ai dis plus tôt dans la journée mais … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'attraction de son corps. Tous mes principes volent en éclat avec lui !

Le repas commença. Comme d'habitude c'était excellent. La bonne humeur était de mise pour cette soirée ! Tout le monde avait légèrement bu parfois un peu trop même, surtout Alice. Le point positif c'est que ça la rend plus calme ! Une fois le repas avalé nous nous regroupons sur les canapés et les fauteuils. Il n'était pas loin de minuit. Nous allumons la télé sur une émission quelconque sur le réveillon pour avoir le décompte avant la nouvelle année.

Tout le monde se lève et se met à compter avec le présentateur de l'émission.

- 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 … BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde s'embrassa. Edward en profita pour me donner un long baiser très appuyé sur la joue. Tout le monde passa entre les bras de tout le monde.

Alice annonça ensuite que le karaoké pouvait commencer, à mon grand désespoir.

- Bella commence !

- Hors de question que je chante.

- Aller ! Si tu préfères, on va faire des duos. On met les couples ensemble.

- Je te rappelle Alice que nous avons deux célibataires ici, fit remarquer Rosalie.

- On les mets ensemble et c'est parfait. C'est Bella et Edward qui commence !

Je soupire alors qu'Edward se lève et me traîne derrière lui.

- Tu veux chanter quoi ?

- Rien ?

- J'ai bien peur que ça soit impossible avec ma sœur !

Nous regardons la liste des chansons et finissons par nous rabattre sur Uprising de Muse.

La musique fut lancée et je me demande ce que je fais là. Nous avons un micro pour deux alors Edward me tient serer contre lui pour que nos deux voix soient assez près du micro. Nous commençons à chanter et je me rends compte qu'il a une voix magnifique. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures sans me lasser !

Je le suis péniblement et suis plus que soulagé que la torture se termine. La soirée s'enchaîne, les chansons aussi. Heureusement personne ne me demande d'y retourner. Edward chante une chanson à nouveau, en solo cette fois, ce qui me permet d'apprécier encore plus sa voix.

Après cet intermède musical, nous nous mettons à discuter de tout et de rien. C'est à ce moment là que Carlisle et Esmée décide d'aller se coucher.

- C'est quoi vos résolutions pour la nouvelle année ? Interroge Alice.

- Oh non ! Tu sais bien que personne ne les tient plus de deux jours ! Intervient Emmett.

- J'ai mieux pour toi. Pas de résolutions mais un défit. Pas de blagues, d'allusions ou de remarques sexuelles pendant une semaine.

- Ok mais tu ne parle pas de shopping ou de fringue pendant une semaine. Ça comprend bien sur les séances de shopping.

Alice prend un air choqué mais se ressaisit.

- D'accord.

Il se tape dans la main, signe de leur accord.

- Dans une semaine on se fait une sortie tous ensemble et on fait les comptes, proposa Rose.

Personne n'émit d'objections et le rendez vous fut pris. Vers 5h30, chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assise sur mon lit, prête à aller me coucher, mais totalement éveillée rien qu'à imaginer qu'Edward dormait à quelques portes de moi.

Je finit par abdiquer et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon homme. Aucunes lumières ne filtraient de dessous la porte donc j'en déduisis qu'il dormait. J'entrais sans frapper. Il était allongé dans son lit.

Je me faufile jusque sous ses draps et me blottis contre lui. Il sursaute. Je lui embrasse le cou.

- Bella ?

- Hum …

- Mais je croyais que …

- On peut changer d'avis non ?

- Putain, oui !

Il me retourna sur le dos et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il me retira mon tee-shirt et s'attaqua à mes seins. Sa langue tournoie autour de mes mamelons alors qu'il me retire mon short. Je lui enlève son tee-shirt et tente avec mes pieds de lui retirer son bas de pyjamas. Je n'étais franchement pas très doué ! Il se redressa et baissa son pantalon. Je pu apercevoir qu'une bosse déformait déjà son boxer.

Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa partout où il pouvait. Je passais mes mains dans son dos pour les glisser vers le bas. Je les plaçais sous son boxer pour empaumer ses fesses. Il grogna et me retira mon shorty. Son visage descendit pour se retrouver entre mes cuisses. Il lécha mon sexe provoquant des sensations délicieuses dans mon ventre. Lorsque je fus prés de l'orgasme, il arrêta, me faisant gémir de frustration.

Je le vis retirer son boxer. Je me redresse légèrement. Ma main se dirigea automatiquement vers son sexe tendu. Je fit quelque va et vient avant qu'il ne me repousse et me rallonge. Je sentis son sexe frotter à l'entrée du mien, me faisant gémir tant c'était bon de le sentir là. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota :

- Il va falloir être silencieuse ma chérie.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais baise-moi.

Sans prévenir, il entra en moi d'un coup. J'eu le bon réflexe de mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de plaisir. Il entrait et sortais de moi lentement. Je sentais doucement la boule de plaisir se former au fond de moi. Mais pour qu'elle explose, il me fallait plus.

- Plus vite ! Lui demandais-je le plus bas possible.

Il s'exécuta. Ses va et vient se firent plus puissant et rapide. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, me concentrant pour ne pas crier afin de ne réveiller personne. Sentant l'orgasme arrivé, je me saisis de l'oreiller à côté de moi et je mors dedans en criant lorsque ma libération me faucha. Edward me pénètre encore quelques fois avant de se déverser en moi en grognant.

Il s'écroule sur moi. Il me donne des baisers dans le cou, le temps que nous reprenions tout les deux une respiration normale. Mes bras entourent son torse pour le serrer contre moi. Doucement, il se retire de moi et s'allonge, me gardant étroitement coller à son corps.

Avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, je repense à la révélation qu'Edward a faite inconsciemment un peu plus tôt et des doutes que cela à générer en moi. Bizarrement, maintenant que je suis là, dans ses bras, une évidence me frappe. Bien sûr que je l'aime.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Moi je retourne m'allonger devant mon ventilo ! lol. IL FAIT CHAUD ! J'aime la chaleur mais passer de 15° à 30° pratiquement d'un jour à l'autre ça fait un sacré changement auquel j'arrive pas à m'habituer !

Laisser moi quand même votre avis ;)

À bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Echec et mat

Bonsoir tout le monde.

J'ai mis longtemps à poster j'en suis désolé. C'est les vacances, il fait beau et chaud, (enfin jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'une semaine c'était le cas) du coup je sortais beaucoup donc plus trop le temps d'écrire.

Et puis il y a eu Eclipse au cinéma ! Comme pour New Moon, j'ai mieux apprécié la 2ème fois. J'ai adoré le film au final !

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je suis à l'ouest en ce moment et je ne pourrais pas faire mieux désolé. Enfin c'est à vous de juger ;)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Echec et mat

_Bella PDV_

Le nouvel an avait été formidable. J'adorais participer à ces petits instants de famille auxquelles je n'assistais plus depuis longtemps chez moi. J'ai retrouvé tout ça grâce aux Cullen. Je me sentais à ma place, pas comme une pièce rapportée.

Ça fera une semaine demain que le réveillon a eu lieu et ni Alice ni Emmett n'a encore perdu le pari. Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils craqueraient au bout de 2 jours mais non, ils s'accrochent ! Alice me parle très peu de peur de faire une gaffe. Quand elle a un truc à me dire elle préfère les SMS, elle peut plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle va écrire. Mais je sais pertinemment que lorsque cette histoire de pari sera finit, elle va me traîner dans les boutiques et me faire un compte rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu me dire durant cette semaine. Quand à Emmett, on voit parfaitement bien qu'il se retient de dire certaines choses et que c'est très dur pour lui. C'est peut être méchant mais je trouve tout ça très drôle.

Toujours est-il que le délai touche à sa fin et que nous n'avons toujours pas de vainqueur, ce qui nous pose problème. Que faire ? Prolonger le jeu jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque ?

- Bon Bella, il faut agir.

- Pour …

- Le pari, il faut qu'Emmett perde.

- Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit lui qui perde ? C'est ton mec tu devrais l'aider plutôt non ?

- Il me saoule avec ses remarques alors je veux trouver un moyen de lui faire fermer son clapet.

- Mais quand même ! Moi je soutiendrais … euh … mon mec. Si j'en avais un bien sûr.

Merde ! J'ai faillit dire « Je soutiendrais Edward ». Je regarde Rose qui semble plonger dans ses pensées. Je pense que mon hésitation est passé inaperçu. Heureusement !

- Alors, tu proposes quoi Rose ?

- On va organiser un dîner. Ce soir, avec tout le monde. Et faudra le faire craquer.

- Lui ou Alice, notais-je.

- Ouais si tu veux.

- Bon j'appelle Alice qui préviendra Jasper et tu te charge d'Emmett …

- Tu appelles Edward.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Est-ce qu'elle aurait des soupçon pour me demander ça ?

- Faut bien que tu fasse quelque chose !

- Sympa !

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire …

Je fit mine de bouder.

- Oh ma Bella, je suis désolé.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Ça va ! T'es pardonné.

On aime bien faire ce genre de petit jeu Rose et moi. On sait très bien que l'autre ne nous en veux pas réellement.

Elle me fait un grand sourire et reprend la conversation où elle s'était arrêté.

- Il vaut mieux prendre un lieu neutre pour la bataille.

- La bataille ? Dis-je en rigolant. T'exagères pas un petit peu ? Tu parles comme Alice !

- Elle doit déteindre sur moi.

- Elle déteint sur nous tous.

- Bon donc pas chez Alice et Jasper, ni chez moi et Emmett. Edward habite chez ses parents alors …

Je la voie venir à 3 kms.

- Chez moi c'est ça ?

- Merci Bella !

- J'ai pas dit oui !

- T'as pas dit non non plus. S'il te plaît Bellaaaaaaa …

- À une condition. Tu fait la bouffe moi je me contente de recevoir. De toute façon si vous voulez éviter l'intoxication alimentaire, il vaut mieux que je ne touche pas à une casserole. Je suis juste capable de faire cuire du surgelé.

Elle se jette dans mes bras.

- Merci.

- Ouais, ouais.

- Je dois y aller. Faut que je prépare le dîner, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- À ce soir.

- Ouais. Tu m'envoie un message pour me dire si Edward est Ok.

- Ça marche.

Sur ces bonne paroles, elle sort du restaurant où nous nous sommes retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Il va être temps pour moi de retourner travailler. Mais avant je dois prévenir Edward. Je regarde l'heure, 13h10. Il doit être en train de travailler mais tant pis je lui laisserai un message.

J'attrape mon portable qui se trouve dans ma poche et compose son numéro. Je suis surprise de l'entendre décrocher au bout de 3 sonneries.

- Allo ma chérie ?

- Je pensais que tu travaillais …

- Tu es déçus que je te réponde ?

- Absolument pas, juste étonnée.

- Je suis dans mon bureau entrain d'étudier un rapport d'analyse alors voilà pourquoi j'ai pu te répondre !

- Tout s'explique ! Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'on voulait organiser un dîner ce soir avec tout le monde. Et la mission c'est de faire craquer soit Alice soit Emmett pour leur faire perdre le pari.

- D'accord. Ça risque d'être amusant !

- Rose voudrait qu'on fasse craquer Emmett.

- À oui ?

- Elle veut lui donner une petite leçon pour toute les blagues douteuses qu'il a pu faire jusqu'ici.

- Va falloir la jouer fine. Avec Alice c'est plus facile, quand on parle de fringue elle part au quart de tour.

- Emmett aussi ! Enfin pas pour les fringues mais tu vois … Ecoute, moi je vais m'attaquer à Alice toi à Emmett.

- Ok. On fait ça où ?

- Chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Huuummm …

- Edward ! Pas d'allusion coquine s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je dois retourner bosser aux urgences moi ! Toi tu es seule dans ton bureau, tu peux toujours … te soulager.

- Alors là je suis choqué mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je me … soulage en pensant à ton magnifique corps vibrant sous mes mains, sous ma langue sous mes …

- STOP !

Je l'entend rire dans le combiné. Traitre.

- On se voit ce soir. 20 h ?

- D'accord, à ce soir ma belle.

Nous raccrochons. Maintenant je me retrouve avec des images de nos ébats plein la tête alors que je dois retourner à mon poste. Génial !

Tout est prêt. La table est dressé. Mon appartement est rangé et propre. Je suis déjà habillé aussi. J'ai fait exprès de mettre des vêtements qui ne conviendront pas à la fibre mode d'Alice. À savoir un jean tellement vieux que la couleur est indéfini et un tee-shirt d'un gris passé et trop grand de surcroit. Elle va nous faire une syncope !

On sonne à la porte. Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir mais à cette heure-ci c'est forcement Rosalie qui vient préparer le dîner chez moi. En effet, c'est elle accompagnée d'Emmett.

- Salut Bella !

- Bonsoir Rose. Salut Emmett !

Mes 2 invités vont directement à la cuisine porter les sac contenant les ingrédients pour les plats de ce soir.

- Tu nous fait quoi ?

- Gigot d'agneau avec des petits légumes. Et des pommes de terre aussi, tu connais Emmett et son aversion pour les légumes …

- Super ! Je te laisse la cuisine.

- Y a un match ce soir … intervient timidement Emmett.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé avant que les autres n'arrivent.

- Chouette !

Il se précipite dans le salon, se jette sur le canapé et allume la télé à l'aide de la télécommande se trouvant sur la table basse. Et vue que je le connais par cœur …

- Et ne met pas les pieds sur la table.

Il arrête son geste en plein milieu et repose ses pieds à terre.

- Bien sûr Bella, pour qui tu me prends ? me crie-t-il depuis le salon.

J'entends Rosalie soupirer.

- Un vrai gosse !

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes !

- Que veux tu ? On ne se refait pas !

Je l'observe un instant préparer le repas.

- Tu veux un peu d'aide.

- Non c'est bon mais merci quand même. Dis-moi plutôt si Edward est d'accord pour faire craquer nos deux zigotos.

- Ouais, il est partant. Il va particulièrement s'occuper d'Emmett.

- Parfait. Et toi je suppose que tu t'attaque à Alice.

Je la regarde étonné.

- Ça se voit à tes fringues.

- Exact !

Nous discutons encore un long moment avant d'entendre frapper à la porte. Je vais ouvrir à cette personne qui se révèle être mon homme. Il m'adresse un sourire à tomber par terre. Je jette un coup d'œil vite fait à Emmett pour vérifier s'il est bien captivé par son match. Je me mets ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis le premier ?

- Rose et Emmett sont là. Rose dans la cuisine et Emmett hypnotisé par la télé.

Il rie doucement puis me suis dans le salon. Il va s'installer à côté de son cousin.

- Alors vieux, quoi de neuf ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en entendre plus qu'Alice et Jasper arrivent à leur tour. Je vois immédiatement cette dernière se figer. Un regard choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle tente de se ressaisir en battant frénétiquement des paupières comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Je vois son regard me détailler de la tête au pied.

- Mais …

- Oui Alice, dis-je d'une voix complètement innocente, un problème ?

- Absolument pas.

Je me pousse pour les laisser passer. Alors qu'Alice me fait la bise, elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Faux frère !

- On est des filles !

- Peu importe, c'est l'idée qui compte.

Puis elle file saluer tout le monde. J'entends Jasper tenter de réprimer un rire.

- Elle va te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de lui faire à son tour la bise et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Rose finit de préparer le dîner quelques minutes plus tard et nous passons à table. C'est délicieux, comme toujours avec Rose. D'ailleurs personne ne se prive pour lui faire remarquer son talent.

Arrivé au dessert (un fabuleux fondant au chocolat), que nous prenons assis autour de la table basse du salon, nous nous regardons tous et d'un signe de tête nous décidons d'attaquer. Je prends les devants et commence.

- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de refaire ma garde robe.

Tout le monde me regarde, surpris, mais ils comprennent très vite que je ne suis pas sérieuse et que je cherche seulement à déstabilisé ma meilleur amie.

Edward intervient.

- Mais tu détestes les magasins ! Enfin à ce qu'il parait.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai envie de changement. Et Alice me dit assez souvent que j'ai besoin de changements. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Humm … oui.

- Parfait. J'aurait besoin d'aide bien sûr.

Je vois le visage d'Alice s'illuminer. Elle commence aussi à sautiller sur sa chaise. Mais je n'ai pas encore finit de la torturer, la pauvre. Enfin la pauvre, combien de séances de torture, elle m'a fait subir elle ?

- Je ferais ça demain après midi après le boulot. Qui veut venir ?

- Moi ! s'exclame Rose. Je suis de repos demain ça tombe bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui fulmine dans son coin. Le défi dure jusqu'à demain minuit et elle le sait. Elle n'a donc pas le droit de mettre un pied dans un magasin avant le surlendemain. Et moi aussi je le sais !

- Personne d'autre ?

Je la vois me lancer un regard noir. Je vais morfler moi plus tard !

- Bon ba on se fera une séance shopping à deux alors !

Emmett cherche à la faire craqué :

- Et que va tu acheter ma petite Bella ?

- Je n'ai rien de précis en tête. Tout ! Je vais même peut être me laisser tenter par des robe et des jupes !

Alice cherche à m'en faire acheter depuis des années et je n'ai jamais voulu alors forcement elle va craqué avec ça. Non ? Peut être pas en faite. Elle sert les dents pour ne rien dire. Ses doigts sont plantés dans le canapé. Je suis cruelle quand même. Je m'en voudrais presque mais je repense à toute ces séances shopping, maquillage, l'épilation à cire où j'ai cru mourir, douillette comme je suis … J'ai bien le droit de prendre ma revanche non ? Mais elle ne craque pas. Mince ! Bon tant pis je vais donner le coup de grâce.

- J'ai vue une petite jupe sympa l'autre jour, un truc jaune flache avec de gros pois bleue. Tu en penses quoi Alice ?

Elle ferme hermétiquement sa bouche et fait signe de ses mains qu'elle ne dira rien. Je crois que c'est mort.

- On va faire les magasins de sous-vêtements aussi. Qui dit changement, dit qu'on va te trouver un mec aussi. Tu es célibataire depuis trop longtemps, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Jolie transition de Rosalie !

Je jette un regard à Edward pour lui faire comprendre que j'entre juste dans le jeu de Rose et que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je vais dire. Il hoche la tête imperceptiblement et me sourie, signe qu'il a comprit.

- Tu as raison. Faut se faire une soirée.

- Cool on va partir à la chasse aux mecs ! s'exclame Alice. Tu va voir on va te coatcher, aucun mec ne pourra te résister ! On fera ça samedi soir. On passera l'après midi à te réapprendre les bases pour mettre un mec dans ton lit. On va trop se marrer !

- Je te garantit que tu ne rentrera pas toute seule, me dit Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

- J'espère bien ! J'ai très envie de m'amuser, dis-je en regardant Emmett qui fait de gros yeux.

- Remarque t'aura peut être pas à quitter la boite pour ça, ajoute Alice.

- Oui y a toujours les toilettes …

- Ou des rues sombres et désertes …

- Ou bien la voiture …

- Ou une association des trois, conclu-je.

- OH PUTAIN ! Qui aurait cru que notre Bella se révélerai être une petite cochonne ! On te croirai toute timide mais en faite tu dois être super chaude !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Emmett qui vient de se faire avoir lamentablement. Après un instant de silence, Alice se lève d'un bond pour crier, non pardon hurler :

- J'AI GAGNE ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné …

Elle continue de scander cette phrase en sautant sur place. Oula faut la calmer !

- Alice. Alice. ALICE !

Elle s'arrête enfin. Merci à Edward d'être intervenu !

- Tu pourrai te calmer avant que mon voisin du dessous viennent gueuler pour les boum boum qu'il doit entendre !

- Désolé, dis-t-elle toute timide en se rasseyant. Mais j'ai quand même gagné.

Tout le monde se met à rire devant sa petite moue enfantine, la même qu'Edward soit dit en passant.

- Je peux parler de ce que vous savez maintenant ?

- Oui tu peux, lui dit Jasper en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ok alors Bella. Demain avec Rose on passe te prendre à 13h. On va te faire la totale ! On commencera par les magasins de chaussures parce qu'il n'y pas de relooking sans nouvelles chaussures ! Ensuite on passera aux sous-vêtements pour ensuite finir par les vêtements. Tu va voir, j'ai vue une petite robe bleue nuit qui t'irai à merveille et …

Je la coupe tout de suite.

- Alice. Il n'y a pas de relooking. C'était pour te faire craquer. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire les magasins demain.

- Mais …

- Désolé.

- Et pour les mecs ?

- Pareil.

- T'es franchement pas drôle. Je devrais avoir droit de t'emmener à une séance de shopping rien que parce que t'a voulu me piéger.

- Même pas en rêve.

- T'as de la chance que je sois contente d'avoir gagné.

Emmett est bien silencieuse d'ailleurs Rose le remarque aussi.

- Tu fais la tête mon lapin ?

- Non.

Son air renfrogné parle pour lui. Il est vexé.

- Emmett nous doit un dîner, rappelle Edward.

Oui c'est ça enfonce le clou !

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Puisque j'ai gagné, j'ai le droit de choisir son gage.

- C'est pas du jeu ! J'ai pas signé pour ça ! J'ai dit oui pour une soirée pas pour les idées complètement délirante de ma cousine.

Alice se lève pour venir prendre Emmett dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît mon cousin d'amour …

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

- Merci ! S'exclame Alice.

- Tu as prévue quoi ? demande Jasper.

- Surprise !

C'est donc comme ça que moi, Rose, Emmett et Alice, nous retrouvons chez cette dernière. Soit disant que je n'avais pas le matériel adéquate. Nous avons assis Emmett sur une chaise pour, je cite ma meilleure amie, analyser la situation.

- Y a du boulot mais ça risque d'être drôle.

- Tu compte lui faire quoi au juste ? Demande Rosalie.

- Le déguiser. En fille.

- QUOI ? T'es malade ! C'est hors de question.

- T'as pas le choix. Tu as perdue, tu assumes.

Elle semble réfléchir une seconde avant de déclarer :

- Je reviens.

Elle file aussi vite que la lumière dans sa chambre. Emmett en profite pour tenter de nous rallier à sa cause.

- Ma Rose tu ne va pas la laisser faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que si. Ne soit pas mauvais perdant mon amour.

- Bella. C'est stupide tout ça. Tu peux me comprendre, toi aussi tu déteste ces trucs de fille !

- Je déteste ça mais pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui subit, je ne me priverais pas du plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir à ma place !

Alice reviens avec quelques vêtements sous le bras.

- Bon comme tu es très costaud, ça ne va pas être évident de trouver quelque chose à te mettre.

- On laisse tomber alors ? Propose-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Mais, j'ai quelques tuniques larges qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle déplie le premier bout de tissu.

- Par exemple ça.

- Mais c'est rose !

- Ba oui et alors ?

- C'est une couleur de fille !

- Emmett. Il serait temps de te mettre à la page, les hommes porte du rose maintenant.

- Et ce truc là, c'est bleu, c'est bien non ?

- Le problème c'est que je n'aurais rien à coordonner avec celui là. Non, on reste sur le rose.

- Pitié …

- Alice n'a pas de pitié en ce qui concerne les fringues, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, l'informais-je.

- Merci Bella.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment Alice.

- Pour moi si.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'entendre poursuivre.

- Donc ça sera cette tunique avec … humm … je dirais ce paréo noué en jupe. Oui ça sera parfait.

Je vois pour la première fois Emmett incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Le problème c'est qu'une jupe avec des jambes plein de poils, ça le fait pas. Va falloir épiler.

- REVE !

- Il va carrément falloir vider le pot de cire, remarque Rosalie.

- De la cire ? Ouuuuu, m'exclamais-je.

- Quoi ? Ça fait mal ? Demande un Emmett paniqué.

- Bella, me réprimande Rose, ne l'effraye pas !

- Dans la salle de bain. Tout de suite, continue Alice.

Tout le monde s'exécute. Une fois dans la pièce Alice demande sans aucun ménagement.

- À poil.

- T'es folle !

- Juste en boxer, ça ira.

Après avoir croiser le regard extrêmement effrayant de sa cousine, il s'exécute.

- En effet, ça va demander beaucoup de temps, constate-t-elle.

Je crois que j'ai passé le meilleur moment de ma vie à voir Emmett se faire épiler. J'ai jamais autant rie. Entendre Emmett crier comme une fille alors que la bande de cire était retirée emmenant ses poils avec. Ou bien l'entendre insulter Alice dès qu'il pouvait. Je pensais être douillette mais alors là … je constate qu'il y a pire que moi !

- Parfait.

- C'est enfin finit ?

- Oui.

- J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné.

- N'importe quoi ! Assez parler, habille toi.

Les yeux encore dans le vague, il s'exécute sans réfléchir.

- Le maquillage maintenant.

Ce fut Rose qui s'en chargea cette fois. Elle ne lui maquille que les yeux sans oublier un peu de rouge à lèvre.

Alice nous a dénicher une perruque blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ça dans ton placard ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Avec Jaz, on aime bien innové alors …

- C'est bon j'ai compris, merci.

Elle hausse les épaules en marmonnant un « C'est toi qui a demandé. ». Elle installe la perruque et s'éloigne pour admirer le rendu de son travail.

- Super ! Mets ça et c'est bon.

Elle lui tend une paire d'escarpin.

- Ça sera un petit peu petit mais ça devrais aller. Elles sont à Rose, elle les a oublié la semaine dernière.

Évidement ! Rose est très grande, elle chausse plus grand que la plupart des filles.

Il les enfile encore une fois sans broncher.

- Allons montrer le résultat à Jaz et Edward. Je les ai appeler tout à l'heure pour leur dire de venir, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Nous n'avons effectivement que quelques minutes à attendre avant de les voir pénétrer dans l'appartement. Sans un mot, ils observent Emmett, se regardent ensuite avant d'éclater de rire.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, les mecs ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir !

- Justement c'est pas à nous qu'elles ont fait ça, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle, rigola Jasper.

- Ouais, ba méfiez vous qu'on ne vous fasse pas subir la même chose !

Nos deux camarades stoppèrent d'un seul coup leur fou rire.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Jasper, va chercher l'appareil photo, nous devons immortalisé ce moment.

- Mais …

Emmett commença à protester mais Rosalie le fit taire d'un baiser en lui disant tout bas :

- Je te consolerai comme il se doit à la maison.

À partir de ce moment là, il n'émis plus aucune objections et se plia volontiers à tout ce qu'Alice lui demande avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Il était vraisemblablement déjà seul avec Rosalie dans son esprit !

Quelques photos plus tard, nous avions libéré Emmett qui n'a presque pas voulu se changer tant il était pressé de rentrer. Je me retrouve seule donc dans mon appartement. Mais pas pour longtemps. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, on frappe à la porte. Sans surprise, je découvre Edward derrière la porte.

Nous nous regardons un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non mais tu as vue Emmett ?

- J'y ai même participé.

Il entra et m'aida rapidement à nettoyer les vestiges de notre soirée puis, épuisés, nous nous sommes endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic. Pour l'instant il n'y a que les 3 premier chapitres mais si vous pouviez aller y laisser un petit mot ça me ferait plaisir ;) C'est ici http: / lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / le-gala-par-twifanes-f151 / (sans les espaces bien sûr) !

La suite ne sera certainement pas avant septembre, j'ai plein de truc de prévue pour le mois d'août et je n'aurais certainement pas le temps d'écrire ou très peu. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas ;)

À bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Weekend amoureux

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette très, très, très longue attente. Je vous avais dit septembre et nous sommes le 6 octobre. Je suis impardonnable.

Ce retard est dû en partie par manque d'inspiration, ce qui, je trouve, se ressent mais ça c'est à vous de me dire ;) J'étais devant mon ordi mais ça ne venait pas !

Et deuxième chose, je suis à la recherche d'un emploi et même si ça ne me prend pas tout mon temps, ça m'occupe beaucoup l'esprit. Je n'avais donc pas trop la tête à écrire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé. J'espère que vous me comprendrait ;)

Je pense que l'histoire va bientôt prendre son tournant final donc, la fin va approcher. Rien d'horrible, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit mais je voulais faire de cette fic une histoire toute simple sans trucs énormes. Une histoire qui pourrait arriver à n'importe qui !

J'arrête mon monologue là et vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Week-end amoureux

_Edward PDV_

Presque 2 mois que nous sommes ensemble et personne ne sait toujours rien, mis à part mon père. Ma mère se pose des questions mais elle respecte mon silence. Celui de Bella aussi mais ça elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais je l'ai vue me regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, presque … du bonheur !

C'est la St Valentin et, coup de chance, ça tombe un samedi. J'ai donc demandé à Bella de prendre son week-end, je veux l'emmener en voyage. 2 jours rien que tout les deux, en amoureux, ça nous fera du bien. Plus besoin de se cacher. Nous n'aurons aucunes réflexions d'Alice ou des autres, ils sont trop occupés à organiser leur propre fête des amoureux. Officiellement, Bella travaille et moi je vais fignoler un rapport de recherches (qui est en faite déjà terminé).

Je termine mon bagage lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Le nom de Bella s'affiche sur l'écran.

- Bonjour ma belle !

- Salut ! Dis, je me demandais ce qu'il faut que je prenne comme vêtement, tu me conseille quoi ?

- Ne prend rien qui te couvre trop.

- Donc on va dans un endroit chaud, me dit-elle victorieuse.

- Non, je voulais juste dire que tu n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup de vêtements pendant ce week-end … prend juste tes plus beaux sous-vêtements !

- Edward ! Je ne rigole pas !

- Mais moi non plus ma puce ! Il y a des chances pour qu'on ne sorte pas beaucoup de notre chambre.

- Je ne sais même pas si je dois prendre des pulls, des tee-shirts ou carrément la doudoune !

- Bon. Je ne prends pas trop de risque en te disant que la doudoune ne serra pas utile. Prend juste de quoi te changer, rien qui ne sorte de l'habituel. Et une tenue plus habillée pour le soir.

- Pourquoiiiiiii ?

- Au cas où l'on sorte.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est au cas où.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein ?

- Tu as tout compris.

Je l'entends soupirer dans le combiné.

- Ok. Tant que tu ne m'emmène pas à Las Vegas dans l'intention de m'épouser, je te suis … Tu ne compte pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ouf.

Non le jour où je l'épouserai, je veux que ce soit une grande fête avec tous nos amis et notre famille. Je veux la voir s'avancer dans une allée fleurie, habillée d'une grande robe blanche …

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Notre avion décolle à quelle heure ?

- 20h15. Je passe te prendre dans une heure, ça ira ?

- Pas de problème.

- Je t'embrasse ma belle, à tout à l'heure.

- Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

Nous raccrochons et je termine mon sac.

Le mariage. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais envisagé. Pourtant je me prends à l'imaginer dans une robe de mariée, si belle, encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible. Dans quelques années, 4 ou 5, peut être. Mais dans l'immédiat la peur de l'engagement est encore très présente. Rien que d'imaginer emménager avec une fille, même si c'est Bella, me donne des sueurs froides. Nous en avons parlé tout les deux et nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Une chance ! Car même si je ne me sens pas prêt pour tout ça, la peur de la perdre à cause de mon incapacité à m'engager m'est insupportable.

Je repousse cette idée en fourrant mon dernier vêtement dans mon sac de voyage avant de le fermer. La porte s'ouvre à la volé et cogne contre le mur.

- Oups, s'exclame la voix de ma petite sœur. Edward j'ai besoin de t…

Elle s'arrête et fixe mon lit ou se trouve encore mon sac que je n'ai pas eu le temps de cacher.

- Tu va quelque part ?

- Non, dis-je d'une manière qui, je l'espère, est convaincante.

- Alors c'est quoi ce sac ?

- Euh … des vêtements.

- Et pourquoi tu mets tes vêtements dans un sac de voyage si tu ne pars pas en voyage?

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de crédible et vite.

- Je n'ai pas tout déballé à mon arrivée.

- Tu veux dire que tu as laissé de pauvres fringues innocentes dans un sac au lieu de les ranger dans ton armoire !

Mauvais calcul, elle n'est pas contente.

- Ben … en faite … ce sont des vêtements que je ne mets plus et que je voulais donner à une association.

Elle se détendit légèrement.

- J'espère que tu va virer ton affreux sweet rouge …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce sweet ?

- Pour commencer, il est tellement vieux qu'on croirait qu'il est bouffé aux mites …

- Il a une valeur sentimentale !

- Du genre ?

- C'est-ce que je portais la première fois. Avec Irina. La première fois tout cour.

- Je sens qu'il y en a une à qui ça va plaît, dis-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien. Vire moi ce truc, le rouge ne te va vraiment pas. Ça jure avec tes cheveux roux (note : j'ai pris la couleur au piffe, s'il y a des roux qui mettent du rouge, ne vous vexez pas ;) )

- Je ne suis pas roux !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

- Je suis châtain avec des touches de roux, c'est différent.

- Si tu le dit. Bref, je n'étais pas venue pour parler de tes mauvais goûts en matière de vêtements.

Sympa la frangine !

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nous déposer à l'aéroport Jasper et moi.

Merde ! Comment je me sors de ça ?

- Euh … Je suis désolé Alice, j'ai un rendez vous. Je ne peux absolument pas le décaler en plus.

- S'il te plaît …

- Demande à maman !

- Je ne vais pas gâcher sa saint Valentin avec papa !

- Et la mienne si ?

- Ba, t'as pas de copine, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange !

Mince ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

- Mais si tu as prévue quelque chose … avec quelqu'un …

- Non et même si c'était le cas je ne te le dirai pas ! J'ai juste un rendez vous très important pour le boulot, je peux ?

- Ok ! C'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver, je vais demander à maman !

Je soupire avant de prendre Alice dans mes bras.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave mais tu devrais arrêter le café ça te porte sur les nerfs !

Nous rions puis elle m'embrasse et sort de la chambre. Je l'ai échappé belle encore cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas téléphoner pour me demander ça au lieu de venir jusqu'ici ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descends pour aller chercher Bella. Je trouve mon père dans le salon entrain de regarder une quelconque émission de médecine.

- Toujours dans le boulot à ce que je vois.

- J'attends ta mère. Tu pars ? Me demande-t-il en désignant le sac que j'ai à la main.

- Oui.

- Tu passe la nuit chez Bella ?

- En faite, je l'emmène en week-end pour la St Valentin.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Quand je pense que c'est toi qui disais que cette fête était stupide …

- Ben j'ai changé d'avis.

- Tant mieux. Aller va retrouver ta belle !

- Tu diras à maman …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occupe de ta mère. Je lui dirai que tu es partie avec ta copine.

- QUOI ?

- Ta mère est loin d'être idiote. Elle sait qu'il y a une fille. Mais je n'ai rien dit, c'est à toi de le faire. Et à Bella. D'ailleurs quand est-ce que vous comptez nous annoncer la nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais pas … bientôt, je pense.

- D'accord. Bon week-end Edward.

- Bon week-end papa.

Je ne m'éternise pas plus et pars rejoindre ma voiture pour retrouver Bella. La route me semble encore plus courte qu'à l'habituelle tellement je roule vite !

Je me gare sur l'une des places de parking devant son immeuble. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son appartement, je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

À peine ais-je sonner que la porte s'ouvre sur ma beauté. Un grand sourire s'étale sur son visage. Elle me saute dans les bras pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsque nous nous décollons, je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner :

- Quel accueil ! Je devrais t'emmener plus souvent en voyage si ça te fait un tel effet !

- Qui te dit que c'est le voyage qui me fait de l'effet et pas mon magnifique petit ami ?

Je souris. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui fait un rapide baisé.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui ! Attends-moi là, je vais chercher mon sac.

Je la vois courir jusqu'à sa chambre et en revenir avec un gros sac.

- Tu sais qu'on ne part que 2 jours ?

- Oui mais comme tu n'as pas voulu me dire où on va, j'ai du parer à toute les options. Donc j'ai pris un peu de tout comme vêtements.

- Tu te venge? Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

- Un peu. Bon on y va ?

J'attrape son bagage et l'entraîne à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle s'installa directement dans la voiture pendant que je vais mettre son sac dans le coffre.

Nous arrivons en un temps record à l'aéroport. Je nous guide dans les dédales du bâtiment jusqu'au guichet d'embarquement. Je valide rapidement nos billets.

- Los Angeles ?

Je me retourne pour voir Bella regarder le panneau d'affichage.

- Pas vraiment. Une petite ville à côté.

Je poursuis devant son air interrogatif.

- Tu verras sur place !

Elle se renfrogne mais ne rajoute rien. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille alors je l'attrape par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Comme elle ne résiste pas, je l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Non je réfléchis à ce que tu as bien pu me préparer.

Je souris et l'entraîne en direction de notre avion.

Le voyage s'est passé relativement bien. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Bella a bien du mal à tenir debout à cause de la fatigue. Nous prenons un taxi qui nous emmène vers la petite maison que j'ai loué pour le week-end.

L'obscurité empêche ma petite amie de voir correctement la maison mais un détaille ne lui échappe pas. Difficile de le louper en même temps !

- La mer ? Ça sent la mer ! Et j'entends le bruit des vagues !

À la lueur de la lune, je vois ses yeux briller de joie.

- Surprise !

Elle se jette à mon coup en murmurant un « merci » dans mon oreille.

- Aller, viens à l'intérieur.

Je conduis Bella dans notre petite demeure.

La lumière s'allume sur le salon. La décoration fait très … cocon. Oui c'est ça cocon.

- C'est magnifique !

Elle s'avance dans la pièce et je la suis. Elle se tourne vers la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler son visage émerveillé.

- Et la chambre ? Me demande-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans l'unique couloir de la maison. Je commence par lui montrer la salle de bain qu'elle trouve tout à fait à son goût. Puis vient le tour de la chambre. Tout est d'un blanc immaculé.

- On se croirait au milieu d'un nuage.

Je l'enlace par derrière et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Ça te plait alors ?

Elle se retourne face à moi en affichant un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, j'adore ! Merci Edward.

- Va prendre un bon bain pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Elle me fait un baiser sur la joue et cours dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau commencer à couler alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine. La propriétaire à remplit le frigo suivant mes recommandations.

Je prépare une petite salade en entrée. Pour le plat principal, je cuisine des pâtes à la sauce tomate avec des morceaux de poulet. En dessert ce sera de la glace à la vanille avec des dés de pommes recouvert de coulis de chocolat. Rapide et facile. Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire mieux de toute façon.

Une fois prêt, je vais chercher Bella. Je la trouve assoupit dans une baignoire remplit de mousse. Ça sent la pêche. Je m'agenouille près de son visage.

- Bella, ma chérie ! Le dîner est prêt.

Elle sursaute violemment.

- Je me suis endormis ?

- Oui.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, le voyage t'as fatigué. Il est l'heure de manger !

- J'arrive.

- Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Je retourne dresser la table. Lorsque je termine je vois Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle porte un tee-shirt m'appartenant, celui que je cherche depuis 15 jours, et une simple culotte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Me demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

Je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer sur mon repas !

Je regarde Bella dormir. Hier soir, à peine a-t-elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle s'est endormit. J'avoue que je fus un peu frustré mais moi aussi j'étais fatigué et après une douche rapide, je me suis endormit auprès de mon amour.

Mais ce matin j'ai envie de plus. Je passe mes doigts sur son ventre, dévoilé par son tee-shirt qui s'est relevé durant la nuit. Mes mains remontent doucement vers ses seins nus. Elle se met à gémir alors que je masse doucement ces derniers. Ses mamelons se dressent déjà sous mes doigts.

- Humm … Edward, gémit-elle encore.

Mes mains voyagent vers ses cuisses maintenant. Je la caresse jusqu'à ses pieds que puis remonte vers son sous-vêtement. Elle se tortille en poussant de délicieux soupirs. Je me dirige vers son intimité. Je sens qu'elle mouille déjà. Je glisse mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et lui retire doucement.

Je lui écarte doucement les jambes pour me permettre d'accéder directement à se féminité. Elle gémit doucement et marmonne mon prénom. Elle dort toujours mais plus pour très longtemps ! Je passe un coup de langue le long de sa fente avant de m'attaquer à son clitoris. Son bassin se met à suivre les mouvements de ma bouche.

Ses mains s'accrochent soudainement à mes cheveux avec une force incroyable. Le son qui sort de sa bouche ne ressemble plus à celui de quelqu'un qui dort. Je lève brièvement les yeux vers son visage. Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant son regard sur ce que je suis entrain de lui faire. Dans un nouveau gémissement, elle ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière.

- Edward … oui …

Dans un cri, elle se ressert sur ma langue et jouie dans ma bouche. J'attends qu'elle redescende sur terre pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Joyeuse St Valentin, mon amour !

- Joyeuse St Valentin mon chéri. Laisse-moi rendre ce réveil aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi.

- Mais …

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle me bascule sur le lit. Elle me retire mon bas de pyjama et mon boxer d'un même mouvement. Elle se retrouve le visage juste devant mon sexe parfaitement dressé. Elle fixe ses yeux pleins de désir dans les miens. Elle caresse mes cuisses puis mes hanches tout en faisant attention à éviter mon pénis.

- Bella, s'il te plaît …

Sans plus attendre, elle me gobe, me faisant gémir. Sa bouche navigue délicieusement sur mon sexe. Je sens par moment sa langue ou ses dents passer sur ma longueur. Mes mains se retrouvent dans ses cheveux suivant le mouvement de sa tête. Lorsque je me sens arriver dans les sommets du plaisir, je la repousse doucement.

Je l'allonge délicatement sur le lit. Je lui retire son tee-shirt puis le mien. Nous nous regardons un instant avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'autre. Je me positionne à son entrée et la pénètre doucement. Nous faisons l'amour tendrement. Ce n'est violent mais terriblement doux. Nous nous fixons du regard durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre notre orgasme. Nos mouvement se font alors plus brusque juste avant de crier notre plaisir.

Nous finissons couché l'un à coté de l'autre à se faire de petites caresses dans un silence apaisant.

- Joyeuse St Valentin mon amour.

En réponse, elle m'embrasse.

- Joyeuse St Valentin.

Je lui souris avant de lui dire :

- Prépare-toi.

- On fait quoi ?

- Nous allons sur la plage. Il fait doux et beau, on a de la chance. Mais mets quand même quelque chose de chaud.

C'est donc enlacer sur la terrasse se trouvant derrière la maison, face à la mer, que nous avons passé le reste de la journée. Nous avons passé notre temps à nous embrasser, nous câliner et à discuter de nous et notre avenir. Nous avons convenu d'officialiser notre relation dès que possible. Bella en semble légèrement inquiète mais je tente de la rassurer sur le faite que ma famille l'aime et sera très heureuse que nous soyons ensemble. Elle se détendit un peu mais pas totalement. Je suppose qu'une fois cette étape passée, ça ira mieux.

Le soir, j'ai emmené Bella dîner dans le restaurant le plus romantique de Los Angeles. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe bleue nuit, cette couleur lui va si bien et me rappelle notre première rencontre.

L'endroit était spécialement décoré pour la fête des amoureux, remplit de drapés blancs et de voilages de la même couleur. Les tables, dont les nappes était d'une couleur de neige, avait chacune un chandelier. L'éclairage était extrêmement faible, juste rehaussée par la lueur des bougies. C'était magnifique.

Le dîner s'est parfaitement bien déroulé. Arrivé au dessert, nous avons décider de nous offrir nos cadeaux. Je tends mon paquet à Bella qui rougit légèrement en l'attrapant. Elle déchire l'emballage et y découvre la boite contenant mon présent. Elle l'ouvre et rien qu'à sa réaction, je vois que ça lui plait, ce qui me soulage.

- Edward, c'est magnifique ! Tu me le mets ?

Je me lève pour me positionner derrière elle. J'attrape la fine chaîne du collier afin de l'attacher autour de son cou. Je lui embrasse le cou et vais me rassoir face à elle. Elle observe le pendentif, un B et un E délicatement entrelacés.

- J'ai préféré de l'argent à de l'or. Je trouvais que ça te correspondait mieux, dis-je gêné, soudain peu sûr de mon choix.

- Et tu as eu raison. J'ai horreur de l'or. Je trouve le jaune trop … voyant.

Ouf ! Je ne me suis pas trompé !

- Il reste encore l'or blanc …

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien. Bella sort ensuite un paquet de son sac. Je m'en empare et l'ouvre. J'y découvre une très belle montre.

- J'ai vue que la tienne était en mauvaise état alors …

- J'adore. Elle est très belle.

Elle me sourit et ajoute :

- Regarde derrière.

Je retourne l'objet dans ma main et y découvre une discrète inscription. Bella & Edward.

- Merci Bella, dis-je presque les larmes aux yeux.

Et là, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, je décide de lui ouvrir mon cœur, de lui faire partager toute l'ampleur de ce que j'éprouve pour elle :

- Bella. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir être aussi bien et heureux avec une femme. Tu représentes tellement à mes yeux. Tu es tout, tout ce qui compte vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi.

J'observe un instant ses yeux humides de larmes avant de dire dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime Bella.

Ses larmes coulent à présent sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tellement.

J'essuie ses joues de mes pouces avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Nous décidons de quitter le restaurant pour rentrer continuer notre soirée de manière plus intime. Nous faisons l'amour un long moment avant de nous endormir enlacés. Demain nous devrons retourné à la réalité, à notre vie de tout les jours. Nous nous montreront au grand jour devant ma famille, la notre maintenant. J'ai hâte.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ?

Je ferais mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite mais je ne préfère pas vous faire de promesses que je ne pourrais peut être pas tenir. Donc excusez-moi d'avance si l'attente se trouve être encore une fois longue. Mais je le répète j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, vous aurez donc la fin.

Une petite chose encore. J'ai écris un petit OS pour un concours sur le site love-lemon-in-fic qui s'appelle « Sujet d'étude ». Si ça vous intéresse vous le retrouverez sur mon profil et vous pouvez maintenant voter pour votre OS préféré sur le site love-lemon-in-fic ;)

À bientôt.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Annonce

Hum hum … oui je suis encore vivante.

Je suis très très en retard, je suis vraiment désolé. Je dois dire que les événements n'ont pas été très … propices à l'écriture.

Je vais essayer de vous expliquer un peu. Si ma vie ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre, je ne me vexerai pas ;)

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit je suis à la recherche d'un emploi. Ça n'avance pas d'un pouce malheureusement. J'ai besoin de toutes vos bonnes ondes lol. Bref j'ai décidé de m'inscrire à Pôle emploi, je n'avais rien à perdre. Sauf qu'il faut bac + 10 pour comprendre quelque chose à leur merdier ! Mais là c'est bon. Enfin j'espère ! Sauf que leur conseil c'est : aller sur le site et chercher les offres. Super, j'aurais pu faire ça toute seule ! Bref comme j'ai moins de 25 ans, c'est la mission locale qui s'occupe de mon dossier et ils sont efficace eux au moins !

Quand j'ai enfin voulu recommencer à écrire, je suis tombé malade. Une bonne grosse mononucléose ! Bref entre les visites chez le médecin, au labo pour les prises de sang, au pharmacien pour tout les médocs … sans compter que j'ai fait une réaction à un médicament et je me suis retrouvé avec des plaques rouges de la tête aux pieds (et c'est pas une expression) qui grattent affreusement. Vous avez déjà essayé de vous assoir devant un ordi et de vous concentrer en vous grattant non stop ? Ben j'y suis pas arrivé lol

Bon maintenant, même si je suis encore très fatigué, ça va mieux. Enfin sauf pour le boulot, ça, ça patine!

Je vais me taire et vous laisser lire le chapitre !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Annonce

_Bella PDV_

Nous sommes dimanche matin, 8h. Je suis assise sur le canapé de mon salon dans la pénombre du lever du jour. Je suis entrain de regarder des clips à la télé. Enfin regarder est un grand mot, mon esprit est ailleurs. Je pense à ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure. Repas de famille chez les Cullen. Et aussi le moment que nous avons choisit Edward et moi pour annoncer que nous sommes ensemble. Je stresse à mort !

Je dois avouer que j'en ai un peu marre de me cacher et surtout de devoir faire attention à chacun de mes gestes. Plusieurs fois, j'ai faillis lâcher une parole malheureuse. C'est une bonne chose même si je suis nerveuse.

Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et m'attirer contre un corps musclé.

- Ça va bien se passer Bella.

- Comment tu …

- Comment je sais que c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Je te connais.

Je soupire.

- Je sais que ma peur est absurde mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

- Ou pas.

- Bella …

- Oui, ok ! Ça ira.

- Parfaitement ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas très faim.

- Même pour une bonne tartine de pain avec une grosse couche de Nutella ?

Effectivement, Edward me connait par cœur !

- Peut être …

Il m'adresse un grand sourire avant de me donner un long baiser.

- Je vais te préparer ça.

Je le regarde s'éloigner dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards.

Je reporte mon attention sur la télé où le clip Katy Perry « I kiss a girl » passe. Je me laisse porter par la musique puis c'est celle de Lady gaga, « Paparazzi ».

Edward réapparaît avec un plateau contenant notre repas. Il le pose sur la table basse. Je me redresse immédiatement pour me jeter sur une tartine de Nutella toute prête. J'enfourne directement une bouchée.

- Je t'en ai déjà préparé quelques unes … mais ça tu l'as vue, m'indique Edward

- Tu es un amour !

Je lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Oups ! Je t'en ai mis partout !

Je m'applique à lui retirer à l'aide d'une serviette en papier qu'il a apporté. Il pense à tout cet homme ! Pas le moins du monde perturbé, je continue ma dégustation.

Edward se met à rire.

- Heureusement que tu n'avais pas faim !

- C'est pas de la faim, c'est du plaisir. Huuuuummmm … ce que c'est bon, finis-je en gémissant.

Edward me regarde effaré.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que tu va avoir un orgasme rien qu'en mangeant ce truc !

- Qui te dit que ça n'est jamais arrivé ?

J'éclate de rire devant son air parfaitement choqué.

- Je rigole mon amour ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui sait me donner du plaisir.

- Parfaitement, dit-il en bombant le torse.

Les mecs et leur égo … enfin passons.

Il est entrain de boire son café avec toujours son petit sourire fier de lui. Je lutte pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Je vais arrêter les compliments si je veux qu'il passe encore par les portes !

Je mange finalement 3 tartines (plus par gourmandise qu'autre chose, il faut l'avouer) et bois un bol de thé. La dernière gorgé de liquide avalé, je repose mon bol et m'affale sur le canapé, une main sur mon estomac.

- J'ai trop mangé !

Edward se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon crâne en un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime, me chuchote-t-il dans les cheveux.

Un sourire niais naît sur mes lèvres. Depuis que nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments, nos nous disons souvent « je t'aime » et j'adore ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Son visage descend vers le mien. Sa bouche se pose délicatement sur la mienne. Ses mains entourent mon visage.

Pour plus de confort, je me mets face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je m'accroche à son cou alors que ses mains baladeuses se posent sur mes fesses. Il me rapproche le plus possible de lui et je ne me fait pas prier !

Je commence à onduler doucement sur lui, frottant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de la bouche d'Edward. Il ressert sa prise sur moi et glisse ses mains sous mon pantalon de pyjama. La barrière de mon sous-vêtement ne le gène pas le moins du monde, il empaume mes fesses sous ce dernier. Il appuie pour me frotter encore plus à lui. Je sens déjà que tout ça ne le laisse pas indifférent, il est déjà bien dur.

- Huuuuummmm … Bella …

Sa bouche se déplace dans mon cou où il dépose de petits baisers avant de se mettre à sucer ma peau rudement.

- J'ai très envie de toi mon amour.

Je souris et lui répond :

- C'est-ce que je sens.

Pour accentuer ma réponse je donne un petit coup de bassin qui fait heurter mon sexe sur son pénis parfaitement réveillé. Nous gémissons tout les deux sous la sensation.

Il me retire mon débardeur et le jette au loin. Sa bouche descend de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je me cambre ce qui lui permet d'accéder comme il le souhaite à mes seins. Sa bouche avide se referme sur mon mamelon qu'il suce et mordille par alternance.

C'est une torture. Délicieuse, certes, mais une torture quand même. J'ai besoin de son contact ailleurs. Je fait taper mon sexe contre le sien à travers nos vêtements, cherchant le meilleur angle.

- Oui ! Edward …

Il vient de passer à mon autre sein pour lui infligé la même chose qu'à son jumeau. Ne tenant plus, je lui enlève son tee-shirt. J'embrasse longuement son torse, en descendant lentement mais surement vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Je finis par tomber à genou entre ses jambes. Je tire sur l'élastique de son pantalon et de son boxer en même temps. Il soulève les fesses me permettant de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Je balance le tout je ne sais où.

Je me relève doucement sous ses yeux affamés. Il ne quitte pas mon corps des yeux. Je passe mes doigts sous l'élastique de mon pantalon pour le faire descendre très lentement. Je m'en débarrasse. Je me caresse légèrement les seins ce qui accélérer encore plus le rythme respiratoire d'Edward.

Je retire alors ma culotte trempé. Je recule d'un pas pour me repositionner les jambes écarté, de chaque côté de son corps. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que mes tibias butent contre le canapé. Edward pose ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Je reprend mes caresses sur mes seins avant de descendre sur mon ventre puis mon sexe. Je passe mon doigt sur ce dernier avant de frotter délicieusement mon clitoris. Je glisse ensuite un doigt dans mon vagin. C'est-ce qui fait craquer Edward.

- Putain Bella …

Il attrape mes hanches et m'attire à lui. Je me remet à califourchon sur lui. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je le fais entrer en moi tout en m'accrochant au cou d'Edward. Je prend un instant pour m'habituer à sa présence en moi avant de bouger. Ses intrusions se fond lente mais profonde. Le plaisir est décuplé par Edward qui téte mes seins.

Il va poser ses mains sur mes fesses, me forçant à augmenter la cadence. Nos cris et gémissements emplissent la pièce.

Je vais de plus en plus vite, cherchant désespérément le plaisir ultime. Il n'est pas loin, pour Edward non plus. Il est sur le point de craquer.

- Jouie … ma … puce … OH OUI, BELLAAAA !

Il se tend et sa semence se répand profondément en moi. Rien que cette sensation me fait partir moi aussi.

- AAAHHH OUUUUI !

Je me cambre, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je bouge encore légèrement sur son sexe savourant mon orgasme. Lorsque les derniers spasmes de plaisir s'estompent, je retombe lourdement sur Edward.

Nous peinons tout les deux à reprendre notre respiration. Je me sers contre lui pendant qu'il me caresse le dos.

- J'ai un point de côté ! Dis-je.

Il éclate de rire.

- C'est ça de faire de l'exercice juste après manger, mon amour !

Je me redresse et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je soupire.

- Il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche, Alice va m'attendre.

Il me regarde interrogateur.

- Je lui est promis de lui donner un coup de main. Nous allons préparer le repas sous l'œil vigilant de ta mère !

Esmée avait eu un accident de voiture, il y 3 jours. Elle a le poignet cassé. Malgré tout elle n'a pas voulu annuler notre petit repas. Du coup, c'est Alice et moi qui préparons le repas. Sous les conseils avisés d'Esmée puisque ni l'une ni l'autre n'est très doué en cuisine.

Je me relève difficilement du canapé et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ma puce ?

- Ah non ! Si tu te douche avec moi, on va en avoir pour 3 heures et ta sœur va me tuer !

Je l'entend encore rire alors que je ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

Je viens de me garer devant la grande maison des parents Cullen. Je m'avance vers l'entrée et sonne. Très vite, Carlisle vient m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjours Carlisle !

- Tu es très attendu à la cuisine, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je soupire ce qui le fait rire.

D'un pas lourd, je me dirige vers mon futur enfer. Non pas qu'Esmée soit autoritaire mais c'est Alice qui me fait peur …

Lorsque j'arrive, cette dernière est entrain de mélanger je ne sais quoi dans un grand bol. Esmée me lance un grand sourire et me salut. Alice relève alors la tête de son travail pour me dire :

- Ah Bella ! T'arrives bien tu peux couper les tomates en tranches ?

- Alice ! S'exclame Esmée. Tu pourrais commencer par lui dire bonjour !

- Oui, pardon. Bonjour Bella. Tu peux couper les tomates ?

J'éclate de rire avec Esmée. Alice restera toujours Alice.

- Bien sûr. Laisse moi juste poser mon manteau et me laver les mains et je suis tout à toi !

Lorsque je suis fin prête, je m'attèle à la lourde tache qui est la mienne. Oui pour moi c'est une lourde tache, je peux me couper un doigt dans l'opération !

- Fais des tranches un peu plus petites Bella, me dit Esmée avec douceur.

- Comme ça ? Demandais-je en indiquant la position de mon couteau à Esmée.

- Oui, c'est mieux.

- Dis-moi Bella, dis Alice en mettant un plat de gratin dans le four.

Elle s'interrompit et demanda :

- Combien de temps je le mets Maman ?

- Une demi-heure. (Note : j'ai jamais fait de gratin alors j'ai mis une durée au pif lol)

Elle se débat pendant quelques instants avec les boutons.

- Le dernier bouton à gauche, Alice !

- Ah oui ! Voilà, c'est bon. Donc Bella …

Je pensais qu'aux prises avec le four, elle m'avait oublié mais apparemment non !

- Tu vois encore mon frère ?

- Euh … parfois je le croise oui. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre …

- Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mentis-je honteusement.

- Ce déjeuner est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance alors !

- Certainement.

- Et puis on compte faire une sortie avec les autres. Toi et Edward serait les seuls célibataires. Il faudra vous trouver … des sujets de conversation pendant que les couples s'embrasseront …

- On parlera du boulot !

- T'es désespérante !

- Bon les filles, il faudrait mettre la table, nous informe gentiment Esmée.

Trop contente de changer de sujet, je m'empresse de terminer ma tomate et de mettre les morceaux dans le saladier prévue à cet effet. Je vais ensuite récupérer une nappe dans le placard et vais l'installer sur la table. Je fuis, je sais c'est lâche. Mais Alice saura ce qu'il en est, comme tout le monde, tout à l'heure.

Finalement, elle ne remis pas le sujet sur le tapis. C'est étrange mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle sait et qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de me faire avouer. Je dois me faire des idées !

La mère et la fille me rejoignent rapidement pour m'aider à préparer la table, Esmée dans la mesure de ses possibilités avec son poignet plâtré. Une fois fini, nous retournons à la cuisine vérifier la cuisson des plats. Esmée jette un coup d'œil dans le four.

- Ça me semble très bien ! Bon, l'entrée est faite, le plat principal finit de cuire, le dessert est au frais … l'apéritif, c'est Carlisle qui s'en occupe. D'ailleurs il doit être dans son bureau. Tu veux bien aller le chercher Alice, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

- J'y vais tout de suite, dit-elle en courant avers l'escalier.

Très vite nous entendons la sonnette retentir.

- Laisse Esmée, je vais ouvrir !

- C'est gentil Bella !

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et ne regrette pas de m'être porter volontaire. Je tombe sur mon merveilleux petit ami en ouvrant la porte. Il m'adresse un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour.

Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous avant le voir se pencher vers moi et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es fou !

- Oui, répond-t-il simplement.

Il entre et au moment où j'allais refermer la porte je vois la voiture de Jasper se garer. Je l'attends et le salut.

Lorsque nous arrivons au salon, Carlisle et Alice sont là, ainsi qu'Esmée. Nous commençons à prendre l'apéritif en attendant Emmett et Rosalie. Ces derniers ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à montrer le bout de leur nez !

- Bella, tu pourrais aller chercher l'entrée ?

- Bien sûr !

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et sort le plat contenant les crudités. J'attrape ensuite le bol contenant la vinaigrette.

Au moment où je relève la tête, je vois deux yeux verts me fixer.

- Tu penses arriver à la table avec les plats intacts ?

- Très drôle ! Je ne fais pas toujours tout tomber !

- Évidemment !

- Non pas que ça me dérange, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma mère veux que j'apporte les boissons.

Je ne dit rien. Il s'approche tout doucement de moi.

- Elles sont dans le frigo … me crois-je obligée de préciser.

- Je sais.

Il ne change pourtant pas de direction. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il me prend les plats des mains et les pose sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça.

Ses mains encadrent mon visage et soulèvent doucement mon visage vers le sien. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Ses mains quittent mon visage et se pose dans le bas de mon dos. D'une légère pression, il me rapproche de lui. Je n'en demande pas plus, je m'accroche à son cou. Notre baiser se fait plus profond. J'accueille avec plaisir sa langue dans ma bouche.

Un petit cri nous sort de notre bulle. Nous nous tournons vers la porte pour apercevoir Alice, les yeux écarquillés, la main devant la bouche, nous regardant. Ses bras retombent d'un seul coup pour laisser apparaître sa bouche grande ouverte sous l'étonnement.

- Je le crois pas ! Oh mon dieu !

J'attends la crise mais elle ne vient pas. Elle nous fixe en répétant ces 2 phrases en boucle. Je crois qu'elle est entrain de beuguer ! Je fais un pas vers elle et elle semble me voir pour la première fois. Je me risque à un petit :

- Alice ?

Elle sursaute et se précipite hors de la cuisine. Et merde ! Nous nous regardons avec Edward, qui semble être aussi stressé que moi. Il m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne vers le salon. Nous retrouvons notre Alice, figée au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde la regarde puis Jasper nous demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ben … euh … tentais-je d'expliquer.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurla Alice.

Elle se met à sautiller et à pousser des petits cris … hystériques. Elle saute jusqu'à Jasper.

- JE LE SAVAIS, JASPER !

- Tu savais quoi ?

- C'était tellement évident !

- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

Elle se tourne vers Edward et moi, puis, elle nous pointe du doigt.

- Ils sont ensemble, je le savais !

Tous les yeux se tournent vers nous. Moment très embarrassant. Ce n'est pas la manière dont j'imaginais annoncer la nouvelle mais comme ça c'est fait ! Pendant ce temps Alice continue à sauter sur place.

Puis dans un cri (encore !), elle se précipite sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop contente !

- Ah bon ! Tu n'es pas fâcher ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mal belle-sœur en PLUS d'être ma meilleure amie !

Elle me relâche et me lance un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! S'exclame Edward.

Sa sœur lui saute littéralement dessus. Il a d'ailleurs bien du mal à la rattraper. Il doit carrément la porter !

- Tu nous a enfin trouvé une fille bien ! Je suis contente.

- J'avais cru comprendre en effet !

Elle lui mis une petite claque puis retombe sur ses pieds.

Emmett semble être la voix de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce :

- Vous êtes ensemble alors oui ou non ?

Nous nous regardons avec Edward. Il me souris, me prend la main et se tourne vers les autres.

- Oui nous sommes en couple.

Petit moment de flottement … puis tout le monde se remets en mouvement en même temps. Ils se dirigent vers nous. Ils nous prennent chacun leur tour dans leur bras en nous félicitant et en nous disant à quel point ils sont heureux pour nous.

Nous finissons à table, où nous commençons notre repas. Et le principal sujet de conversation et bien sûr … Edward et moi ! Alice se montre particulièrement curieuse.

- Ça a commencé quand ?

- Euh …

Même moi je ne saurais pas trop le définir. Depuis noël ? Le gala ?

- Ça c'est fait petit à petit, dit Edward.

- Oui mais le tout premier bisou, la première fois que vous avez …

- ALICE ! C'est privé !

- Aller ! Juste le premier vrai baiser ?

- Noël.

- Le gala.

Nous avions parlé en même temps … sans dire la même chose. Je vois une lueur que je déteste dans les yeux d'Alice. Celle qui annonce un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme.

- Le gala ?

Évidement c'est ça qu'elle a retenue ! D'un seul coup, elle semble avoir un déclic.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez disparu pendant les ¾ de la soirée ? Vous êtes partit vous envoyer en l'air !

Je fixais mes mains pour éviter de croiser les yeux des personnes présentes autour de la table. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

- C'est pour Bella que tu es revenir vivre aux États-Unis ? Demande Jasper.

- Non. Je ne pensais jamais revoir Bella un jour. Puis on m'a proposé ce poste … et me voilà ! On s'est revu à noël et très vite on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. Et si on a rien dit c'est parce qu'on voulais être sûr de nous avant de l'annoncer.

- En tout cas, je suis très heureuse, dit Esmée. Vous faites un très beau couple ! Et tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie Bella ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour mon fils !

- Merci Esmée, dis-je au bord des larmes.

- Et si on mangeait pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle !

Sacré Emmett, il n'en rate pas une !

Je suis bien soulagée. Tout le monde accepte notre couple. Je sais que je me suis inquiétée pour rien mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mais le principal c'est que je me trouve autour de cette table, entourée de ceux que je considère comme ma deuxième famille, au côté de mon petit ami. Et tout cela aux yeux de tous et que tous le monde à l'air de trouver ça normal. Je suis juste heureuse.

* * *

Ça vous a quand même plus ?

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal alors j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop !

Pour la suite (parce que je tiens à préciser que même si je mets 2 ans, cette fic ira jusqu'au bout. Façon de parler bien sûr le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas dans 2 ans ;) ), je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite c'est sûr.

Les fêtes arrivent et avec tout ce que je vous ai raconté avant le chapitre j'ai encore absolument rien fait pour noël. Pour tout vous dire j'y pensais même plus ! Donc je vais me consacrer à ça et qui sait je trouverais peut être du boulot ! Ça serait un super cadeau de noël lol

Tout ça pour dire que l'attente sera encore surement très longue et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

À bientôt !


	14. Note

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis désolé de vous faire une fausse joie mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je voulais juste vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est.

Alors voilà. Je suis pas mal malade en ce moment. Rien de bien grave (petit truc genre angine ou autre) mais ça s'enchaine. C'est la 3ème fois que je suis malade depuis novembre, sans compter les petits trucs qui ne nécessitent pas forcement de voir un médecin ! Autant vous dire que dans ces moments-là je n'ai pas la tête à écrire. Et aussi à force ça fatigue. Encore plus quand on a tellement mal à la gorge qu'on arrive à peine à avaler 3 bouchés de purée !

Ensuite ma recherche de travail n'avance pas. Et c'est pas faute de se donner du mal pour trouver, bien au contraire ! Entre courriers, visites pour remettre des lettres de candidature pour des prunes… même pas une réponse, alors qu'on répond à une annonce ! Bref, ça me mine sérieusement le moral. D'autant plus que je vois mon compte bancaire descendre sérieusement, qu'il faut tout calculer pour dépenser le moins possible… heureusement que mes parents sont là pour m'aider (Un grand merci à eux même si je sais qu'ils ne verront jamais ce message). Mais mon but n'est pas de me faire entretenir par mes parents toute ma vie ! Ça me prend la tête et ça la remplit aussi donc les idées pour la suite de ma fic sont un peu écrasées par tout ça lol

Même quand je décide de me mettre devant mon ordi, ça vient pas. Y a rien à faire. Et croyez moi j'en suis vraiment navrée. Ça m'agace d'autant plus qu'il doit rester 3 chapitres à tout caser ! Mais j'ai pas envie d'écrire des chapitres qui n'ont ni queue ni tête alors voilà où j'en suis. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à pondre un truc potable tant que ma vie personnel ne s'arrangera pas, tout au moins un peu. Moi aussi je m'impatiente lorsqu'un auteur ne poste pas pendant très longtemps mais vraiment là j'y arrive pas, ça vient tout simplement pas. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. Je sais à quel point attendre un nouveau chapitre d'une fic pendant longtemps est agaçant car je le vis aussi en tant que lectrice !

Mais je tiens à le répéter CETTE FIC AURA UNE FIN. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand. Je déteste laisser un truc inachevé.

Ne laissez pas de reviews, j'effacerai la note lorsque j'arriverai à écrire la suite. Encore désolé.

J'espère à dans pas trop longtemps ;)


End file.
